Dragon Chronicles: Defenders of Berk
by Optimus524
Summary: A month has past since Alvin had captured Hiccup. Now Hiccup and his friend now must protect their home from invaders no matter if their human or dragon.
1. Live and Let Fly

**Hello everyone I'm back and ready to continue the series. I would just like to say Happy New Year.**

* * *

It had been a month since Mildew's betrayal and now that the peace between Viking and dragons has been assured, we are now preparing to defend Berk from outside theatres.

Fishlegs was in a cove tied up whilst an Outcast voice tries to make him tell how to train dragons.

"Tell us what you know about the dragons, boy." The Outcast said. "Tell us how you trained them."

"I won't talk." Fishlegs said as he tried to break free from the ropes. "You can't make me."

"Oh, I think we can." The Outcast said. Suddenly the lights were blown out leaving Fishlegs in the dark and now frightened.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Fishlegs said panting heavily. "Oh you can't—you can't leave me here!"

No one answered and Fishlegs began to hyperventilate. "Okay! Okay! Hiccup is the leader of the Berk Dragon Academy. He rides a Night Fury named Toothless. His second in command and girlfriend is Astrid. She's mean. But in a nice way. Her dragon Stormfly is a Deadly Nadder, shots poisonous spikes and loves chicken. Then there's Ragnar our healer and as you know Alvin's son. He rides a Bonenapper called Skull, who is the biggest dragon on Berk. Snotlout's Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare. We're not actually sure who's more monstrous—him or the dragon. And then there's the twin Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They share their dragon Barf and Belch a Hideous Zippleback. Actually they fight over them.

Then a plasma blast came out of nowhere and lit the touches and showed Hiccup and the other dragon riders all of them with disappointing scowl's on their faces. It was a test to see what would happen if Alvin the Treacherous tried to force Fishlegs to tell him anything about dragon training.

"What? You know I hate the dark!" Fishlegs said.

"Great. Fishlegs, more like guppy legs." Tuffnut muttered.

"Fishlegs, you can't cave in." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, my loving father is going to do a lot more than turn out the lights to get you to talk." Hiccup said.

"Ragnar, is right. Alvin had me locked in a dungeon ready to be executed. Toothless was chained and muzzled for days." Hiccup said. "You need to stick on what we discussed – your name, where you live and nothing else."

"Alright, I'll work on it!" Fishlegs said.

"Mean? I'm not mean." Astrid said as they walked away.

"It's okay, Astrid. I like mean girls." Snotlout said making Astrid groan in annoyance.

"Did you not hear the part about her being Hiccup's girlfriend?" Ragnar asked.

They all left and forgot about Fishlegs, who was now sitting in the dark with Meatlug.

"Hey, girl, can you untie me?" Fishlegs asked.

Meatlug just licked him and lay down next to him and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Viking at the docks setting up defences encase the Outcasts attacked. Stoick had also just told Hiccup that there was now a ban on flying dragons.

"Grounded? All the dragons? Are you serious?" Hiccup asked.

"Deadly serious." Stoick said. "From this point forward, there is a ban on flying—period."

"What?" Hiccup said not believing what he was hearing. "What about patrolling, training?"

"What part of 'ban on flying' did you not understand, Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"But that's—that's ridiculous." Hiccup said.

"I want that wall higher!" Stoick shouted at a Viking who was building a wooden wall.

"Aye, aye, sir!" The Viking said.

Stoick then turned back towards Hiccup. "Are you calling your father ridiculous?" He asked.

"Of course not. I would never call my father ridiculous." Hiccup said and paused for a second before continuing. "I'm calling my chief ridiculous."

"Careful son." Stoick warned and looked at Toothless. "You too, dragon." They then began to walk up the pier passing some Vikings working on the defences. "Put your back into it, boys!"

"Dad, Alvin has his own dragons—Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths—I saw them with my own eyes." Hiccup said.

"Yes. When you were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison." Stoick reminded.

"He's also read the Book of Dragons, seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare and he still has Mildew, who I have dragon training basics." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup—" Stoick said tiredly.

"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons and attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours." Hiccup said.

"I understand that." Stoick said placing his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "But I'm not going to risk your life or the lives of any of your dragon riders. This is my final word."

Then Stoick walked away leaving a defeated Hiccup behind.

* * *

Later that evening at the arena, Hiccup had just explained the dragon ban to the other dragon riders.

"And you agreed? Just like that?" Astrid asked in an unbelievable tone.

"What other choice did I have?" Hiccup asked. "He's the chief, who happens to be my incredibly overprotective father."

"Well, we have to get him to change his mind." Astrid said.

"Stoick the Vast? Um, good luck with that." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, it took him years before he decided to let Hiccup join dragon training in the Dragon War." Ragnar said.

"So what I'm I suppose to do with Hookfang if he can't fly?" Snotlout asked as Hookfangs ignited. "You know what happens when his 'inner warrior' is caged up?" Hookfang then wiped his flaming tail at Snotlout sending him flying towards Astrid, who stopped by placing the sole of her foot on his face. "That… what happens." He said in pain.

"Whoa. We should cage his inner warrior a long time ago—that was awesome!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut agreed chuckling.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my dad and hopefully he'll change his mind." Hiccup said.

"And what if he doesn't?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup just remained silent.

Later that evening, Hiccup and Astrid were walking to the village with their dragon behind them.

"Wow. I forgot what a long walk it is from the academy." Astrid said. "Sure would be nice to be flying home."

"Why, thank you, Astrid for that observation, because I clearly don't have enough on my plate right now." Hiccup said. Toothless then started to run around him.

"What's with him?" Astrid asked.

"Ah, it's sunset. We always take a lap around the island when it gets dark. He loves it." Hiccup explained.

Toothless then sat down in front of them and gestured saying that he wants to fly. "Poor, Toothless. No family, no night flying. What's left for him, really?" Astrid said. Hiccup just gave her a look saying 'not help'. "Okay why don't I just leave the two of you alone?" She said walking off with Stormfly.

"That probably a good idea." Hiccup said.

Hiccup just looked at Toothless, who was looking at the sunset.

* * *

Later that night that the forge Hiccup and Ragnar were working on their own projects. Toothless kept on annoying Hiccup for denying them from having an evening flight.

"Toothless you have to relax, like what Skull is doing." Hiccup said pointing at Skull, who was sleeping. Toothless did what he was told reluctantly and sat down next to Skull.

"I see someone is still bummed about the whole 'no flying' rule." Ragnar said.

"Tell me about it." Hiccup said. He then noticed Ragnar fiddling with something on his workbench. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a replacement weapon." Ragnar said.

"I don't understand why you don't make a new bow?" Hiccup said.

"Would you like to replace that toy dragon you got from your mother?" Ragnar asked warily.

"Sorry Rag, I wasn't thinking." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

Before they could continue their conversion, Gobber walked over to Hiccup. "Nice to have you in the shop, Hiccup. Usually you and Toothless are out enjoying a beautiful evening flight around the island at this hour." Gobber said ignoring Ragnar's warnings to stop. "Of course you can't do that anymore, what with the ban on flying and all." Hiccup just looked up at him. "Ah… shame about that."

"So what are you working on?" Ragnar asked quickly changing the subject.

"What do you two think?" Hiccup asked.

He showed them a wooden shield with an iron rim and centre hub. Also painted on it was an image of Toothless. Ragnar and Gobber looked at each other confused.

"All this work for a shield?" Gobber said.

"Well, it's not just a shield." Hiccup said.

Then the centre hub opened up and reviled a retractable hook and cable which fired off like a grappling line. It warped around Gobber and tried to pull him in. Hiccup's lack of strength was no match for Gobber his weight and causing Hiccup to get reeled in.

The two looked at each other awkwardly and remained silent for a few seconds. "Handy." Gobber said breaking the silence.

"Though you might what to use that on a much more lighter opponent." Ragnar advised as Hiccup retracted the cable.

"If we can't ride dragons, we have to defend ourselves somehow." Hiccup said as he walked make to his working bench.

"You know, Hiccup, your father is just doing what's best for you. He's trying to keep you safe." Gobber said.

"Waste of time if you ask me. If there's one thing I've learned is that trouble always finds Hiccup." Ragnar said.

"I know my dad is trying to protect me." Hiccup said looking at them. "But the problem is, the safest place for me is on Toothless."

"Well I'll leave you to it." Gobber said as Hiccup continued to work on his shield. "Imagine you'll be here quite a while. Too bad, really. Have you seen that moon? Can't imagine a more beautifully night for a flight." Hiccup slammed his shield down and glared at him. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Ragnar said shaking his head. "Well I'm heading off to bed see you in the morning."

Once he and Gobber left, Hiccup turned around and came face to face with Toothless making him jump.

"I know what you're thinking and you might as well forget it." Hiccup said firmly.

He and Toothless looked up at the full moon.

Meanwhile Astrid was feeding Stormfly some fish. Then suddenly she began to growl like she could sense something.

"What is it, Stormfly?" Astrid asked. Then she heard a roar in the distance. "A dragon!" She looked up in the sky and saw a familiar looking shadow and saw someone riding it. "And some riding it. Wait a minute… that's a Night Fury."

Moments later she was riding Stormfly chancing after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Alright, Hiccup, what are you up to?" Astrid asked. They raced around island trying to catch up with them. come on… come on!"

They raced around the sea stacks, but finally lost sight of them, making Astrid groan in frustration.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were flying away from Astrid and Stormfly.

"That was a close one." Hiccup said. They then landed behind a sea stack. "Nice flying, bud. I think we lost her."

"Think again, Hiccup." Astrid's voice said.

Hiccup looked behind and saw Astrid landing in front of him. "Astrid! We were just talking about you." He said innocently.

"So I guess this is the part where I ask if your father changed his mind and you tell me he didn't and you going behind his back. Again." Astrid said rising an eyebrow.

"Actually, no. this is the part where I tell you my dad is wrong." Hiccup said.

"So… he knows." Astrid said.

"I didn't say that." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head. "Look, you were there on Outcast Island just like I was. You know what Alvin is capable of."

"So you were just going to fly around at night all by yourself and say nothing?" Astrid asked.

"That was my plan." Hiccup muttered under his breath. "I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble. I was trying to do the right thing. Sort of."

Astrid took a deep breath and looked at Hiccup. "We both know what the right thing is, Hiccup." She said. "But if we're going to ride dragons behind your father's back, we all need to ride dragons behind your father's back."

* * *

The next day they started to explain their idea to the other dragon riders starting with Snotlout, who was in the plaza with Hookfang.

"Dragon Flight Club. I like that!" Snotlout said. He then paused for a second and asked. "What's that?"

"It's a secret dragon flying society. We train at night under the cover of darkness." Astrid explained.

"Sharpening our skills against possible dragon attacks by Alvin." Hiccup finished.

"But remember, it's a secret. Nobody can know." Astrid said.

"As far as you're concerned, it doesn't exist. There is no Dragon Flight Club." Hiccup said.

"Hey, what do you think?" Snotlout asked looking at Hookfang. He then sent out a fire blast sending Snotlout flying into a cart. "He's in." Snotlout's voice said from the destroyed cart.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to disobey your dad." A voice said.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly turned around and saw Ragnar leaning against a house. "How long have you been there?" Hiccup asked.

"Long enough." Ragnar said smiling.

"So, are in with our Dragon Flight Club idea?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ragnar asked.

Then the three of them went to the twin's house and found they had warping their legs on a wooden support beam.

"So listen, this is very, very important." Hiccup said explaining to them slowly. "The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club."

"Okay, so wait a minute." Tuffnut said as backed flipped to the floor. "Is there a Dragon Flight Club?"

"Yes." Astrid said. Ruffnut then backed flipped to the floor joining her brother. "There is a Dragon Flight Club."

"But he just said there is no Dragon Flight Club." Ruffnut said confused.

"Oh, I can see were this is going." Ragnar said shaking his head.

"No. The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." Hiccup explained. "Get it?"

"Absolutely. Not." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said rubbing her forehead. "I think I need to lie down."

"Me too. Why don't you guys come back when you've make up your mind and you stop saying 'is' so much." Tuffnut said as he and his sister walked away.

They decided to explain to the twins later and went to Fishlegs' house to ask him.

"Um, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Fishlegs said after they explained their idea of a Dragon Flight Club. "Besides I hate having to wake her. She's so beautiful when she sleeps." It was at that moment she farted.

"Why like a field of roses." Ragnar said sarcastically.

"Fishlegs, this is a defining moment in the history of Berk Dragon Training Academy." Hiccup said and looked out the window. "Hundreds of years from now, when they're building statues of us in the middle of town, they're going to harken back to the courage it took for all of us to stand up for what we know is right, regardless of the consequences."

"So… I get a statue?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, Fishlegs. You get a statue." Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, I hypothetical statue." Ragnar said.

* * *

Later that evening all the dragon riders were at the arena getting ready to set off.

"Okay, Dragon Flight Club members, you know why you're here." Hiccup said looking at all of them.

"Pah! Speak for yourself." Tuffnut said.

"We need to be ready for riders on any type of dragon, from a Typhoomerang to a Scauldron to a Changewing even a Whispering Death." Hiccup said. "So I've put together some training exercises—"

"Nah—juh—blah, blah, blah. Can we go already?" Snotlout asked.

"Let's mount up." Hiccup ordered. "First stop… Changewing Island."

* * *

It was night when they came in to view of Changewing Island.

"Oh, yeah." Tuffnut said excitedly. "Stones of Good Fortune— a life time of good luck. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those."

"Tuffnut we've been over this. Those are not Stones of Good Fortune. Those are dragon eggs." Astrid remained.

"And leave them alone, please." Fishlegs begged. "I really don't want to revisit the Changewing debacle."

"Actually you show be saying that to Snotlout over there." Ragnar said pointing at Snotlout.

"Hey, I was trying to make a living." Snotlout said defensively.

"By selling dragon eggs to despite villages. Yeah, that an honest way of living." Ragnar said sarcastically.

"Uh, guy can we talk about this later?" Hiccup asked.

They soon flew into Changewing Island. They watched as a bunch of Changewings drove a single boar from the herd.

"Changewings hunt like wolves. One dragon lures a single boar from the herd." Hiccup explained.

"Then the other Changewings surround it." Fishlegs finished.

"Hey, don't we know that boar?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, we do. That's Bjorn Boar." Ruffnut said.

"Are they serious?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"You leave Bjorn alone!" Tuffnut yelled at the Changewings.

"Clearly they are." Hiccup said.

"Which is bad news for us." Ragnar said faceplaming himself.

The Changewings looked up at them and glared at them. "You're on your own, Bjorn." Tuffnut said.

They all flew away just in time to avoid the Changewing's acid attack. The Changewings then followed them spiting acid at them.

"Keep your distance!" Hiccup ordered. "Their acid is only effective at close range."

"Not very comforting when you're on the slowest dragon." Fishlegs yelled and then looked down at Meatlug. "I'm sorry, girl, had to be said."

"There's too many of them." Snotlout yelled just as an acid attack missed him by inchers. "And they're come out of nowhere!"

Hiccup thought for a moment then saw a Changewing appearing in front of him when it was front of the night sky and fired acid at him. Hiccup dodged the acid attack and looked up at the sky and realised something.

"Wait a minute." Hiccup said. "If they don't have anything to camouflage against…"

"It'll take away their advantage." Fishlegs finished.

"And give us a chance to counterattack." Ragnar added.

"Up! Up!" Astrid ordered.

They all flew into the sky and the Changwings followed them, but now they were visible. Astrid then turned to face them and fired several spikes at the Changwings, as Hiccup fired plasma blasts at them. This scared the Changwings and they flew back to the island.

"What did I say about the Changwing debacle?" Fishlegs asked. "Was no one listening?"

They then flew their way back to Berk.

* * *

The next day, Gobber in the forge examining Hiccup's shield.

"Now, where did he hide it?" Gobber said fiddling with the shield. "Where is the trigger for the—"

Stoick at that moment entered and looked at Gobber. "Gobber!" He yelled.

This made Gobber jump and accidently fired the grapple line, which warped around Stoick and pulled him in towards him. They looked at each other awkwardly in silence.

"So I'll just… unwind that and, uh… hopefully, no one is looking." Gobber said awkwardly. Gobber found the trigger and the grapple line freed Stoick and retracted back into the centre hub. "So what can I do for you?"

"I came for my saddle." Stoick said. "Did you make the adjustments I asked for?"

"It's done and back on Thornado. It should do wonders for you manoeuvrability." Gobber said.

"Good." Stoick said.

"Of course, that shouldn't matter right now, what with the ban on flying and all." Gobber said.

"And what ban would that be, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Stoick the ban… on flying dragons." Gobber said confused. "The one that where no one is allowed to…" He stopped when he realised what was going on and looked at Stoick with a cunning smile. "Ah, I see. The ban where no one is allowed to fly dragons except the chief."

"Someone's got to patrol the island. It might as well be me." Stoick said in defence.

"Uh—huh." Gobber said not buying it.

"And not a word to anyone. Especially Hiccup. I mean it." Stoick said firmly.

"Stoick, I'm nothing if not careful." Gobber said. Suddenly the metal rim hit him in the face. "Catapult. Should of seen that one coming." He said dazed.

Stoick shook his head and left.

That night, the dragon riders were in the forest examining a scorch mark made by a Typhoomerang on the ground.

"Much like the rings inside a tree, the scorch mark can tell you the age and thus size of the Typhoomerang in question." Fishlegs explained.

"It's still warm." Hiccup said feeling the hot ask.

"Which means it wasn't here too long ago." Astrid said.

"And looking at the size of the scorch mark it's quite big." Ragnar said.

"And if you look at the mark, you can tell which way it came from and which way it was heading." Fishlegs said.

"I know which way it's heading without all that stupid stuff." Snotlout said getting up on to his feet.

"Oh, really?" Astrid said unconvinced. "Where it's going?"

"It's not it's coming—at us. Right now!" Snotlout said pointing behind them.

Everyone got up and looked at where Snotlout was pointing and saw a Typhoomerang flying towards them.

"So, uh, anything else we need to learn?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope." Tuffnut said.

"We're good." Ruffnut yelled.

"But, I would like to learn how we run any from an angry Typhoomerang." Ragnar said as they ran to their dragons.

They didn't waste a second and jumped onto their dragons and flew up into the sky. As they flew back to the village, Tuffnut looked down and saw something and looked at Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup." Tuffnut yelled.

"Yes, Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"When did your dad join Dragon Flight Club?" Tuffnut asked.

"He didn't." Hiccup said confused.

"Oh. Weird. Because he's right there." Tuffnut said pointing down.

Hiccup looked down and saw flew below them was Stoick on Thornado. "What the—aw, quick!" He yelled looking at the other dragon riders. "Evasive cloud manoeuvres." They all quickly flew up into the clouds to hide themselves from Stoick. "We have to stay up in here in the clouds until we're right over the village."

"We might have a hard time doing that." Ragnar said pointing down.

"What are you two doing?" Astrid asked.

The twins had decided to fly upside down and hand Barf and Belch's heads stick out of the clouds making them visible.

"We can't see in the clouds." Tufffnut said.

"Yeah, it's too cloudy." Ruffnut said.

"We're flying in clouds it's supposed to be cloudy." Ragnar reminded.

"Uh, you guys, if your heads are out of the clouds, my dad can see you." Hiccup said.

The twins looked down and saw Stoick flying up towards them. "Uh, not going to disagree with you there." Tuffnut said.

"Alright, guys, split up, head home and please keep the dragons out of sight." Hiccup said.

They all flew in different directions just as Stoick entered the cloud. He then began to chace after any shadow he saw.

Everyone had managed to reach their homes without getting caught. When Fishlegs reached his home he jumped off Meatlug.

"Okay, come on." He whispered as they both crept slowly to the door. "Whew. We made it girl. I knew we were smarter than—"

"Smart than who Fishlegs?" A voice asked.

Fishlegs looked up and saw standing in front of him was Stoick looking down at him with an angry scowl. "Chief! What are you doing up?" Fishlegs asked as if nothing was wrong.

"You're coming with me son." Stoick said glaring at him.

* * *

Moments later in the Great Hall, Stoick and Gobber were questioning Fishlegs.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Fishlegs, what were you doing out there flying and who was with you?" Stoick asked.

"My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs said with his eyes closed.

Fishlegs had said the same thing over and over again every time Stoick or Gobber asked him a question.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Gobber said leaning over to Stoick. "He's kind of giving me the willies."

"My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs repeated.

"Fishlegs, this is not an interrogation." Stoick said calmly. It was at that moment the touches flames went out making Fishlegs hyperventilate.

"Actually, it does kind of feel like an interrogation, Stoick." Gobber said.

"Not helping, Gobber." Stoick said.

"My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs repeated.

* * *

The next night, Fishlegs was explaining to them what happened to him last night to the other dragon riders, minus Snotlout, who was late.

"He put the screws to me. I thought I was going to crack. Especially when the lights went out." Fishlegs said. "But I held firm, because I know the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club."

"Oh, great, not that again." Tuffnut muttered.

"You did great, Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nothing." Hiccup answered.

"That doesn't sound like fun at all." Tuffnut complained.

"Look, my dad s no to us. It's important that we lay low until this blows over." Hiccup said. "We need to be invisible."

"Hey, hey, you guys!" Snotlout yelled as he flew into the arena on a flaming Hookfang.

"So much for being invisible." Ragnar muttered.

"Snotlout, what did I tell you?" Hiccup asked. "No dragons."

"Yeah, even I knew that." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup sighed and looked towards Snotlout. "What's so important anyway?" He asked.

"Let's just say I may have saved this entire island!" Snotlout said proudly. "Alvin and the Outcasts are attacking as we speak."

"Alvin." Hiccup said.

"He's attacking sooner then we excepted." Ragnar said.

"So what do we do now?" Astrid asked.

* * *

Moments later, Hiccup was in his house standing in front of a sleeping Stoick, trying to wake him up.

"Dad, wake up. Dad!" Hiccup said placing a hand on his dad's shoulder. Then suddenly without warning Stoick's eyes opened and he grabbed a nearby axe in one hand and Hiccup in the other ready to strike. "Dad, it's me! Please don't chop me."

Stoick stopped when he realised it was Hiccup. "Hiccup!" He said as he lowered him down. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me when I'm asleep?"

"Okay! It's no fun for me either." Hiccup pointed out. "But this is an emergency. The Outcasts are sailing towards Berk."

"And how would you know that?" Stoick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Hiccup asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you no flying Hiccup." Stoick said as placed the axe away with his other collection of weapons and grabbed his helmet.

"Yeah. By the way, I've been thinking about that. Doesn't the ban on dragon flying pertain to all dragons, even, oh, let's say a Thunderdrum?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

Stoick just remained silent not sure what to say. "We'll talk about this later." He said finally and he placed his helmet on. "Wake the others." He made his way to the door. "We'll need the full academy."

He opened the door and came face to face with Fishlegs, who was sitting on top of Meatlug. "Hey, chief." He said.

Stoick looked at him shocked and was even more shocked when he saw the other dragon riders behind him on their dragons.

* * *

Moments later they were flying towards the Outcasts ships that were heading towards Berk.

"I'm going to draw their first round of fire. When they're reloading, you attack." Stoick ordered. "But not before."

Hiccup nodded and Stoick flew down towards the Outcast ships. The moment they saw Stoick flying towards them, Alvin gestured to his Outcasts to stand ready.

"On my command!" Alvin ordered and the Outcasts loaded the catapults. "And… now!"

They then fired the catapults and boulders flew towards Stoick. "Thornado, down!" Stoick ordered. Thornado dodged the boulders and fired a sonic blasts at the Outcasts ships blowing them back.

"Fire!" Alvin ordered after he recovered from the sonic blast.

Outcasts grabbed some crossbows and fired arrows at Stoick. But Thornado fired another sonic blast blasting the arrows back where they came from. Outcasts fired more boulders from their catapults, but Thornado simple dodged them. One Outcast managed to hit Stoick with a boulder, but he caught it and flew it back towards them.

"Now, Hiccup!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup and the other dragon fired flew down and fired down at the Outcasts ships.

"Here they come. Just like you said." An Outcast said to Alvin.

"Open the cargo hold!" Alvin ordered. Outcast opened the cargo hold and Changwings flew out.

"Changwings!" Hiccup yelled.

The Changewings flew away from the Outcast ship spiting acid at the dragon riders as they flew past them. They turned around and saw the Changewings flying towards Berk.

"We can't let them get to Berk!" Astrid said.

"If they go into town, they'll tear Berk apart and we won't be able to see them." Fishlegs said.

"Then let's stop them." Ragnar said.

The dragon riders then flew after the Changewings in attempted to stop them. The Changwings were only a mile away from Berk, but were stopped when Snotlout flew right in front of them and fired a fire blast at them scaring them off.

Astrid then came in front of a Changewing that tried to back track. The Changewing spat acid at her, but she dodged it and fired several spikes at it backed up by a plasmablast from Hiccup.

A Changwing flew down at them, but Ragnar showed up and blocked it's path and fired a roar at it scaring it off making it to join the others.

"Ragnar, you and me are going to help my dad. Astrid, you and the others herd them towards Changewing Island and make sure they don't head back this way." Hiccup ordered before he and Ragnar flew down towards the Outcast ships.

"Got it!" Astrid yelled.

Then she and the other dragon riders began to herd the Changewing towards Changewing Island. On the Outcasts ship Alvin saw everything.

"Alvin, the wild dragons are retreating." An Outcast said before Alvin punched him in the face.

"I can see that!" Alvin said.

Hiccup then flew down and flew just above the water towards Alvin's ship. When they past it they caused it to shake. The Outcasts then covered their eyes when Skull and Thornado did a combined roar.

Hiccup then began to fire plasma blasts hitting the ship. Both Hiccup and Stoick then flew up higher in the air and fired plasma blasts and sonic blasts. When the two shots hit into one another they created a fireworks display of purple sparks. This caused some of the Outcast ship to be set on fire.

"Dad! Our shots combined!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hit them again, son!" Stoick yelled.

They did their combined attack again scaring the Outcasts.

"Oh, come about. Set a course for Outcast Island." Alvin ordered in defeat.

"They're retreating!" Hiccup yelled as the Outcast ships turned around.

"We did it!" Ragnar yelled.

"Well done, boys!" Stoick said smiling at them.

"Thanks, dad." Hiccup said happily.

They then flew back to Berk. As they flew both Stoick and Ragnar saw that something was bothering Hiccup.

"What is it?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, that not the look of someone, who succeed in defending his home." Ragnar said.

"I don't know, I… just figured Alvin would have a little better plan than this." Hiccup said confused.

"Let's just be thankful he didn't." Stoick said.

They then flew back to the village.

* * *

Later at Hiccup's house Stoick was looking at a scroll while eating. Hiccup walked down and sat next to him.

"I don't like that you disobeyed me, son, but I can admit when I'm wrong." Stoick said looking at his son. "I shouldn't have grounded the dragons. I was just… being a father."

"I understand, dad." Hiccup said.

"Alright. Now, tell me about this Dragon Flight Club of yours. And don't leave out a thing." Stoick said leaning towards his son.

"Well, the first thing you have to remember is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." Hiccup started.

* * *

Unknown to anybody there were dragon eggs laying in a tunnel under Berk. Next to them were crates with the Outcast crest on them.

Suddenly an egg exploded and reviled a baby Whispering Death.


	2. The Iron Gronckle

The dragon riders minus Ragnar were flying on their dragons trying to locate an Outcast ship that had been seen nearby. Unfortunately Fishlegs was lagging because Meatlug was so slow. When they looked out at the open water they saw nothing.

"We missed it." Snotlout said.

They all then flew to the nearest sea stack and landed.

"It was heading this way. It must of outrun us." Astrid said.

"How does an Outcast ship outrun our dragon?" Hiccup asked.

Fishleg then appeared and slowly landed in-between Snotlout and the twins. "That's how." Snotlout said glaring at Fishlegs.

"Whoo! We were really moving girl." Fishlegs said patting Meatlug. He then looked at everyone around him. "What'd we miss?"

"It's not what you missed. It's what we all missed." Snotlout complained.

"Snotlout." Hiccup warned.

"What? I'm just calling it like I see it." Snotlout said. Then he turned and looked at Fishlegs and Meatlug. "If we didn't have slow and really, really slow holding us back, I don't know, maybe we'll have a chance to actually do what were supposed to be doing!"

"Snotlout, that's not helping." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, that a bit harsh." Astrid agreed.

"Guys, he does have a point." Fishlegs said.

"Fishlegs." Hiccup said softly.

"No, it's no big deal, Hiccup." Fishlegs said. "You guys keep looking. Meatlug and I will circle back and patrol the cliffs, shore up the rear."

"Are you sure about this?" Astrid asked.

"Absolutely." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and then back at Fishlegs. "Okay. Ragnar is back at Berk trying to find some herbs get him if you need some help and use your dragon call if you spot anything."

"You know I will." Fishlegs said. Then they flew off leaving Fishlegs behind. "Wow, I thought they'd put up more of a fight than that." He said sadly and looked at Meatlug. "Didn't you?"

He then hopped on her back and they flew off.

* * *

Moments later they were back on the island next to collection of rock and berry bushes. They both were sitting down and looking out to sea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs asked Meatlug. Meatlug just eat a nearby rock. "Yeah, that's right." He said as he eat a berry from a berry bush. "There's plenty of stuff we do better that the others."

"Like hovering." Fishlegs said as he ate more berries. "And zig-zagging. And then there's… stationary flying, which admittedly, is similar to hovering." He sighed.

He then continued to eat some more berries, while Meatlug ate some rocks. Meatlug saw how upset Fishlegs was and walked up to him and gave him a big lick.

"Oh, girl, you always know how to make me feel better." Fishlegs said giving her a hug. He then pick up a nearby rock. "And I know how to make you feel better too." Once she saw the rock she began to wag her tail. "Have at them girl." He said throwing the rock at her.

Meatlug chased after the rock and caught it and ate it. Then they both began to eat everything in sight.

* * *

About an hour later they both were walking towards the forge in pain. Fishlegs had his arms around his stomach. They soon saw Ragnar and Gobber working at the forage.

"Ragnar…" Fishlegs said groaning in pain. Both Ragnar and Gobber turned around and saw the two of them in pain. "Could you help Meatlug?" He then gave a hiccup. "She's not feeling well."

"Her! What about you?" Ragnar asked.

"What's the problem?" Gobber asked.

"She ate a ton of rocks, but she can't seem to fire out any lava." Fishlegs explained.

Meatlug proved this by trying to fire out some lava, but nothing happened. She then fell to the ground not able to move.

Ragnar walked up to her and examined her. He then opened her both and pulled away a second later.

"By Thor's hammer." Ragnar said in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked worried.

"Her breath is as bad as Snotlout's." Ragnar said. He then turned to face his dad. "You need to do thing about."

He then walked up to her stomach and patted it. "Just a bit of indigestion." He said looking at Fishlegs. "And from the looks of you you're suffering from the same problem."

"Sounds like you two over did it. Celebrating, were you?" Gobber asked.

"Not exactly." Fishlegs groaned.

"Problem is I've run out of the herbs that could help her." Ragnar said.

"Don't worry. Your old dad can fix her right up." Gobber said walking over to his work bench.

He then pulled out a crate and started pull weapons out of it. This made Fishlegs very nervous and Ragnar was worried himself. They relaxed when he pulled out a feather.

"A-ah. There we go." He said. He then walked up to Meatlug and began to tickle her stomach with the feather.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. That's not going to—" He was interrupted when Meatlug began to spit out large amounts of reddish-orange lava.

The lava spread everywhere and when she finally stopped the entire floor was covered in lava. Ragnar, Fishlegs and Gobber jumped onto the anvil so they could avoid the lava.

"Boy, you two really did over do it." Ragnar said looking around the forge.

"Sorry about your shop. I've never seen her make this much lava before. Or this colour. It's weird." Fishlegs said looking at the lava. He then looked at Gobber who was still holding the feather. "Okay. Tickle at will."

"Ugh. Keep your tunic on, boy. I only do dragons." Gobber said handing Fishlegs the feather.

* * *

Later that evening Fishlegs was giving Meatlug a scrub down. He stopped when he saw the other dragon riders returned from their search and landed in the plaza.

"Did you find the Outcast ship?" Fishlegs asked running up to them.

"Do you see an Outcast ship?" Snotlout asked after blathering.

"No we didn't find them." Hiccup said. At that moment Ragnar and Gobber came out of the forge and in Gobber's hand was a new sword.

"Fishlegs, do you know what this it?" Gobber asked.

"Don't tell me. Don't tell me." Tuffnut said.

"Um, A sword?" Ruffnut answered.

"I said don't tell me." Tuffnut said and began to punch his sister.

"I wasn't telling you. I was telling him." Ruffnut said as she blocked his punches.

"Guy's it was a rhetorical question." Ragnar pointed out.

"Uh, what's rhetorical?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh, never mind." Ragnar said rolling his eyes.

"Not just a sword. Feel it." Gobber said tossing it over to Astrid. "Both me and Ragnar made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop."

"This was made from Gronckle lava?" Hiccup asked as Astrid slashed the sword around.

"I prefer to call it Gronckle iron." Gobber said.

"I call it steel." Ragnar said.

"We're still arguing on what to call this new metal." Gobber explained. "Anyway, I got tired of waiting for it to cool."

"It was a big waste of space." Ragnar said.

"And next thing you know, bing, bang, boom and we're created this little beauty." Gobber said pointing at the sword.

"It's pretty." Astrid said examining the sword. "But too light, would never hold up in battle." She tossed it back to Gobber.

"Exactly what we thought." Gobber said. "Until we did this." He then grabbed Snotlout, who was holding a sword, pulled him in front of him and swung the sword at, slicing it in half, like it was a slice of bread. Everyone minus Ragnar just stared.

"Is there any left?" Astrid asked, excited. "I've been wanting a new dagger."

"New helmets." The twins said at the same time and banged their heads into each other.

"Ours are pretty banged up… from banging… them." Tuffnut said before he and his sister collapsed onto the ground.

"Yep, it'd go nice on that fancy new shield of yours." Gobber said to Hiccup and handed him the sword.

"Exactly what I was thinking. It could make it stronger and lighter." Hiccup said swing the sword.

"And I've got some plans for it was well." Ragnar said smiling.

"Excuse me. Why don't you start by making me a new sword?" Snotlout demanded showing the remains of his sword.

"Why don't you start by getting in line?" Gobber said.

"Yeah, we're going to be kind of busy for the next few days." Ragnar said point.

They looked at the forge and saw a huge line of people queuing up. "The whole village has heard about Meatlug's Gronckle iron and they all want a piece of the action."

Fishlegs just looked on smiling at the sight of people.

* * *

The next day Ragnar and Gobber were making things out of Gronckle iron for people, things like: swords, maces, helmets, axes, and hammers. Fishlegs was helping by making Meatlug spit out the special lava that was needed to make the metal.

In his free time Ragnar was making two of his very own swords. He made the grip so that they would fit in both his hands perfectly. Hiccup was using the metal to, he was rebuild his special shield, making it stronger, lighter and very shiny.

"This Gronckle iron is going to do wonders for my shield." Hiccup said.

"I still say it should be called steel, but it perfect for my new swords." Ragnar said swing his new swords around.

"Yeah, how great is this stuff." Fishlegs said as he handed a sword to a customer.

"So what kind of rocks did you feed her?" Hiccup asked curious.

"Well, actually, I can't tell you." said Fishlegs uncomfortably.

"No?" Gobber said, suspicious.

"Why not?" Ragnar asked rising an eye brow.

"It's a trade secret." Fishlegs lied. He then picked up a nearby mace. "If it told you, I'd have to mace you."

They were interrupted by Astrid landing next to the forge. "Hiccup the sentries said they saw another boat." Astrid announced. "We have to go now." Hiccup put the shield down and mounted Toothless.

"You two coming?" Hiccup asked.

"I would love to, Hiccup, but as you see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy." Fishlegs said gesturing to the long line outside the forge.

"Yeah, hand my dad needs all the help he needs." Ragnar said.

Hiccup nodded and he and Astrid flew off leaving them behind.

"We're getting low on Gronckle Iron." Gobber in formed Fishlegs and handed him the feather.

"Okay, girl, let's make some magic." Fishlegs said.

He then tickled Meatlug's stomach with the feather, but all she spat out were two metal balls.

"What are we supposed to do with that, Fishlegs?" Gobber asked.

"Make someone one a fetching pair of indestructible earrings?" Ragnar added.

At that moment a Viking raised his hand. "Not going to happen, Gunnar." Gobber said without turning around.

The crowd outsider was getting a little impatient. "We better do something and fast." Ragnar said.

"Alright, boy. I think it's time you let us in on your trade secret." Gobbber said looking at Fishlegs.

* * *

Moments later the three of them walked down to the spot with the berry bushes. Gobber was hauling an empty wheelbarrow.

"Okay, this is the spot." Fishlegs said.

"Alight, let load her up." Gobber said and put the wheelbarrow on the ground. "Care to tell us which one of these is the wondrous rock?"

"With pleasure." Fishlegs said and began examining the rocks scattered around. He quickly began picking up rocks and weighing them, muttering to himself.

"You don't know, do you?" Ragnar and Gobber said at the same time.

Fishlegs dropped the rocks in his hand and ate some berries from a nearby bush. "Of course I do." He lied. He then ate some more berries. "It's just, well, rocks can be very, you know."

"No we don't." Ragnar said crossing his arms.

"Meatlug was very emotional that day. She was eating everything in sight." Fishlegs explained.

"She was?" Gobber said grabbing a berry he hand hold in his hand.

"Yes. It was a tough day for both of us." Fishlegs said in defence. Both Ragnar and Gobber looked at him unconvinced. "Okay, fine, I don't know what rock makes Gronckle Iron. I'm a failure, a liar, a fraud. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Fishlegs." Ragnar ordered grabbing his shoulders.

"Listen we'll just pick as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try them one at a time and eventually we'll land on the winner." Gobber said.

"Promise?" Fishlegs said now calmed down.

"I'm sure." said Gobber reassuringly.

They then gathered all the different rocks they could fit in the wheelbarrow.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arena the dragon riders had failed to find the Outcast ship and were discussing the problem.

"Well, that was complete waste of time." Hiccup said.

"We doubled back over the same arena five times." Astrid said.

"Really? That was the same place? It looked different." Tuffnut said.

"That's cause you were flying upside down, you mutton head." Snotlout reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Tuffnut said remembering. "Fun, though."

"You know, we needed somebody to keep track of our positioning." Astrid noted.

"Yeah, we did." Hiccup agreed. "And some low speed hovering could of helped over that sea stack."

"I know." Astrid agreed.

"Oh, come on. You're not talking about him, are you?" Snotlout asked realising who they were talking about.

"Oh, no. Not him, are you?" Tuffnut said. Then he turned to look at his sister. "Hey, who are they talking about?"

"I have no idea." Ruffnut answered. "But he sounds important, so it definitely can't be you."

"We're talking about Fishlegs." Hiccup said. "And speaking of missing members we should try and get Ragnar back."

"We're a team and on a team, everybody has a role to play." Astrid said.

"Astrid's right. We're all important. When one of us if missing, it's just not the same." Hiccup said.

"It's your fault. You made him quite." Snotlout said bluntly.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other not bothering to point out that he was the one that suggested to kick Fishlegs out of the team.

* * *

Meanwhile at the forge Gobber had just dumped all rocks in front of Meatlug, who was excited.

"She's so excited, she doesn't know where to start." Fishlegs said.

"May I suggest a little sandstone appetiser." Gobber suggested.

Gobber then tossed some sandstone into the her mouth. She spat out a thin runny lava, Gobber then began to bang it on an anvil, He then placed in a bucket of water. When it was cooled, it only made glass.

"Great, we're made some glass." Ragnar said. Gobber then tossed it aside which then shattered.

"Let's try again." Gobber said. He rummaged through the rock pile and pulled out a shiny black rock. "Oh, I like this one, shiny, like Gronckle Iron."

He gave Meatlug the strange rock, she swallowed it and they all waited. Suddenly it was starting to get hot inside.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Fishlegs asked brushing some sweat off his forehead.

"I thought it was just me." Ragnar said pulling the neck of his shirt.

"Now that we two mention it." Gobber said equally hot. The looked at Meatlug and saw she was glowing orange and stream was coming out of her. "She's going to burst!" He said and gave Fishlegs the feather. "Tickle her! Tickle her before she blows us all to Valhalla!"

Gobber then pushed Fishlegs towards Meatlug. He got down on his hands and knees and began to tickle her stomach with the feather, but he had to pull his arm out every few seconds because her scales were burning his arm. She then spat out the rock, it was even melted.

The crowd outside were very disappointed. "Sorry, everyone. False alarm. I'm open to suggestions." Fishlegs said to the crowd.

"This is outrageous!" A Viking said.

"Something must be done!" Another one said.

It was at that moment the dragon riders appeared behind the crowd. They saw Fishlegs standing in front of the crowd.

"There he is." Astrid said pointing. "What are we going to do and what about Ragnar?"

"I can pound on them until they agree to come back." Snotlout suggested.

"Or we could just ask him. As for Ragnar we'll as him once they're not so busy." Hiccup said.

"What's wrong with the pounding?" Tuffnut asked. "I like pounding. I like a pound of cake. I like measuring my weight in pounds."

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled. Seeing that he did not hear him he yelled again and jumped up and down with his arms raised. "Fishlegs! Fishlegs!"

Unfortunately the crowd his understood and began to yell Fishlegs name to encourage him to make more Gronkle iron.

"It would seem as if you're getting very popular." Ragnar said looking at the nervous Fishlegs.

"You know, I once saw a Viking mob turn on one of their own. Tore the poor sot limb for limb, started just like this." Gobber said making Fishlegs whimper.

"Not helping dad." Ragnar said.

"It's just that Meatlug ate so many different rocks. I can't figure it out." Fishlegs said placing his hands on his head. He then got an idea and looked up and Gobber. "Wait, that's it." He then turned to look at the crowd. "Hold onto your tunics, folks. You want the Gronckle iron? You got the Gronckle iron."

"I like your enthusiasm in the face of dismemberment." Gobber said.

"I just hope that you've got a plan or they tear you from limb from limb." Ragnar said and Fishlegs grabbed a bunch of different rocks.

"Oh, I am." Fishlegs said. "It must of have been a combination of rocks that made Gronckle iron. That's the only explanation."

The three of them then shoved different rock into Meatlug's mouth. She then began to chew down on them.

"Never seen a boulder she didn't like, eh?" Gobber chuckled.

"Let's just hope this works." Ragnar said.

When she stopped everyone just stared at her. Slowly and suddenly there came a strange humming sound that sounded like it came inside of her and it was growing louder.

"Okay, something's happening." Fishlegs noted.

All of a sudden the metal shovel in Gobber's hand flew out of it and attached itself to Meatlug.

"Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hand." Gobber said looking at the two boys.

Then a pair of tweezers attached itself to Meatlug just like the shovel.

"Her scales are attracting metal." Fishlegs said.

"I've heard of this." Ragnar said. Gobber and Fishlegs looked at him. "I got some scrolls from Trader Johann, anyway they mentioned a magic stone called a magnet that could attach metal towards it."

"Are you saying this is what's happening?" Gobber asked as a more metal objects attached themselves to Meatlug.

"Looks like it." Ragnar said.

"Stay calm, girl. Just stay calm. Daddy's here." Fishlegs said trying to calm her down.

Gobber then noticed that his prosthetics were shaking from his tool storage. "Fishlegs!" He yelled.

Fishlegs turned around in time to his the prosthetics heading towards him. "Caught!" Ragnar yelled throwing him a shield.

Fishlegs caught the shield in time and blocked prosthetics, but then shield attached itself to Meatlug. When it did Meatlug started to run around in circles. The three of them tried to calm her down, but she ran off when a shield slammed her in the behind.

"I'll get Hiccup. You try and calm her down." Ragnar said to Fishlegs.

He then ran up to Skull and hopped on him and flew off. Fishlegs began to chase after Meatlug. They ran all over the village as more metal items snapped onto Meatlug. Unfortunately some of the metal it question were weapons that could pierce her scales.

Then Hiccup flew down on Toothless, who fired a plasma blast at the weapons. "Nice shot, bud." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup you have to help Meatlug," Fishlegs cried.

"Yeah, I know Ragnar told me what happen." Hiccup said. Ragnar and Snotlout then flew next to him. "Okay, Ragnar, Snotlout, we got to herd her away from the village."

"Got you!" Ragnar said.

"On it!" Snotlout said.

The two of them flew down towards Meatlug. Fishlegs was still chasing after her trying to calm her down.

"Meatlug, come to daddy!" He ordered. Meatlug was so scared she didn't hear him.

"You're all mine, Meaty." Snotlout said flying down towards her.

"Stop! Cease!" Fishlegs yelled. Snotlout then flew next to her trying to stop her. Hookfang then turned his head and looked at Fishlegs. "Wait! Stop! Heel!" He ordered.

Hookfang miss understood him and stopped doing exactly what Fishlegs said. Snotlout was thrown off when he did this and landed on a sack of potatoes. She looked on when Meatlug ran past and Hiccup and Ragnar followed close behind.

"I meant to do that, you know." Snotlout said dazed.

Meatlug was now flying in the forest and Hiccup and Ragnar were following close behind her. She was smashing her way through the trees and Hiccup and Ragnar were forced to fly above them.

"Ah, this isn't working." Hiccup said.

"Then what do we do?" Ragnar asked.

"You go and get Fishlegs. Meanwhile we'll try getting ahead and cutting her off." Hiccup said.

"Right!" Ragnar said and flew back towards the village.

Hiccup then dived down and started to overtake Meatlug. "Here we go, bud. This way." Hiccup said overtaking her.

Meatlug then stopped when she reached to the edge of a cliff. Toothless then landed behind her, blocking her. Meatlug turned to face them.

"Meatlug." Hiccup soothed. "Hey girl." He quietly got off Toothless. "It's me. Remember me? Your old pal, Hiccup. Nothing to be afraid of. We're going to figure this out, but you have to stay still." Meatlug then started to back away from him. "No, no, no, no. Easy, easy, girl. I'm here to help you."

Hiccup then began to move towards her. Skull then landed and Ragnar and Fishlegs jumped off.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs warned.

"Not now Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

"No, no, you don't understand." Fishlegs said.

"Not now Fishlegs," Hiccup said again.

"I'd listen to the man." Ragnar advised.

"It's metal—" Fishlegs said. But before he could finish the warning Hiccup's metal leg slipped out from under him making him fall to the ground. "Your leg." He finished. Hiccup was then pulled onto Meatlug's belly.

"Oh, gotcha." Hiccup said realising his mistake.

Now startled Meatlug then off, but this time with Hiccup hanging upside down from her belly screaming.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Fishlegs yelled.

"Absolutely no idea!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Ah, just like last time Meatlug took off with him." Ragnar said remembering what happened last Snoggletog.

The three of them watched Meatlug fly off with Hiccup. Toothless then looked at Fishlegs and he looked at him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs asked. Toothless gestured to his saddle. "Oh, I was afraid you were."

"Hey someone has to ride with him and Skull's more comfortable with me." Ragnar pointed out as he helped Fishlegs onto Toothless' back.

"Alright, Toothless. let's just not break any speed records, okay?" Fishlegs said as he put his foot in the stirrup that was designed for people with normal a leg. Hiccup had decided to put two stirrups, one for his leg and the other for a normal person in case someone else had to ride Toothless. "Just give me the 'night' without the 'furry.'"

"Can you hurry up, Hiccup and Meatlug are probably half way to Outcast Island by now." Ragnar said as Fishlegs tried figure out how to open the tail.

"Yeah, it's not as easy as it looks." Fishlegs said. He then continued to figure out how to open the tail. "This looks like it could present a—" Fishlegs then managed to open the tail and Toothless took off like shot. "Problem!" He yelled.

"Well at least he got the tail open." Ragnar said to Skull, who then flew off after them.

"Too much fury! Too much fury!" Fishlegs yelled clinging onto his neck for dear life. They soon managed to catch up with Hiccup and Meatlug. "Daddy's coming, Meatlug. He maybe barfing, but he's coming." Fishlegs then finally managed to grab the handles on the saddle and Toothless could stabilise.

"Nice to see your getting the hang of it." Ragnar said flying alongside.

"Yeah, it's easy once you get the hang of it." Fishlegs said pleased with himself. "Now, let's get in close." They then went a little faster and began to catch up with Meatlug. "Easy, now. She's going to go left here. Stay in her blind spot." He said reading her movements. "Okay, now right." They followed his commands and they were right on the mark. "Dive!" They dived down after here and pulled up when she did. "Good job. Now level off."

"Well we did it." Ragnar said.

They had indeed done it they were now face to face with Hiccup, who was looking at them upside down.

"Hey." Hiccup said, awkwardly.

"Hey." Fishlegs said.

"I see you're hanging around." Ragnar said could help himself.

"Very funny." Hiccup said glaring at him. "How's it going?"

"Better than expected." Fishlegs said.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of this." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, so this may be a bad time." Hiccup said. "But I really wanted to say sorry for leaving you behind the other day."

"Hiccup." Fishlegs interrupted.

"I know, I know. You volunteered, but still I should have—" Hiccup began.

"Hiccup, I'm trying to concentrate here." Fishlegs said trying to reach for him.

"Yeah, now's not the time." Ragnar said flying next to Meatlug trying to turn her around.

"Oh, right, sorry." Hiccup said. He then saw something behind Fishlegs. "Wait!"

"Seriously, can we talk about our feeling later?" Fishlegs said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, we are working here." Ragnar said.

"No, look!" Hiccup said pointing.

The looked at where Hiccup was pointing and saw an Outcast ship sailing behind them. They saw that they sported them and saw that they were aiming their catapults and crossbows at them.

"They're getting ready to fire." Fishlegs said, panicking.

"I know, I've got an idea." Hiccup said as he grabbed Meatlug's front legs so he could be upright. He then looked at her. "Dive." He ordered.

The three dragons dived and flew towards the ship. "On my commanded." Savage ordered as Meatlug got closer to the ship. "Steady. Steady and…"

He was interrupted when the ship began to rock as the three dragons flew past. The Outcasts weapons were pulled out of their hands and went after Meatlug.

"Excellent!" Hiccup laughed. Then he was the weapons heading straight towards him. "Oh, not so excellent."

"I got this." Fishlegs said flying towards Meatlug.

"I sure hope you do." Ragnar said a bit worried.

Fishlegs then flew underneath Meatlug and tickled her belly. She spat out the magnet and everything stuck to her and chasing after her fell downwards. This also freed Hiccup who fell on Toothless' back and looked at Fishlegs and smiled.

"Laugh now, fools!" Savage yelled. "But he lives by the dragon—" He stopped when he saw every single metal object that had been attached to Meatlug falling down towards them. "Oh, great!"

Every one of the metal object fell through the ship, puncturing the haul and sinking it.

Flying away from the sinking Outcast ship, both Hiccup and Meatlug switched dragons.

"Oh, much better." Fishlegs said relieved. Meatlug then licked him. "Oh, I miss you too."

"Got to say today was different." Ragnar said.

"No kidding." Hiccup said.

"I just don't want to live through that again." Fishlegs said.

They all laughed and flew back to Berk.

* * *

Later that day, Ragnar, Fishlegs and their dragons walked up to the forge. They found Gobber standing there picking his ears with his hook waiting for them.

"Well if it isn't the concurring heroes." Gobber said.

"Hey, Gobber." Fishlegs said.

"Hi, dad." Ragnar said.

"Ready to get back tosome real work then?" Gobber asked slamming his hook on an anvil. "I've got orders up to my skivvies."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Fishlegs said. "But our responsibilities to the Academy are going to keep us pretty busy."

"Same with me, dad." Ragnar said.

"Eh, understandable." Gobber said not surprised. "Well, in that case I have a little something for you, Fishlegs." He went into the forge and came out with the first Gronckle iron sword he made and handed it to Fishlegs.

"That's the first sword you made, for yourself." Fishlegs said surprised.

"It is." Gobber said proudly. "But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves her." He then turned and looked at Ragnar. "And I think steel is a better name than Gronckle iron."

"You sure?" Ragnar asked surprised.

"I'm sure." Gobber said smiling.

"Thanks, Gobber." Fishlegs said, looking at sword. "But I didn't do it alone." He patted Meatlug on the head.

"I know." Gobber nodded. "That's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of earrings." He pulled out two earrings made from the last bit of steel Meatlug made.

Gobber showed them to her and she eat them, making Ragnar laugh. At that moment Hiccup flew into the plaza on Toothless.

"Ragnar, Fishlegs where have you been? We're been looking all over the island for you two. We need you two." Hiccup said and flew off.

"You hear that girl. They need us." Fishlegs said.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ragnar asked.

They both mounted their dragons and looked back at Gobber, who saluted them with his hook. They then flew off after Hiccup. Once they joined the other dragon riders, Fishlegs raised his new sword high.

It just shows you that no matter how small a part you have in a team you can end up being the most important part of it.


	3. The Night and the Fury

The dragon riders were gathered in the arena waiting for instructions from Hiccup.

"Okay, guys. Over here." Hiccup called and they all gathered around a board that had picture of Dragon Island on it. "Tomorrow's training mission was actually Astrid's idea. So I let her explain it."

Everyone minus Hiccup and Ragnar groaned as Astrid stepped forward. "What?" Astrid asked confused.

"Your training missions are so hard." Fishlehs complained.

"They are not." Astrid said.

"Hand to claw combat." Fishlegs said showing a bandaged hand.

"Spine dodging?" Snotlout added.

"Hot lava swimming?" Tuffnut said.

"We never did that." Astrid reminded.

"Yeah, but you should've it's way better than hand to claw combat." Tuffnut said.

"Don't guys, I have now made sure that Ragnar check all of our training missions before we go on them, to make sure there safe." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I was getting low on bandages." Ragnar added.

"Besides, this mission is easy." Astrid said and walked over to the board with the picture of Dragon Island on it. "Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the east side to this cave on the west side." They agreed that this mission sounded easy and were happy to do it. That was until Astrid continued. "At night." Making them groan. "With no camping gear." They all groaned even louder. "And no dragons."

"What? That's crazy. What's the point?" Snotlout asked. He then turned and glared at Ragnar. "I thought you were on your side."

"I don't see any danger as long as you remember your Flight Club training." Ragnar said.

"As for the point that we're going this, it's to work on our stealth skills and our wild dragon defence." Astrid explained.

"Both Astrid and Ragnar are right." Hiccup said. "We all know how strong we are with our dragons, but we'll have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them."

"Trust me. It'll be fun." Astrid said.

The others did look convinced and began to complain.

* * *

That night, the dragon riders had just landed on Dragon Island.

All of them were holding lanterns and brought weapons to defend themselves, Hiccup and brought his new shield, Astrid and brought her trusty battle axe, Ragnar had his two swords that were strapped to his back, Fishlegs was holding a small hammer, the twins had spears and Snotlout had a sword.

"Okay, one of us is going to have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island. That way, they won't try and help us." Hiccup explained. At that moment a Deadly Nadder flew down towards them. The moment they saw it Toothless, Stormfly and Skull fired at it scaring it off. "Just like that. Okay, so who's going to watch the dragons?"

Fishlegs looked at him proudly and began to speak. "I think the obvious choice is—"

"Me. I volunteer." Tuffnut interrupted.

"Bu—but I have way more dragon knowledge." Fishlegs protested.

"Yeah, from a book." Tuffnut pointed out. "But I… I feel them, in here." Placing a hand over his heart. "Besides, I did say, 'me first!'"

"Ah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tuffnut is right." Hiccup said. "Fishlegs, no one can argue with your dragon knowledge. But is Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them any time of the day or night, on our own, without help."

"I hate it when you make sense." Fishlegs muttered.

A few minutes later the Viking teens were saying goodbye to their dragons.

"See you later, Stormfly." Astrid said to Stormfly.

"You stay tough." Snotlout said to Hookfang.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be fine." Ragnar said to Skull.

"Bye, Meatlug." Fishlegs said to Meatlug.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ruffnut said to Barf.

They then started to make their way, but Toothless began to follow Hiccup.

"No, no, no, no, Toothless. You have to stay with Tuffnut." Hiccup said. "I can't believe I'm saying this either, but, uh, he's the boss."

"That's right. You heard that. Boss man. Head honcho. The big… boss honcho guy. The honch-boss." Tuffnut yelled. "Hey, anybody know where the cave is?" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Just messing with you. Or am I?" He laughed. "Even I don't know."

He then walked away with the dragons behind him.

"Remember, this is about stealth, not speed. It doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle a wild dragon if you ever you come across one." Hiccup reminded. "Understand?" They all nodded and walked off. "Alright, good luck, everyone. I'll see you back at the cave."

Hiccup began to walk away, but stopped when he heard Fishlegs muttering. "This is great." He looked up and saw Hiccup staring at him. "What? I'm formulating a plan."

"Fishlegs, you can do this." Hiccup said.

"Oh, man. I should have just stayed in nice, warm bed this morning, Meatlug peacefully licking my toes. But no!" Fishlegs complained.

"Move out, Fishlegs." Hiccup called.

"Don't rush me. I'm having a moment." Fishlegs yelled back.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." Ragnar voice said.

"Don't mention beds." Fishlegs yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut had managed to get the dragons into the cave. It was the same cave that the Red Death made when she attacked the Hairy Hooligans when they attacked the Dragon Nest.

"Alright, who's up for an all-nighter?" Tuffnut asked. The dragons didn't look interested in listening, but that didn't stop Tuffnut. "You guys are going to love my ghost stories."

Toothless had decided to leave and look for Hiccup. He sneaked behind Tuffnut and made his way to the cave entrance, but Tuffnut saw him.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, not so fast, Mr Night Fury. Remember the mission. No dragons help and that means you." Tuffnut reminded. "Besides, I'm in charge." Then Toothless wacked him with his tail and sent Tuffnut flying, he slammed into a stalactite. "I knew that was coming." He then looked at the dragons. "Li—little help here. Help out your boss honcho?"

Toothless fired a plasma blast from the stalactite and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was running around the island and came face to face with a wild Deadly Nadder.

"Okay, a wild Nadder. Should be simple." Astrid said as the Deadly Nadder walked towards her.

Astrid began my trying to stay in its blind spot. "Move to the blind spot and…" It took a few seconds, but the Deadly Nadder managed to get Astrid out of it's blind spot. She then noticed that it's spikes were sticking out. "Playing the spine game, huh?" It then fired it's spikes, but Astrid cartwheeled and somersaulted out of the way.

The Deadly Nadder looked at her in surprise. "So what do you want to do now?" Astrid asked brushing her bangs away.

Decide that it had enough it walked away and Astrid continued her way to the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was making his way to the cave, but talking while he walked.

"Snotlout Jorgenson super Viking." Snotlout said to himself slashing his sword around. He stopped when he was halfway across a log and laid on it. "At home in the wilderness and—" He didn't finish because he fell of it and landed in the pound below.

When he climbed out she saw a pack of Terrible Terrors appear out of the bushes. "Alright, bring it on, wild dragons. I'm ready for you." He said. The Terrible Terrors stopped in front of him and looked at him. "Okay, you want some? You want a piece of Snotlout? Bring it on, you little—"

He never finished that sentence because the Terrible Terrors jumped on him and made him fall back into the pound.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was also making his way to the cave and soon came to face a Hideous Zippleback.

"Let's see two heads, best thing to do it to make lots of noise to keep it confused." Ragnar said to himself.

Then the Hideous Zippleback barfed out gas and Ragnar rolled out of the way and pulled his swords out and banged them together. The moment he did the Hideous Zippleback began to get confused.

After about a few seconds of this it decided it had enough and flew off. Once it was gone Ragnar placed his swords back into their straps.

"I hope the others are having just an easy time as I am." Ragnar said.

He picked up his lantern and continued to make his way to the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruffnut was also making her way to the cave and came face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Monstrous Nightmare. Fast in straight lines, bad at turns." Ruffnut said as she backed away from it and it moved towards her. "It's probably just as afraid of me as I am of it, Right?" She said at the Monstrous Nightmare. She then dropped her spear. "Nope, I'm definitely more afraid!"

She ran away from it and the Monstrous Nightmare chased after her and began to fire a fire blast her. She managed to avoid it and went around a tree. However all she did was run back into it's face and turned around and ran around the tree again only for the same thing to happen.

"It's like it's inside my head!" Ruffnut yelled.

She ran away from it, but the Monstrous Nightmare didn't chase after her and instead just looked at her confused.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was also making his way to the cave and complained as he did.

"I'm cold and miserable." Fishlegs muttered to himself. Then suddenly he heard something in the bushes. "What was that? Who's there?"

Fishlegs then slowly walked away, looking around trying to find any movement. "Thank you Astrid and Ragnar. My death will be on your hands."

He was too busy complaining he did notice that he walked past a Typhoomerang. When it saw him it raised it's head and the second it did Fishlegs turned around, saw it and ran away screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was making his way to the cave until two Gronckles blocked his path. He simply threw some quartz stone and the two Gronckles chase after the rocks.

"Quartz, you guys are so predictable." Hiccup said. He then turned around and saw a camp fire in the distance. "Are you—campfire? Really? How is this stealthy?"

He then made his way down towards the campfire.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was telling the dragons some ghost stories. The dragons however were not very interested in the story.

"Scratch, scratch… who stole my golden hook? Scratch, scratch…" Tuffnut said. The dragons just yawned getting tired of the story. "And you turn around and he says, 'you did.'" He said pointing at Meatlug and notice that the dragons weren't scared on bit. "Ooh, tough cave."

While Tuffnut's back was turned Toothless got up and made his way to the entrance. He looked back to make sure Tuffnutt didn't see him. Satisfied that he was in the clear he looked forward and saw Tuffnut in front of him making him jump.

"Hey, hey, going somewhere?" Tuffnut asked. Toothless sighed and turned around. "Look, I get it. You're worried about your other half. I feel your pain. Well, not really. I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in imminent danger. One time she was on fire and I just watched for a while. Anyway, you can beat me with your tail, you can barbecue me with a plasma blast, you can lightly massage my shoulder and neck—" He said rubbing his shoulder. "You really could. I need it— But I will not shrink my responsibility to the—"

He stopped when he saw the dragons were fast asleep. "Sleeping? You're all sleeping." He said and shrugged. "Huh, not a bad idea.

He then began to fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had just entered the campsite. Then he saw movement in the bushes and Ragnar appeared.

"I see I wasn't the only one who saw the camp fire." He said.

"Guess great minds think alike." Hiccup said.

"And judging from the looks of it someone has been here a while." Ragnar said looking around.

Hiccup saw that he was right, there were dragon skull decorated around and there was still plenty of food around.

"Then if this site doesn't belong to any of us, then who does it belong to?" Hiccup asked.

He soon got his answer, because someone tackled him to the ground. Ragnar quickly pulled out his swords and was about to strike, but stopped when he realised who it was.

"Dagur?" Hiccup said.

"Oh, perfect." Ragnar muttered still not lowering his swords.

"Hiccup, old friend." Dagur said as he picked up Hiccup and gave him a bear hug. "You're alive." Then he saw Ragnar behind him. "And I see you're alive to."

"Uh, last time we checked." Hiccup said nervously. He secretly gestured for Ragnar to lower his swords, which he did. "So, uh, haven't seen you since—"

"Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk." Dagur said. Both Hiccup and Ragnar gave as sigh of relief, realising that Dagur hadn't figured out it was fake. "You fought off a Night Fury."

"Yeah, that was a battle you should have seen it." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, he went like bam, wham." Dagur said swing a sword around. "And then, you were all 'Dagur, save yourself!' And I was like, 'what? Okay I'm out of here.' But you stayed and then you must've—" He stooped and realised that he didn't know why they were here and pointed his sword at them. "So what are you two doing here?"

"What am are we doing here?" Hiccup asked himself as Ragnar held his swords tightly.

"Don't answer that. I know exactly what you two are going here." Dagur said. Ragnar was ready to swing his swords at him. "You two are here for the same reason I am, Hiccup. You're here to hunt dragons."

Ragnar loosened his grip on his swords and looked at Hiccup, who gave signs of relief. "Okay, you got us. That's what we're here for." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, just the two of us." Ragnar said.

"So whatever happened to that Night Fury, Hiccup?" Dagur asked.

"Oh, well, bad news it got away." Hiccup said calmly.

"That's great news." Dagur said grabbing Hiccup's shoulders.

"It—it is?" Hiccup said confused.

"Yes. New plan. The three of us are going to hunt the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all." Dagur announced.

"Uh, okay." Hiccup said awkwardly.

Dagur then pulled Hiccup to join him at the campfire and Ragnar sat next to Hiccup. Dagur then began to howl like a wolf.

"Come on. Howl with me. It feels good." Dagur said looking at Hiccup and Ragnar.

They both looked at each other and decided to humour him. They howled weakly while Dagur laughed.

After the howling Dagur began talking about what he had been doing.

"Hiccup, ever since I left Berk, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Dagur said looking at Hiccup.

"Well, that's kind of strange." Hiccup said awkwardly. "Well, I'm flattered."

"Not you, personally." Dagur said. "You and that Night Fury. It's like you—you knew that dragon. You were inside it's head, rattling it's cage and that, my muscularly challenged friend, that's when I decided I needed to know about dragons too. So I came here and I learned about them one by one."

"Well, that kind of explains your… unusual decorations." Ragnar said looking around.

"Ah, yes my trophies, but I'm still missing one." Dagur said pointing at an empty spot with his sword. "The head of a Night Fury."

"Shame there's only one known Night Fury." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, well I've learned about other dragons." Dagur said and pulled out a Deadly Nadder's spike. "The Deadly Nadder. Got this in the leg. It was awesome." He then pointed at a Monstrous Nightmare's skull. "The Monstrous Nightmare. Look at it. Not so monstrous now, are you?" He pulled out a big piece of cooked meat and began to eat it. "And don't get me started on the Gronckle."

Both Hiccup and Ragnar looked at the meat nervously. "Uh, is… is that—" Hiccup asked pointing at the meat.

"No, it's yak." Dagur answered. "Anyway, those big boys are quicker than you'd think." Suddenly they heard a dragon roar and Dagur dropped the meat and pulled out a crossbow.

"Whoa." Hiccup gasped at Dagur's reaction time. "Nice crossbow."

"My hunting weapon of choice." Dagur said. "You carry…" He turned and saw Hiccup only with a shield. "Hmm, just a shield?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just—just a shield. Just a plain, old shield." Hiccup said not waiting to relive it's hiden tricks.

"Very ornate. My sister had one just like that." Dagur said. "I myself have never felt the need to hide in combat." Then he noticed Ragnar's swords. "And I see you feel the same way judging with those two swords." He then began to shout maniacally.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ragnar said.

"So just how long have you been out here, Dagur?" Hiccup asked.

"Couple of days. Weeks, maybe. Hard to tell." Dagur said. "It's all a blur when you're on the hunt. Got to focus." He then turned and looked straight at Hiccup. "Eyes front, little man!"

"As a healer, I recommend rest." Ragnar said.

"Not till I take out that Night Fury." Dagur said. "I know it's on this island, Hiccup. I can feel it right here." He said placing a hand over his heart. He then grabbed Hiccup's hand and placed it over his heart. "You feel it, too, don't you Hiccup?" He said placing both hands over Hiccup's heart.

"Uh, no. I just feel really awkward." Hiccup said.

"I feel really awkward and nobody's placed a hand over my heart." Ragnar said.

Dagur just laughed hysterically and pushed Hiccup to the ground. "You two bring the funny, Hiccup. I'll give you that." Dagur said. "I'm going to grab my gear. Then we're going to get us that Night Fury, bother."

"'Brother'?" Hiccup asked staring at him.

"That's right. You and me." Dagur said walking away.

"And the awkwardness continues." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, Dagur's crazy not stupid sooner or later he's going to find out the truth." Ragnar said.

"I know that fight me and Dagur had in your visions. We have to make sure that doesn't happen." Hiccup said.

* * *

Moments later the three of them were being their hunt for the Night Fury. Dagur then stopped them when he heard something.

"Shh, that could be him." Dagur said.

"No, that sound is too big." Hiccup said.

"Sounds like a Monstrous Nightmare." Ragnar said.

Dagur then pulled them down and they saw the head of a Monstrous Nightmare flying around and firing a fire blast.

"You're right." Dagur said and aimed his crossbow at the Monstrous Nightmare. "I'm taking it down anyway. Just for fun." Hiccup quickly pushed his crossbow out of the way. He turned and glared at him. "How dare you?"

"I-I had to." Hiccup said trying to think of an excuse. "The Night Fury would have smelled it."

"They can do that?" Dagur asked surprised.

"Oh, yes. Oh, excellent sense of smell. It would have sense danger and fled." Hiccup explained.

"Must be the reason why you haven't been able to kill it yet." Ragnar said.

"Look at us." Dagur said looking at the both of them. "You this little runt of a—well, you know what you are. And you the geek. And me Dagur the Deranged. Who would have thought it we'd make such a formidable team?

"Not me. That's for sure." Hiccup said.

"I bet Loki is laughing his head off right now." Ragnar muttered.

"Let's move out." Dagur said.

He then dragged them both to continue the hunt.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was still asleep in the cave and woke up he heard a rock fall from the roof.

"Huh, what a great drea—what?" Tuffnut said the moment realised the dragons had disappeared. "Oh, really? That's how you're going do me. I don't think so."

He ran out of the cave and began to look around for the dragons. "Oh, it's on dragons. It is so on." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ragnar and Dagur were still hunting for a Night Fury. Dagur then stopped and pulled them behind a rock.

"Shh, shh, listen." He said. The was some kind of noise up heard. "Smaller this time. Could be the Night Fury."

"That actually sounds more like a wild yak to me." Hiccup said. Dagur didn't care and aimed his crossbow at the bushes were the noise came from. Hiccup was about to pull the crossbow away, but stopped when Snotlout emerged out of the bushes. "Ah, close enough."

They then moved from their hiding places and Snotlout saw them. "Hiccup! Ragnar!" He said and walked up to them. "Whoa, I'm I glad to see you. You would not believe what I've been through. This place is crawling with wild dragons."

"Why do you think it's called Dragon Island?" Ragnar asked.

Snotlout then saw Dagur standing next to them. "Dagur! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Snot-hat, is it?" Dagur asked.

"Lout, Snotlout." Snotlout corrected.

"Whatever." Dagur said not interested. He then looked at Hiccup and Ragnar. "I thought you two said you were here alone."

"We-we thought we were." Hiccup said He then turned and looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout! Why, you were supposed to stay at base camp."

"Huh?" Snotlout said confused.

"While me and Ragnar are hunting dragons here in the forest." Hiccup explained.

"You and Ragnar doing what in where?" Snotlout asked still confused.

"Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is he?" Dagur said walking away.

"You're not kidding." Ragnar said.

"Playalong." Hiccup said to Snotlout when Dagur was out of earshot. "We cannot let Dagur know about our dragons."

"Or he'll try to take them home and mount them on his wall." Ragnar added as the two of them walked off.

"Wait, you mean—" Snotlout said finally getting the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was still looking for the dragons. He stopped when he saw some dragon tracks on the ground.

"Hmm, Zippleback tracks." He said and looked ahead and saw a sleeping Hideous Zippleback ahead of him.

He walked up to the Hideous Zippleback and kicked it on the tail think it was Barf and Belch. "Gotcha! Now back to the cave—what?" He said when he realised that he wasn't talking to Barf and Belch, but a completely different Hideous Zippleback. "I thought, uh—I thought you were somebody else."

He then ran away and the Hideous Zippleback chased after him. They let out gas and sparked it, luckily Tuffnut managed to somersault out of the way.

"Look, it's a simple misunderstanding." He said as an explosion sounded behind his back.

He then saw a tree ahead of him and timed it right so that the Hideous Zippleback would slam into it between its necks.

He laughed and turned to face it. "Dragon trainer, one. Wild Zippleback, zero." He said.

The Hideous Zippleback let out gas and Tuffnut ran way before it could spark it.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was still finding his way to the cave. He was so nervous that he started to walk backwards, unaware that Snotlout was behind him doing the same thing. The moment their backs touched they turned around and screamed.

"Alright, alright calm down both of you." Ragnar said as he, Hiccup and Dagur walked up to them

"Fishlegs, would you look, it's Dagur. who is also out hunting dragons, just like us." Hiccup explained.

"Yes, we are dragon hunters out hunting." Snotlout explained.

"Hiccup, you and Ragnar's definition of 'alone' and mine are very different." Dagur noted.

"Would you believe that me and Hiccup wanted the glory of kill a Night Fury all to ourselves and everyone else had the same idea." Ragnar said.

"It would explain how we keep on running into your friends." Dagur said looking at Fishlegs and Snotlout. "But perhaps, this one can help us—"

"Hunt dragons!" Snotlout finished. "Cause that's what we are doing. Hunting."

"Dragons." Hiccup finished.

"Okay, got it." Fishlegs said understanding what's going on.

They then began to make their way deeper into the forest.

"You know we're a lot alike, Hiccup." Dagur said.

"Really? H-how's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we're both born leaders." Dagur said.

"Oh, yeah. He's right about that." Fishlegs agreed.

"Sons of chiefs." Dagur added.

"Yeah, that's true." Hiccup agreed.

"Who had to be eliminated so we could gain control." Dagur continued.

"Yes—what?" Hiccup said shocked. "No, no my dad hasn't been eliminated from anything."

"But he could, easy." Dagur said. "And so could be Alvin, making Ragnar the chief of the Outcasts. Just say the word and—" He then fired his crossbow. The arrow grabbed Fishlegs' lantern and slammed into a tree. Ragnar, Fishlegs and Snotlout just stared.

"Personal I always thought that you two were two sides of the same coin." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, that's something to think about." Hiccup said.

They then heard rustling in the bushes. Dagur gave the gesture to kneel down. They all kneeled down and past the gesture along. Astrid then appeared behind Snotlout and grabbed his head and gave him a gesture to remain quiet.

"Wow." Snotlout said not getting the message and placed his hand over hers.

Astrid just punched him in the face and somersaulted into the bushes. The rustling was getting louder and Dagur sighed and looked at Hiccup.

"Which one of your friends is it going to be this time?" Dagur asked in a tired tone.

"It's hard to say." Hiccup said.

Suddenly a plasma blast came zooming past narrowly missed Dagur. They all looked up and saw the head of a very familiar Night Fury.

"The Night Fury." Dagur gasped. "Hiccup, my brother, you've done it. You've led me right to it." He then aimed his crossbow at Toothless. "Arrow, meet dragon. Dragon meet—"

"No, no, Dagur, wait!" Hiccup interrupted. "I would like to do it."

"I saw it first." Dagur argued.

"Yes, but I led you him-I mean it." Hiccup corrected and grabbed Dagur's crossbow.

"But I brought the crossbow." Dagur argued snatching the crossbow back. "All you brought was that useless ornate shield and to use Ragnar's swords you would have to get close to it. Now stand aside."

Dagur then walked up towards Toothless and aimed his crossbow at him. Then suddenly a pack of Terrible Terrors appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded Dagur messing with his aim.

In the confusion Hiccup gestured Toothless to run away, which he did. Then Astrid walked towards them, she had managed to get the Terrible Terrors to attack Dagur, making him miss Toothless.

"What's wrong with you?" Astrid asked angrily. "I almost had those Terrible Terrors. They were right in my hands."

"Terrors, shmerrors. We're hunting a Night Fury here." Dagur said annoyed that he missed his chance to kill Toothless. He then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Did you leave anyone behind on Berk?"

Hiccup laughed nervously as Dagur walked away. "Very funny, Dagur." He said and walked up to Astrid.

"Did he say 'hunting a Night Fury'?" Astrid asked looking at Dagur, who was pulling his arrow out of a tree.

"Yep, that's exactly what he said." Hiccup said.

"But Toothless is—" Astrid began.

"I know." Hiccup interrupted. "And if he's loose, then so are the other dragons. You guys need to find Ruff and Tuff. Grab your dragons and get out of here." He saw the worried looks on their faces. "Don't worry. Dagur won't hurt me I'm his 'brother.'"

"Until he finds out about Toothless, then he's going to do anything to kill the both of you." Ragnar said.

Dagur then appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Come, Hiccup, while the trail is fresh." He said.

"I-I can't hunt with an entourage." Hiccup said as Dagur dragged him away. "Go back to Berk. Leave us to our business."

"That's just great." Snotlout said once they disappeared from sight. "How are we supposed to find our dragons?"

"Actually, it shouldn't be that hard." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow then saw smoke coming from behind him. Snotlout turned around and saw Hookfang standing there along with the other dragons, minus Barf and Belch.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was still running away from Hiccup and Dagur, who were hot on his trail.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't it fly away?" Dagur asked.

"Maybe it wants us to follow." Hiccup suggested.

"You mean a trap?" Dagur asked.

"Exactly" Hiccup said. "Maybe we should go back."

"Oh, brother, don't you know that a trapper's trap can trap the trapper?" Dagur said.

"What does that even mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know." Dagur said and laughed.

They then continued to follow Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was still looking for the dragons. He stopped when he noticed a Hideous Zippleback and hide behind a tree. This time he could see the saddles on it's neck proving that this was Barf and Belch.

"The Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson." Tuffnut said as he crept quietly towards Barf and Belch.

Suddenly he got kicked the butt. He turned around and saw Ruffnut standing in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uh, I'm looking for you." Tuffnut lied. "I thought you would be lost, so I came to save you."

"And what are Barf and Belch doing here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uh, they, uh—" Tuffnut said trying to think of something as Barf and Belch's heads appeared next to his. "They were both hungry for outdoor food." Ruffnut expression showed that she was not fooled he groaned looked at her. "The dragons ran away. You happy?"

"No, I'm not happy." Ruffnut said glaring. "What'd, you tell them you're stupid scary stories?"

"No." Tuffnut lied crossing his arms. Ruffnut just glared at him. "Maybe…not." Ruffnut continued to glare at him. "Yes."

"Come on, let's find the others." Ruffnut said.

"Uh, we're right here." Astrid's voice said. They turned around and saw the other dragon riders and their dragons, minus Hiccup standing there. "Would you guys argue any louder?"

"Sure, yeah, but why would you—" Tuffnut yelled before Astrid covered his mouth.

"Shh." Astrid said placing a finger over her lips.

"She didn't learn any—" Ruffnut yelled before Asdtrid covered her mouth as well.

"Will you two shut up, we're got big problems." Ragnar said.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was still running away from Hiccup and Dagur, who were gaining. Dagur kept on firing arrows aiming at nothing at all.

"You're not going to hit anything like that." Hiccup said.

"I know that." Dagur said as he loaded another arrow. "I'm just trying to keep him running in that direction." He then lit the arrow on fire and fired up into the sky.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked.

"To be honest, Hiccup, I didn't exactly come here alone either." Dagur said. Then several flaming arrows flew overhead.

"Dagur, Night Furies are very lethal. A few more men won't make a difference." Hiccup explained.

"I agree. Luck for us, I brought the armada along and, like, bazillion armed Berserkers." Dagur said.

Then hundreds of flaming arrows flew overhead and came down towards them. Hiccup lifted his shield blocking the flaming arrows.

"Yeah, that actually might make a difference." Hiccup said looking all the flaming arrows on the ground.

"Oh, yeah. We're going to drive that beast right to them and they can finish it off." Dagur said proudly.

"Not exactly sporting." Hiccup noted.

"I don't care about sporting. I care about killing that Night Fury and wearing its skull as a helmet." Dagur said.

He then ran off after the Night Fury. Hiccup watched as Dagur reloaded and aimed at Toothless, who was now at the edge of a cliff trapped. Hiccup's eyes narrowed and clenched his fist remembering what Ragnar had said about him fight Dagur. He knew now that he had no choice, he had to recuse his friend.

"Okay, that's it. I am not going to let you kill that dragon." Hiccup said firmly.

"This again?" Dagur sighed. "Fine, you saw it first. You can take home a wing or something."

"No, I'm pretty much going to take the whole thing." Hiccup said and did his dragon call.

Dagur's eyes widened and turned around to face Hiccup. He then heard Toothless' roar and looked up and saw him jumping above. He took a close look and saw a saddle on his back.

"Is that—?" He asked.

"Saddle?" Hiccup finished. "Yes, Dagur that's exactly what it is."

"So I was—" Dagur began to say.

"Right all along." Hiccup finished as he got on Toothless' back. "We do not hunt dragons on Berk." He then pressed down on the stirrup and Toothless spread out his wings. "We ride them."

"Your father lied to—" Dagur said, bur stopped and looked up at Hiccup in rage. "You lied to me!"

"He was trying to keep the peace between our tribes." Hiccup explained. "So was I."

"By making a fool out of me?" Dagur said angrily.

"You don't really need a lot of help with that, Dagur." Hiccup said. Dagur was about to pull out his sword, but stopped when Toothless roared at him. He then looked up at Hiccup. "Your move."

"You could have been my brother, Hiccup." Dagur said. "Now, you're my enemy."

"Have it your way." Hiccup said. "But remember we have the dragons and we're not afraid to use them." He then looked down at Toothless. "Let's get out of here, bud."

They then flew off, but Dagur wasn't letting them go that easily. He pulled out a bolo and threw it at them. The bolo warped around Toothless' tail and then he threw a second on that warped around his wings.

Toothless flew back towards the ground hard, throwing Hiccup off him. Dagur then threw a third one that warped around his mouth. He then charged at him with his sword held high ready to kill Toothless, but Hiccup blocked it with his shield.

Both of them held their ground not giving an inch. Annoyed Dagur kicked Hiccup, sending him flying. He then continued to kill Toothless, with his sword, but Hiccup's shield flew out of nowhere disarming him and returned to him.

Dagur then flew several daggers at Hiccup, who blocked them with his shield. That didn't stop Dagur to threw some more, he was only stopped when Toothless whipped him with his tail. Dagur was sent flying, but he found himself next to his crossbow. He picked it up and loaded an arrow.

"Your move, Hiccup." He said aiming the crossbow at Hiccup.

He then pulled the trigger, but Hiccup hide behind a tree and the arrow piercing it. He saw Toothless trying to free himself and went to go help, only to be nearly hit by several arrows. Dagur then fired several arrows at Toothless, who rolled out of the way.

"You can't hide forever." Dagur said aiming his crossbow at Hiccup.

Hiccup then came out of his hiding place. "I don't plan to." He said.

His shield then began to change to a different mode. The centre hub swung out and the sides splitting apart, changing it into a crossbow. He then loaded one of the arrows that Dagur and fired. He fired, but Dagur rolled out of the way avoiding it.

"Nice try, brother." Dagur mocked.

"To be honest the only person I consider to be my brother is Ragnar." Hiccup said. He then fired the grappling line and it warped around a branch.

"You miss." Dagur mocked.

"Did I?" Hiccup asked. He have the shield a big tug.

Dagur looked up in time to see the branch landing on him. "I have got to get me one of those ornate shields." He said groaning.

Hiccup rushed up to Toothless and pulled his dagger out and began to cut the ropes around his mouth. Dagur pushed the branch off of him and saw Hiccup cutting the ropes and charged at him.

Hiccup looked and saw Dagur coming towards him and picked up his shield, but Dagur tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Dagur kept on slamming his fists hard on the shield, Toothless this had with all his strength tore the ropes around his mouth. He then fired a plasma blast at Dagur sending him flying.

Hiccup rushed over to Toothless and cut the remaining ropes. Dagur got up, grabbed his sword and faced Hiccup, only to see him sitting on Toothless' back. They then charged at him firing a plasma blast disarming him.

Dagur had no choice but to run towards his armada at the shore yelling 'Dragon attack'.

Hiccup looked around and saw the other dragon riders behind him.

"We better go now. His men are on the way." Hiccup said.

"Come on, we can take them." Snotlout said.

"Not today." Hiccup said. "Dagur will be back and when he is, we'll be ready."

They then flew off into the sky and flew back to Berk.

"Guess my vision was true." Ragnar said flying next to Hiccup.

"That was one vision I hoped that wouldn't come true." Hiccup said.

As they flew Hiccup couldn't help but look back.

* * *

Meanwhile Dagur was on a Berserker ship and had just explained what had happened. Vorg Dagur's second-in-command walked up to him.

"So Berk does train dragons." Vorg said. "I should kill that runt for lying."

"No!" Dagur yelled and pinned Vorg to the mast. "No one hurts Hiccup. No one! Except me." He then realised Vorg. "And not until after I have his Night Fury. And I will have it."


	4. Tunnel Vision

On Berk Stoick and the dragon riders were chasing after Gobber.

"Cut him off." Stoick ordered. "Make sure he doesn't escape."

"I did think he could move that fast." Hiccup said.

"I'll give him this he can be fast when he wants to be." Ragnar said.

Hiccup then flew ahead off him cutting Gobber off and with Ragnar behind him he had run into a side street.

"Astrid? He's heading your way!" Hiccup yelled.

"On it!" She yelled and saw Gobber turning through the side streets. "Stormfly, spine shot."

Stormfly fired several spikes stopping Gobber in his tracks. He then turned and faced them waving an axe around.

"I won't do it, Stoick and you can't make me. None of you can make me." Gobber said slowly backing away from them.

"Keep him surrounded!" Stoick ordered.

"A Viking is supposed to smell this way. It's a badge of honour." Gobber yelled.

A Terrible Terror then landed on his shoulder and gave him a sniff. Once it did it flew away in disgust and slammed into one of the touches.

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Meatlug were getting water out of the well.

"Hurry! We've got to get that trough filled, so we can give Gobber his bath." Fishlegs said.

"It's for your own good, Gobber." Stoick said.

"Actually, it's for the good of the village." Hiccup said.

"And for me, you guys don't have to live with him." Ragnar said looking a bit sick.

"Get in the trough." Stoick ordered.

Snotlout then landed behind Gobber. "Hookfang, toss him into the trough." He ordered. Hookfang then flung his head back sending Snotlout flying. He then landed in the trough were Gobber was supposed to be in. He got up and glared at Hookfang. "Every…single…time. Doesn't this get old for you?"

"Maybe he's hinting at something." Ragnar suggested.

Hiccup then gestured to Toothless to sneak around Gobber. He looked at Astrid and Ragnar and they got the idea.

"I won't do it, Stoick." Gobber said unaware that Toothless was behind him.

"Astrid, Ragnar now!" Hiccup yelled.

They both flew into the air and got Gobber's attention. Toothless then flipped Gobber over his head and he landed the trough. Before he could get out, Stoick held him down.

"Fishlegs! Soap and water." Stoick ordered. Fishlegs then flew over on Meatlug holding a bucket of water. Once he was over Gobber he poured the water over him. The only problem was it was only a few drops. Stoick looked up at Fishlegs. "You're going to have to do better than that, son."

"I can't, sir, the well… it's run dry." Fishlegs said looking a little uneasy.

Quickly Stoick and Hiccup checked the well and indeed it had run dry.

"We just dug that well two summers ago." Stoick said.

"Water doesn't just disappear. There has to be reason." Hiccup said.

"We'll have to dig a new well." Stoick sighed. "And until it's done we'll have to ration water. Whixh means…"

"No more baths." Gobber finished happily placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulders. "Always a silver lining."

Hiccup didn't see it, as he had just been sick in the well.

* * *

Moments later at the arena, Hiccup was telling the other dragon riders the plan to deal with the water shortage.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way to keep Berk supplied with water until a new well can be dug." Hiccup said. He then faced the twins. "Ruff, Tuff strap on the trough and head to Lars Lake to fill it."

"Okay, but that thing's pretty big." Tuffnut said. "I mean it's bigger than Ruff's butt. It could take a while. A week or two." Ruffnut then punched him in the face for the insult that he had mentioned.

"Well, I was assuming you would use your dragon." Hiccup said.

"Why would you think that?" Tuffnut asked getting up.

"Because—" Hiccup began, but stopped himself and facepalmed himself. "Okay, moving on." He then turned to Astrid and Snotlout. "Astrid, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams and fill as many canteens as you can."

"Mountain streams." Snotlout said and began to place a hand on Astrid's hair. "Romantic—" He never finished because Astrid twisted his arm and kicked him to the ground.

"Take Skull with you." Ragnar said walking over to Astrid. "He can carry more than another dragon we got." Skull then walked over to him. "Okay, boy you do everything Astrid says, alright." Skull nodded and walked over to Astrid.

"Ragnar, Fishlegs, Meatlug, you're going to help me figure out what happened inside that well." Hiccup said.

"Um, you may not know this, but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

* * *

A while later, Astrid and Snotlout were at the cove, with their dragons and Skull, filling vases with water.

"You know, Astrid, I've been thinking." Snotlout said.

"We've talked about you thinking, Snotlout. It's not good for anyone." Astrid said.

"Who says we have to give this water away?" Snotlout asked placing a filled vase in a basket.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"It's simple supply and demand. Follow me." Snotlout said grabbing a vase from the basket. "The people of Berk are parched, desperate for fresh water. And who's got all the water, Astrid? Snotlout that's who. Ha, ha! I'm going to make a fortune."

"You're going to charge people for water." Astrid said not believing what she was hearing. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Is it? Ha." Snotlout asked. "Do whatever you want, Astrid. Just don't ask me to cut you in later."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the village, Hiccup and Ragnar were being lowed into the well by Meatlug.

"That's it girl." Fishlegs said guiding her. "Just keep it steady."

"Lower." Hiccup ordered.

"Keep going." Ragnar said.

"Just a little more. Okay. Hold it right there." Hiccup said. They then stopped once they reached the water line and examined it using the light from Hiccup's lantern. "The water level was way up here. And it's still wet."

"Well, nobody could have drunk all this water in one night." Ragnar said.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"Could be some kind of earth movement, but we would have felt it." Ragnar said.

Hiccup grabbed a loose rock and threw it down. They didn't hear a slash meaning there wasn't any water at all below them.

"Fishlegs, get us all the way down." Hiccup ordered.

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs asked. "It looks awfully dark and scary down there."

"Fishlegs, we're the ones risking life and limb down here." Ragnar yelled.

"Okay!" Fishlegs yelled. "Take them down girl."

Meatlug then lowed Hiccup and Ragnar down deeper into the well. She then saw cart full of looks and flew over towards them. This caused Hiccup and Ragnar to rock about a bit.

"What going on up there?" Ragnar asked.

"Okay, uh… steady Meatlug." Fishlegs said.

Then suddenly the rope got cut on a sharp rock and the two of them fell down screaming. Toothless then jumped down after them.

The two Vikings soon reached the bottom of the well hard. When they got up they were knocked back down again, by Toothless.

"Did anyone got the name of that dragon?" Ragnar asked rubbing his head.

"Toothless, you okay?" Hiccup asked rushing over to him. He licked him in the face proving he was alright.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Stoick's voice yelled.

"W-we're okay, dad!" Hiccup yelled.

"Can you fly back up?" Stoick asked.

"No, it's too narrow." Hiccup said.

"Someone get me a rope." Stoick ordered. "I'm coming down after you, son."

"Dad don't. Then all four of us will just be stuck down here." Hiccup said.

"Well, just stay right there until I can think of a way to bring the three of you up." Stoick said.

"We're fine." Hiccup said.

"Besides now we're down here we might as well find out what happened to the water." Ragnar said.

"Ragnar's right the water had to go somewhere." Hiccup said. "Besides I've got Toothless and Ragnar with me. We'll find another way out."

"He makes an excellent point, sir." Fishlegs said placing a hand on Stoick's shoulder. "Ragnar is a skilled healer and the Night Fury has an uncanny ability to navigate—" He stopped when he saw Stoick expression. "And this is clearly none of my business."

"Wait, I-I think we've found something." Hiccup voice said. Hiccup and Ragnar were face to face with a huge long tunnel. "It looks like a—tunnel!"

"Well, just be careful down there, son." Stoick said. "We'll be standing by if you need us."

"Okay, guys what do you say we find out where this leads?" Hiccup said.

"You read my mind." Ragnar said.

Then the three of them made their way through the tunnel.

"I don't know about you, but I guess the distinct feeling we are not alone down here." Hiccup said.

"Your right the water didn't make the tunnel." Ragnar said looking at the tunnel walks. "Something big made this."

"But, what?" Hiccup asked. They soon noticed side tunnels in the tunnel wall. "Wow, these caverns run right under the village." They then stopped when they heard a crunching sound. They looked down and saw the shell remains of dragon eggs. Hiccup bent down and examined them. "Dragon eggs." Toothless gave them a sniff and growled at them.

"The place is full of them look." Ragnar said.

Hiccup looked up and saw Ragnar was right. The floor was coved in dragon eggs shells.

"Where did they all come from?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I've found a clue." Ragnar said bitterly.

Hiccup walked up to Ragnar, who was examining a crate and on the crate was the Outcast crest.

"That's the Outcast crest." Hiccup said.

"At least we know why we've been seeing a lot of Outcast ships lately." Ragnar said.

"Toothless, light up the cave down that way." Hiccup ordered pointing. Toothless fired a plasma blast lighting up the cave. They looked up and saw more tunnels above them. "Those are Whispering Death tunnels." Toothless growled at them. "Yeah, not my favourite dragon either, bud." He then looked up. "And I don't even what to know what made that."

"Somehow I think that we're going to find out soon." Ragnar said looking up as well.

Above them was another Whispering Death tunnel, however this on was twice as big as the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Gobber was giving water to a long line of villages.

"That's it, keep the line moving." Gobber said as he filled a bucket with water. "One bucket each."

Snotlout however was selling water instead of giving it. "Water, water, water, water, water, water!" He yelled. "Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh water here." A women took a vase of water and gave him a chicken. He turned and faced Astrid, who was giving a vase to a Viking for free. "Ha! This is too easy. Who's dumb now, Astrid? The guy with the big cart full of loot or the girl with the big mouth full of hot air?"

"You're taking advantage of innocent people." Astrid scolded.

"Correction innocent thirsty people." Snotlout corrected.

"This is not what Hiccup had in mind, Snotlout." Astrid said.

"Yeah, well, that's what makes him Hiccup and me Snotlout." Snotlout said.

"Ha, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me." Astrid said. She then grabbed some vases from Snotlout's basket and threw them towards some nearby Vikings.

"Hey! You're cutting into my profits." Snotlout said annoyed.

Astrid just cross her arms and looked at him like she didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ragnar and Toothless were still exploring the tunnel. They stopped when their way was blocked by a cave in.

"Oh, great." Hiccup muttered. Then his lantern went out. "Oh and even better."

"Today is our luck day isn't it?" Ragnar asked sarcastically.

"Toothless, would you mind?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless then relit the lantern and saw a Whispering Death behind them. Unlike the ones they saw before this one was twice as small. Toothless fired a plasma blast knocking it back.

"I think we've over stayed your welcome." Ragnar said as he and Hiccup hopped on Toothless' back.

"Let's get out of here, bud." Hiccup said.

They then flew away with the Whispering Death following close behind. Suddenly another Whispering Death came out of nowhere and tried to bit them. Toothless managed to dodge it, but soon stopped when a third Whispering Death popped out of the ground blocking their path.

"That's one, two, three." Hiccup said counting the Whispering Death. They then flew away just as one of them tried to bit them. "Oh, come on."

"Their gaining on us." Ragnar said looking back. A few seconds later he looked back and saw that they were gone. "Yeah, they've disappeared."

"That's weird." Hiccup said. They flew back trying to spot them.

"Where did they go?" Ragnar asked.

Then a rock fell from above them and hit Toothless on the head. They looked up and saw a Whispering Death tunnel above them.

"They're heading up! To the village!" Hiccup said. He looked down at Toothless. "We have to stop them, bud."

They then flew up after them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, Snotlout was still selling water.

"Water, water, water, water, water, water!" He yelled. "Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh water here."

Astrid went to stop him, when the ground began to shake. Suddenly a Whispering Death appeared out of nowhere knocking Gustav off his feet. The Whispering Death looked down at him and got ready to attack.

"Stand back!" Gobber yelled.

He Jumped in front of Gustav holding a shield just as the Whispering Death fired it's rings of fire blocking it. He slowly moved towards a wheelbarrow and hit it with his pegged leg into the Whispering Death stopping it's attack.

He then slammed with his hammer prosthetic and slammed it to the ground. The Whispering Death then dug back down underground and slammed into Snotlout's water shop.

"Hey! You break it, you bought it!" He yelled. The Whispering Death then turned around and dug towards Snotlout. "Okay, store's closed." He said running away from it.

Stoick saw the other two Whispering Deaths attacking and ran towards a horn and blow it to alert the villages of the attack. He then gave it to a passing Viking.

"Hold this." Stoick ordered.

"What do I do with it?" The Viking asked.

"Keep blowing!" Stoick yelled as he ran. The Viking did what he was told and blow the horn. "Quickly, everyone form a defensive line in the middle of the village!"

Everyone grabbed a weapon and formed a defensive line in the middle of the village.

Meanwhile Snotlout was still being chased by one of the Whispering Deaths.

"Hookfang, help! Hurry!" Snotlout yelled. He kept on running, but soon the Whispering Death caught him and began to pull him down.

Then Hookfang appeared and flew down towards Snotlout and grabbed him, before the Whispering Death could finish him. The Whispering Death then popped out of the ground and flew after them trying to bit Snotlout.

"Stromfly, spines! Skull, roar!" Astrid's voice said.

At that moment Stormfly fire several spikes and Skull sent a powerful roar scaring the Whispering Death making it dig back down underground.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled. She turned and saw a Whispering Death behind hear, but before it could take Meatlug fired a lava blast knocking it back. "Nice shot, girl. Impeccable timing as usual."

Meanwhile on the ground Stoick grabbed a log and swung it at Whispering Death and swung it at another one that tried to attack him from behind. Then the first Whispering Death that he attacked tripped him up with it's tail.

It then began to try and bit him, Stoick had to roll fast to avoid getting hit. Stoick looked behind him and saw a shield lying next to him.

"What something to chew on, do you? Dinner is served!" Stoick said and grabbed the shield and plunged it into the Whispering Death's mouth just as it attacked.

The Whispering Death then lifted him up and tossed him aside. He soon landed on Gobber, who was funding off another Whispering Death.

"Odin's beard!" Stoick said as he got up. He then turned and looked at Gobber. "Gobber, take care of the village. I'm going to see how our new friend matches up with Thornado." He then ran to get Thornado.

Gobber then saw a Whispering Death had corned Spitelout. He ran up to it and slammed his hammer on it's tail. This made it turn it's attention to Gobber, who then slammed it in the face with his hammer. It then flew off and dug back down underground.

"Where did these Whispering Deaths come from? And why are they so much smaller?" Astrid asked.

"They must be hatchlings." Fishlegs adjust.

"Well, that's good news, right?" Astrid asked hopefully.

"Actually, it's not. Newly hatched Whispering Deaths can be more deadly than adults." Fishlegs explained. "They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. They're kind of like out of control saw blades."

"Sounds about right." Astrid said looking at the Whispering Deaths attacking the village.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ragnar and Toothless were still in the tunnels trying to find a way out. It was difficult because the Whispering Deaths had dug side tunnels as well. Luckily Toothless was able to find his way in the tunnels.

"Yeah, that's it, bud, keep going." Hiccup said.

"Do these guys ever make a straight tunnel?" Ragnar asked.

"It's a good thing one of us can see in the dark." Hiccup said.

They soon exited the tunnel and saw that the Whispering Deaths were attacking the village.

"Looks like were to later." Ragnar said.

"We have to get in there, guys." Hiccup said.

* * *

Meanwhile the Whispering Deaths were still attacking the village.

"Stormfly, Skull, fire!" Astrid ordered.

The two dragons fired their fire breaths forcing a Whispering Death back. The twins however were hovering on Barf and Belch looking down at the chaos with great interest.

"We can hit them better when they're above ground." Astrid said. She then noticed that the twins were just hovering. "What are you two doing?"

"Whispering Deaths. I could watch them all day." Ruffnut said.

"The way they rip through solid rock, it's glorious." Tuffnut said and began to rub away a tear.

"Uh, are you crying?" Ruffnut asked.

"No. Maybe. Don't judge me!" Tuffnut said.

"Uh, guys." Astrid said pointing behind them.

They looked around and saw a Whispering Death hovering in front of them. It roared at that and without a second thought Barf and Belch fired gas. The Whispering Death then dug back down underground.

"We need to flush it out, Snotlout." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, we do. That's the one who took my water." Snotlout said.

Hookfang then fired a fire blast into the hole and seconds later the Whispering Deaths flew out slightly burned.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ragnar and Toothless just landed outside the forge. Hiccup quickly ran inside and Ragnar ran to the plaza.

"Toothless, cover me." Hiccup ordered.

"And I better get Skull to help out." Ragnar said and did his dragon call.

Toothless then heard a roar behind him and growled. He turned around and saw a Whispering Death in front of him roar at him. Toothless then jumped on it's head and began to scratch it with his claws. However the Whispering Death still had a height advantage and slammed him to the ground, before it could finish him off it felt a massive amount of pain on it's tail.

It turned and saw Skull standing on it with Ragnar on his neck. Then suddenly a blight light shone on it's head.

"Let's shine a little light on the situation." Hiccup said. He was holding his shield and reflecting some of the suns rise on it. The Whispering Death tried to free itself from Skull trying to get away from the light. "Oh, you don't like that, do you?" After some great effect the Whispering Death managed to free itself and flew off. "Rule number one: never forget a dragon's weakness."

"It's a shame that there is very little sunlight." Ragnar said looking at the cloudy sky. "Why is it every time Whispering Deaths attack the sun is hidden by clouds?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to go after them." Hiccup said hopping onto Toothless' back.

Then the two of them flew after the Whispering Death and Astrid soon joined them.

"The Whispering Death tunnels drained our water supply." Hiccup explained.

"Yeah, kind of figured that." Astrid said. "We need to keep them in the sunlight."

"Shame we have very little of that." Ragnar said.

"That's way I have this." Hiccup said showing his shield.

He then began to use his shield to herd the Whispering Deaths way from the village.

"It's working. We've driving them away from the village." Astrid said.

Fishlegs and Snotlout then flew down and fired lava blasts and fire blasts to help herd them away.

"That's right! You better run." Snotlout yelled.

Soon the Whispering Deaths flew out of the village and away from Berk.

"I'm going to miss those guys. They were, like, dangerous but cool at the same time. Kind of like me." Tuffnut said.

"I don't think this is over yet. Not by a long shot." Hiccup said.

"Stop being so negative." Snotlout said. "Enjoy the moment, Hiccup. Buy some water."

At that moment the ground began to shake.

"What… is… that?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Suddenly something popped out of the ground. It wasn't a Whispering Death this time, but it did kind of look like on. The only difference was that it was twice as big, It is white, it had large red eyes. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of a Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.

"Uh, so that's what I was afraid of." Hiccup said.

"It can't be." Ragnar said looking at it with fear.

"Rag, do you know this thing?" Astrid asked.

"Only in my nightmares." Ragnar said and everyone looked at him. "When I was little I saw this dragon in my dreams. At the time I thought it was a nightmare, I never thought it was one of my visions."

"Uh, suggestions, anyone?" Hiccup asked.

It then dived down at them, they flew out of the way in time and saw it was making it's way to the village.

"What is that thing?" Snotlout asked.

"Ah, Fishlegs? Is that in the Book of Dragons?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs was too busy shaking to answer. "Fishlegs! Is that think in the Book of Dragons?"

"Uh, definitely not." Fishlegs answered.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I am certain I would remembered an all-white, boulder class, titan-wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." Fishlegs said.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup ordered.

Toothless fired a plasma blast and it hit the new dragon. It then turned around and fired a powerful scream that rivalled Skull's roar. The scream began to effect the dragons making it hard for them to stay in the air.

"It's affecting our dragons." Astrid said trying to regain control of Stormfly.

"I know." Hiccup said. "That scream is disorienting them."

Once it stopped it continued to fly towards the village.

"Screaming Death. I love it!" Tuffnut yelled. Then suddenly the Whispering Deaths that they chased away returned and flew towards the Screaming Death. "Okay, maybe love is too strong a word."

"It's like an Alpha male, you know like with wolves and the Whispering Deaths see it as there leader." Ragnar said as the Whispering Deaths joined the Screaming Death.

"Hiccup what are we going to do?" Astrid asked.

"You guys focus on the Whispering Deaths. I'll try to keep the Screaming Death busy." Hiccup said.

"Okay, have fun! See ya!" Snotlout said and flew off.

"Sorry, Hiccup, but I think I should lead you a hand." Ragnar said. Hiccup turned and looked at him. "Hiccup, you'll need some extra muscle and Skull's is the toughest dragon we've got."

Hiccup nodded and looked at the others. "Remember your Flight Club training!" He yelled before he and Ragnar flew off.

"I knew we should've gone that day." Tuffnut complained.

Stormfly and Hookfang fired their fire breathes blocking the Whispering Deaths path.

"This way, kid!" Astrid yelled as they flew past and into the forest.

The Whispering Deaths then followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile the Screaming Death had just popped out of the ground and was about to take a bit out of a woman.

"Toothless, now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Skull, fire when you get into range." Ragnar ordered.

Toothless fired a plasma blast and hit the Screaming Death making it turn and face them. Once Skull was in range he fired a stream of fire making it even angrier.

The Screaming Death then fired a giant fireball at them. Luckily they managed to dodge it and turned around and did the same trick again.

This time however the Screaming Death slammed it's tail into Hiccup and Toothless and the two of them lost control and fell to the ground. Hiccup got up and saw the Screaming Death towering above them ready to attack.

At that moment a powerful roar and a sonic blast knocked the Screaming Death back. Hiccup looked up and saw Ragnar and Stoick, who was now on Thornado charging at it. On doubt they combined Skull's roar and Thornado's sonic blast to push it back. The Screaming Death then flew off.

"Thanks, dad and you too Rag!" Hiccup yelled as he picked up his shield and hopped onto Toothless.

"I don't even want to know what that thing is, but we need to get it out of here." Stoick said as the Screaming Death flew around the village.

"Way ahead of you." Hiccup said. "I'll try and lead it away from the village."

He then flew up into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile the Whispering Deaths were still following the other dragon rides in the forest. One of them was chasing after Astrid and Snotlout.

"Let's split up it can't follow us both." Astrid said.

"I don't get it." Snotlout said confused. A second later he got what Astrid met. "Oh, yeah. Good idea." He then flew away. "Ha, ha, this is going to be fun, Hookfang."

The Whispering Death was still chasing after Astrid. "Stormfly, evasive manoeuvres." She said. The Whispering Death fired several spikes at them, but they dodged the attack.

Meanwhile Hookfang and grabbed hold of a tree and began to bend it. "Now Hookfang." Snotlout said Once Astrid and Stormfly past them.

Hookfang let go of the tree and it slammed into the Whispering Death sending it straight to the ground.

"Oop. Hate it when that happens." Astrid said looking down at it.

Meanwhile another Whispering Death was sneaking up to Fishlegs and Meatlug. However they both knew that it was coming towards them.

"Slower, Meatlug." Fishlegs ordered keeping an eye on the Whispering Death. "Wait for it. Wait for it." Then once the Whispering Death was inches away, Meatlug farted making the Whispering Death scream because of the smell. "Tail bludgeon." Meatlug then slammed her tail onto the Whispering Death's head sending straight down.

Fishlegs then hugged Meatlug. "Ahh, there's nothing more glorious than a well-placed tail bludgeon, is there, girl?"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ragnar and Stoick were still fighting the Screaming Death. Thornado had just done a sonic blast followed by a stream of fire from Skull.

The Screaming Death then fired two fireballs at them, which they dodged. Hiccup then came flying down towards it and Toothless fired a plasma blast hitting it on the head. No matter what they did all they did was only stun it for a few seconds.

"Okay, let's see how it likes this." Hiccup said and reflected sunlight of his shield towards the Screaming Death. Once the light hit it on the head it dived down into the ground. "Just as I thought."

Then suddenly the Screaming Death popped out of the ground and charged right at them. They had to move quickly to avoid getting hit by it.

"Apparently, it doesn't mind." Stoick said.

"It must not have that weakness." Hiccup said.

"That means that it has better eye sight than Whispering Deaths." Ragnar noted.

"Well, we better figure out what it does have and quick." Stoick asked. The Screaming Death then screamed making the dragons confused. "What happening?"

"The screaming. It affects the dragons' flying." Hiccup said.

"Hence the name Screaming Death." Ragnar said.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast and even though he was flying awkwardly the blast still hit the Screaming Death, stopping it's screaming. It then flew down and began to chase after Hiccup and Toothless out to sea. Stoick and Ragnar began to follow them, but a Whispering Death blocked their path.

"Thornado, sonic blast!" Stoick ordered.

"Skull, bone smash!" Ragnar ordered.

Thornado fired a sonic blast knocking the Whispering Death and Skull slammed his tail on it sending to the ground. It got up and tried to fly away, but Barf and Belch fired some gas and sparked it freighting it away.

"I've got this you three help Hiccup." Stoick ordered.

"Where is he?" Tuffnut asked.

"Look for a giant, white, red-eyed beast. That'll be your first clue." Stoick said.

"Okay. What's the second clue?" Tuffnut asked.

Ragnar facepalamed himself and looked at the twins. "Just follow me." He said.

They then flew off after Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile the Screaming Death was still chasing after Hiccup and Toothless firing spikes at them. Hiccup then shown some sunlight into tit's face and noticed that it was following it.

"It's actually attracted to the light." Hiccup said. "I guess that can be a weakness too." He then looked down at Toothless. "Toothless, to the sea stacks."

They then began to fly around the sea stacks and soon the other dragon riders saw him and the Screaming Death behind him.

"He's down there!" Astrid said. They then flew down and flew behind the Screaming Death. All apart from Astrid, who speed past it and flew up to Hiccup. "Need a little help?"

"More than a little. It doesn't have the Whispering Death's weakness. It goes after the sunlight." Hiccup said.

"So how do we beat it?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup thought for a moment and got an idea. "We give it what it wants." He said. "I'll keep it following me. You guys get behind and hit it with everything you have."

"Got it." Astrid said and flew back to tell the others.

Hiccup kept making sure the Screaming Death was following him. It then began to fire fireballs at him. One of them just missed, but the aftershock was enough to make Toothless crash on a stump.

Hiccup looked up and saw the Screaming Death towering above him and roared at him. Then it got it by a stream of fire from Stormfly. It then flew up to avoid getting attacked.

"Barf, let him have it." Ruffnut's voice said.

The twins flew up and Barf and Belch fired gas and sparked it creating an explosion that hit it in the face. It turned around in time to see Hookfang hit it with a fire blast. Skull then flew down and slammed his tail on the top of it's head.

"Not so tough after all, are you?" Snotlout mocked.

It then fired several spikes that almost hit him and Fishlegs.

"He didn't mean that, sir, uh, uh ma'am, whatever you are." Fishlegs said nervously.

The Screaming Death then began to fire fireballs in a rapid fire way everyone had a hard time trying to dodge them. Hiccup, who was on Toothless' back, began to reflect sunlight at it with his shield and it turned to face him.

"Let's see if we can use its size against it." Hiccup said looking down at Toothless. They then flew up and the Screaming Death followed them. "Come on, Toothless! A little higher." They then flew over the clouds. "Hold. Almost. Now!" They then divided down just as the Screaming Death tried to bit them.

The Screaming Death then flew down towards them and soon they were under the clouds. It then tried to bit them as they made their way into the sea stack maze.

"That's it. Keep coming." Hiccup said. The Screaming Death did just that smashing into sea stacks as it did. "Almost there, big guy."

Hiccup kept on using his shield to make sure the Screaming Death would follow them. He soon turned around a corn of a sea stack and it followed him. Once it did it saw Hiccup hovering behind a lager sea stack and charged at him. Hiccup then moved in the last second and it slammed into the sea stack and fell on the stump below.

Rocks from the sea stack then landed on one of it's wings and it screamed. It then freed itself and tried to fly only crash back onto the stump because of it's broken wing.

"One of it's wings is broken. It can't fly." Hiccup said. Then the Whispering Deaths flew over and carried it away. "Wow, look at that." Toothless tried to go after it, but Hiccup held him back. "Whoa, bud, whoa. It's hurt. Let it go."

* * *

Later that day on Berk, everyone were fixing the village after the attack. Hiccup was telling Stoick what he and Ragnar found in the tunnels.

"Me and Ragnar found an Outcast crest on a crate in those tunnels." Hiccup said. "I think Alvin planted those eggs, knowing they would hatch and tear Berk apart. He might not be riding dragons yet, dad, but he is using them."

"We'll deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later." Stoick said. "Right now, we have to fix our water problem."

"You guys, look." Fishlegs said. He was standing over the well and they walked over to him. "The well's filling back up."

"The Screaming Death's digging must have created a new channel for the water and redirected it back into our well." Hiccup said as he and Stoick walked over to the well.

"Right. Well, I'll be going now." Gobber said silently walking away until Stoick grabbed his shoulder.

"Not see fast, Gobber." Stoick said and Gobber's face fell.

Minutes later he was in a trough and the twins were scrubbing him down with brooms.

"No! Oh, mercy. Oh, the humanity." Gobber yelled trying to get out.

"Make sure you scrub behind his eyes." Stoick said. "I think I just saw a bird fly out there."

The twins laugh and all Gobber would do was pray that it would be over soon.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup, Ragnar and their dragons were standing on a seas stack looking out to sea. Astrid then flew down on Stormfly to join them.

"There you two are. We missed you at the scrub-down." Astrid said. "You should have seen what came out from between his toes."

"Thanks for putting that image into my mind." Ragnar said.

"I'm more concerned about what came out from under Berk." Hiccup said.

"What are you talking about? That thing is long gone." Astrid said.

"I'm not so sure." Hiccup said in a worried tone. "Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birthplace and claim it as their own."

"So what are you saying?" Astrid asked.

"I'm saying I don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death." Hiccup said.

"And there is one thing you guys are forgetting." Ragnar said. Both Hiccup and Astrid looked at him. "That thing was a hatchling which means it's going to get a lot bigger."


	5. Race to Fireworm Island

Out near the shores of Berk, Snotlout was riding Hookfang no stop.

"Come on, Hookfang, is that all you got?" Snotlout asked looking down at him. "If I wanted a slow, last dragon, I'd take Meatlug from Fishlegs."

Hookfang looked tired, but flew even faster. He then flew past the other dragon riders, who were on the beach waiting for him.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" He yelled flying higher into the sky.

"What is with him?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"I heard that ever since Alvin and The Whispering Deaths attacked, he's been training nonstop." Astrid said.

"I heard he's been flying all night for the past week." Fishlegs said.

"I heard that he's been pushing Hookfang past his limits with hardly any rest." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, well, I head Gothi can debone a yak just by looking at it." Tuffnut said.

"Well, I heard if you sit on a Terrible Terror, you can make flames come out of your—" Ruffnut began to say.

"Whoa!" Astrid interrupted. "What does this have to do with Snotlout?"

The twins just looked at each other confused. "Oh, I thought we were playing the 'I heard' game." Tuffnut said. "And by the way, 'Terrible Terror' thing… totally true. I've tried."

At that moment Snotlout landed down on a tried Hookfang. "That's right. You just saw what you just saw." He said proudly and kissed his biceps.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar looked worriedly at Hookfang, who was breathing very heavily and his tongue was hanging out.

"Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tried. I think you might me pushing him to hard." Hiccup noted.

"You say 'pushing,' I say 'challenging.'" Snotlout said.

"Out of interest when was the last time he had a rest?" Ragnar asked.

"Hookfang doesn't need rest. He's a warrior." Snotlout said crossing his arms. "And we warriors live for the thrill for battle. It's like my dad always says…"

"Take a bath, Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"Rip your tongue out, Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked.

"Stich your head up a yak's…" Tuffnut began to say.

"No! No! None of those." Snotlout interrupted. "He says, 'rest is for the weak.'"

Everyone just remain silent and just stared at him.

"And let's thank Snotlout for that inspirational speech." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Snotlout said not getting the sarcasm. "Now let's get on with this exercise, unless you guys are too tried." He then flew up into the air and yelled. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

"I can name one thing I'm tired of." Astrid said.

"And somehow I think Hookfang feels the same way." Ragnar said.

* * *

Moments later they were all in the air and Hiccup was explaining the exercise.

"Okay, guys, Alvin what's Berk for himself. And now he has dragons." Hiccup said. "If he can train them to fight, we'll have to battle dragon-riding Outcast soldiers up here."

"Up where?" Tuffnut asked.

"Here, in the sky… on your dragon." Hiccup said.

"Well, I say, 'bring it on, Alvin.'" Snotlout said.

"So, how are we doing this exercise?" Ragnar asked.

"It's simple." Hiccup said and turned to face Astrid. "Astrid for this training exercise, you and Stormfly will act as our bad dragon."

Astrid nodded and looked down at Stormfly. "Stormfly, battle ready!" She ordered.

Stormfly then flew up higher into the sky and soon Astrid was looking down at the other dragon ridrs.

"The rest of you, make sure you don't get caught. She touches you, you're out." Hiccup explained.

They then all flew in different directions and Astrid and Stormfly began to fly after them.

Fishlegs and Meatlug, where in the forest zig-zagging around the trees close to the ground. Fishlegs looked behind and didn't see Astrid and Stormfly behind them.

"Now, that is how a highly manoeuvrable Boulder class dragon does it." Fishlegs said proudly. "Good girl."

Suddenly several spikes shot out in front of them blocking their path. Fishlegs looked up and saw Astrid and Stormfly hovering above them.

"Yeah, looked great from up here. You're both out" Astrid said and pattered Fishlegs on the shoulder and flew off.

"Don't let her get you down, Meatlug. You still have the biggest heart out here." Fishlegs said.

The twins and Barf and Belch were also in the forest hiding in the trees very poorly. They were both looking at Astrid and Stormfly.

"I told you this would work." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, she's staring right at us and doesn't even know we're here." Ruffnut chuckled.

Astrid rolled her eyes and walked over towards them and slapped Barf's neck. "Out and out." She said.

"Who's she talking to?" Tuffnut said not getting that she was talking to them.

"Can't be us." Ruffnut said not getting that she was talking to them as well.

Astrid shook her head and flew off.

Ragnar and Skull were flying over the sea and Ragnar saw Astrid and Stormfly coming towards them in the corner of his eye.

"Wait for it boy." Ragnar said. Once Astrid got close enough he made his move. "Now!"

Skull then turned around so that his back was facing the sea and sent out a powerful roar that knocked Stormfly back. In the confusion Skull turned right side up and flew up into the clouds.

Once Astrid managed to get Stormfly under control she had lost sight of Ragnar and Skull. "Rats!" She said in annoyance.

She then flew off.

She soon saw Hiccup and Toothless and began to chase after them.

"You might as well give up know." Astrid said.

"Wow, you sound just like Alvin." Hiccup said. He then saw cliff with a cave in it. "Come on, bud, let's see how she does when the lights go out." They then flew into the cave. "Toothless, you know what to do."

Outside Astrid just sighed. "Hiccup, you're so predictable." She said and flew after him.

In the cave Toothless was roaring to find his way through the dark. Hiccup then noticed that the cave was a bit brighter than before. He turned around and saw Astrid using Stormfly's fire breath like a touch.

"Astrid… so predictable." Hiccup said Toothless then flew faster.

Astrid and Stormfly kept on following out of the cave. Little did she know that she had just flown past Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless had used his wings to cover them so they looked like a stalagmite. Once they flew past and out of the cave Toothless redrew his wings.

"She's not going to be too pleased with this, is she?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

Meanwhile Astrid was outside and saw that both Hiccup and Toothless had disappeared. She looked around in confusion to find them. She then realised that somehow Hiccup had tricked her.

"No!" She said in annoyance.

She then saw Snotlout and Hookfang flying past them and followed them.

Snotlout turned around and saw Astrid right behind them. "Okay, Hookfang, let's show them who's the true king of the skies. Flame!" He ordered. Hookfang then tried to ignite, but failed. "Uh, Hookfang, I said 'flame'!" Hookfang tried to ignite, but the same thing happen. Astrid then spun around and slammed Snotlout's helmet.

"And out." She said.

"Come on! Stop being stubborn." Snotlout yelled. At that moment all the other dragon riders showed up. "Flame up!" Hookfang just coughed and smoke came out of his mouth. "Flame up!" But the same thing happened again.

* * *

Moments later they were back on the beach discussing what had just happened.

"What? What's the matter with everyone?" Snotlout asked. "Never seen a stubborn dragon before?"

"Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness. There's something wrong with Hookfang. He couldn't flame up." Hiccup explained.

"No. Hookfang didn't want to flame up. There's a difference." Snotlout said. "He's bored with your dumb exercise and he can flame up whenever he wants."

"Okay, how about now?" Tuffnut asked.

"Nah. He doesn't feel like it now." Snotlout said.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar looked at each, all three of them thinking the same thing.

"Snotlout, as a heal I suggest that I should check Hookfang now." Ragnar said.

"Fine." Snotlout said annoyed. "Be my guest, but there is nothing wrong with my dragon."

* * *

Later at the arena, Ragnar was on his knees examining Hookfang, who scales were pale now.

"Alight, no fire, check." Ragnar said writing down on a notepad. "Pale colouration, check. Flaking scales, check."

"See? He's fine." Snotlout said. He then bent down to Hookfang's head. "Checks are good, right?"

"Totally." Tuffnut said who was sitting against the wall.

"Well, Ragnar?" Hiccup asked.

"Bad." Ragnar said getting up. "Any one of those symptoms would not be good, but together really not good."

"So what are you saying?" Hiccup asked.

The look on Ragnar's face told me everything. Ragnar then turned and looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, is there anything in the Book of Dragons about this?" He asked.

"According to the Book of Dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare can lose its ability to generate flame." Fishlegs said.

"But why?" Astrid asked.

"Lots of reasons, old age, injury, exhaustion." Fishlegs said counting them off his fingers.

"Pushed too hard by his stubborn rider." Astrid added.

"I heard that." Snotlout said.

"And I think you were meant to." Ragnar said.

"I always work him this hard." Snotlout said. "So, he's a little out of flame. What's the cure?"

"That's the thing with Stoker class dragons. Once they lose their flaming ability, they become completely defenceless and…" Fishlegs began, but stopped.

"What are you saying, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs was about to speak, but Ragnar place a hand on his shoulders. "I think I'd better explain." He said. Fishlegs nodded and Ragnar walked up towards Snotlout. "I have to be honest with you; I'm still new when it comes to curing dragons. Hookfang is in dead trouble and we have to cure him now or…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "There isn't any other way of saying this he'll die."

Snotlout just stared at him in horror.

* * *

Later that night, Snotlout was in his house feeding Hookfang, who was still weak.

"Hookfang, don't listen to those guys. They don't know what they're talking about." Snotlout said and placed a bowl of water in front of him. "You're Hookfang. You're a warrior, indestructible, like me. Right?"

He then took some water into his hand and poured it into his mouth. Hookfang then began to drink the water, making Snotlout smile.

Then the door slammed opened and Spitelout walked in. "Snotlout!" He yelled.

"Oh, hey, dad. Didn't expect you home so soon." Snotlout said.

"Have you seen my spare bludgeon?" Spitelout asked.

"Uh, no, I haven't." Snotlout said.

"I could've sworn I left it here." Spitelout said walking to a chest and tossed weapons out of it.

"You want to borrow mine?" Snotlout asked point at the walk where his bludgeon was hanging.

"Yeah." Spitelout said and walked over to it. "I have to get back to the port. We're having a contest to see whose skull is strongest." He said banging his helmet.

"Sounds fun." Snotlout said.

Spitelout took the bludgeon and noticed the weak Hookfang. "Troubles with the lizard son?" He asked.

"What? Him?" Snotlout said pointing at Hookfang. "Oh, he's fine. Just resting."

"You know what I say about rest?" Spitelout said.

"Rest is for the weak." They said at the same time.

Snotlout chuckled nervously. "It's just a break, you know, from annihilating stuff all day." He said. He then turned and looked at Hookfang. "Isn't that right, Hookfang?" Hookfang just groaned weakly. He then turned and face his dad and chuckled. "He's roaring on the inside."

Spitelout didn't look convinced and saw the other dragon riders flying past, looked at his son and made his to a barrel of weapons and pulled a sword out. "You know, boy-o, as Viking warriors, if our swords are not cutting properly, we sharpen them. But if are swords cannot be sharpened any longer…" He then slammed the sword on his knee and it broke apart. "We get a new sword." He then placed the broken sword back into the barrel and walked outside. "Thanks for the bludgeon."

Snotlout just turned and looked at the weak Hookfang and looked at him sadly.

* * *

The next morning in the arena, Ragnar was trying to tend to Hookfang while Snotlout looked at him worriedly. Hiccup then walked over to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Snotlout. If anyone can cure Hookfang it's Ragnar." Hiccup said.

"I'm not worried." Snotlout said. But he kept looking at Hookfang with a worried look on his face.

"Whoa. Are you crying? What's that like?" Tuffnut asked.

"Crying?" Snotlout said and punched Tuffnut. "That's ridiculous. Ha! There's dust in my eyes. Can't you see how dusty it is in here, guys, right?"

"Snotlout, there is nothing wrong with being upset. It just means you care." Astrid said walking up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Snotlout looked at her and backed away. "Alright, um, let's just pretend for a minute that I did, well, care. How would you know? I mean, how would you know?" He asked.

"Well, you might feel a tightness in your chest. You might get a little shaky. Your eyes might gget watery." Astrid said.

Snotlout behind quite for a moment and then saw the twins smiling at him. "Yeah, I'm going to go with dust…" He said chuckling. "For now."

Astrid just smiled and Snotlout did the same.

"Hiccup, Ragnar, here's something from the Bork papers regarding a Stoker class dragon's flame." Fishlegs said placing some books and papers down.

He then showed them a piece of paper with a picture of a Monstrous Nightmare surrounded by Fireworms and hexagons.

"Fireworm dragons." Hiccup said.

"Or as Bork referred to them, the flame eaters." Fishlegs said.

"'Flame eaters.' We should be called flame eaters." Tuffnut said.

"Cool!" Ruffnut yelled and puncher her brother in the back.

"Fireworms are Stoker class dragons too. There must be something in them that can help reignite the Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup said.

"But what about these hexagons?" Ragnar asked pointing at the hexagons.

"I don't know, but right now we need some Fireworms." Hiccup said and stood up. "Okay, Astrid, the twins and I will round up as many Fireworms as we can find. Ragnar see what you can do for Hookfang and Fishlegs, keep reading."

"What about me?" Snotlout asked.

"You stay with your dragon. He needs you." Hiccup said and walked away.

"It's part of caring." Astrid said.

Snotlout nodded and walked up to Hookfang and hugged his head.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup, Astrid and the twins returned with all Fireworms they could find. They placed the Fireworms in a circle around Hookfang, but nothing was happening.

"Nothing." Hiccup said. He then looked at Snotlout. "Well, that might not have worked, but—"

"Maybe he can drink this." Tuffnut interrupted holding a bowl with some king of liquid in it.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Fireworm milk." Ruffnut answered.

"'Fireworm milk'?" Astrid said confused.

"Um, Tuffnut, I don't think you can actually milk a Fireworm?" Fishlegs said.

"Oh, great. Thanks. Where were you three hours ago?" Tuffnut asked showing a banded hand.

"Maybe we need to put the Fireworms on Hookfang, so he can absorb their heat directly." Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea, Hiccup." Snotlout said grabbing Hiccup's shoulders. "Direct heat—that makes sense." He then released him and looked at the others. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

They then began to place the Fireworms on Hookfang, using pincers to hold them. Once they were done a same flame appeared on Hookfang's head.

"It's working." Snotlout said, but seconds later the flame died out. "We need more Fireworms now!" He then ran around the arena looking for Fireworms. "You hear me? More Fireworms!"

"Snotlout, I think we've rounded up all the Fireworms on Berk." Astrid said.

Snotlout looked down hearted. Hiccup then noticed the twins playing around with some Fireworms.

"Come on! You said you wanted to be a flame eater." Ruffnut said trying to place a fireworm on her brother.

"I did, didn't I?" Tuffnut said trying to place a fireworm on his sister.

As they were fighting Hiccup noticed that the Fireworms glowed bright when they got near each other.

"Um, Hiccup, Do you really think now is a good time to be focusing on the twins?" Astrid asked.

"It's actually the perfect time. They just gave me an idea." Hiccup said. He then walked over to the twins. "I don't say this often, but you two are geniuses."

"Like we don't know that." Tuffnut scoffed.

They then continued trying to get a Fireworm on each other.

Minutes later, Hiccup was holding a spear with a lantern on it and filled the lantern with Fireworm dragons.

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked angrily. "Shouldn't you be figuring out how to save my dragon."

"I am." Hiccup said and lifted the lantern and walked over to a small group of Fireworm dragons. "As Ruff and Tuff so astutely discovered, Fireworms get brighter the closer they are to one another." He placed the lantern down next to the Fireworms and the lantern began to glow.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Astrid said.

"Whoa. We discovered that?" Ruffnut asked shocked.

"Yes you did." Hiccup said. The twins then cheered and banged their heads into one another. "So, if I'm right, the closer we get to more Fireworm, then…" He stopped and looked at the twins. "Come on! Come on, Tuff, lead us home."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll all burst into flames." Tuffnut answered. The twin cheered again and banged their heads into one another again.

"No, actually, closer we get, the brighter the Fireworms will glow… inside this." Hiccup said showng them the lantern.

"Uh, much less fun than bursting into flames." Tuffnut complained.

"I wouldn't bother asking them any question this complicated in future." Ragnar said looking at Hiccup.

"Wait a minute." Snotlout said. "I thought you said there were no more Fireworms on the island."

"There aren't on this island, but there are plenty on Fireworm Island." Fishlegs said showing them a picture of an island in the Book of Dragons.

"Fireworm Island?" Snotlout said looking at the picture.

"That's where these little guys are going to lead us." Fishlegs said pointing at the lantern.

"That's if Hookfang has the strength to fly." Ragnar said.

"Of course he has." Snotlout said and walked up to Hookfang. "Come on, Hookfang. You got to dig deep." He then helped Hookfang to get up. "I know you've got some fight left in you. Come on, Hookfang." Hookfang then started to get up. "Yes, that's it! Yes, Hookfang, yes!"

Hookfang then stood up and roared.

* * *

Later that night, the dragon riders were flying around trying to find Fireworm Island. Hiccup and Toothless were in front leading.

"Bank right, bud. It's brighter this way." Hiccup ordered.

Toothless turned right and the other dragon riders followed him. Snotlout and Hookfang were at the back. Hookfang was using all his strength just to stay aloft.

"Hang in there, Hookfang. We'll find more Fireworms. I promise." Snotlout said.

At the front Astrid and Ragnar flew up towards Hiccup.

"Are you getting anything?" Astrid asked.

"No. Nothing yet." Hiccup answered.

"We better finding something soon. I don't know how much longer Hookfang can fly." Ragnar said.

"I know. We don't have much time." Hiccup said.

Hookfang then began to slow down and lose some height.

"Hookfang is losing too much strength." Ragnar said looking at the weak Hookfang.

"We're going to have to turn back." Fishlegs said.

"No!" Snotlout yelled. "We have to keep going."

"Ragnar and Fishlegs are right, Snotlout." Hiccup said. "He's losing too much altitude. It's not safe."

"Come on, boy, keep fighting." Snotlout said. But Hookfang kept on losing height.

The other dragon riders flew down towards them.

"We should turn back." Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout and he got the message. They then began to fly back, when Hiccup's lantern began to glow.

"Guys look." Fishlegs said pointing.

"I see it!" Hiccup said. They kept on flying straight ahead and soon they saw an island ahead of them. "That's got to be it Fireworm Island." They flew down and Hiccup saw a cave ahead of them. "They must be inside here."

Once they landed Hookfang collapsed with exhaustion. Snotlout hopped of and began to rub his head.

"Snotlout, I think you need to stay here with Hookfang." Hiccup said. "Astrid and I will bring the Fireworms back."

"No." Snotlout said standing up. "It's my fault, Hiccup. I did this to Hookfang." He then ran towards the cave. "I'm going to save him."

"Hiccup, we'll stay behind with Hookfang." Astrid said.

Ragnar then began to examine Hookfang. "You better hurry. I don't know how long he'll last." He said.

Hiccup nodded, open the lantern and the Fireworms fell to the ground. They then began to run towards the cave.

"Come on." Hiccup said to Snotlout. Snotlout then hopped onto Toothless' back and they ran into the cave.

When they entered the cave they followed a Fireworm and soon entered a cavern. They then saw glowing combs around the place like they were in some kind of beehive.

"What is this?" Snotlout asked in amazement.

"I think it's a nest." Hiccup said as they entered the cavern. Hiccup then noticed that the Fireoworms were making the combs. "Flame eaters… that's what Bork meant and this explains those hexagons in the picture. Those firecombs are filled with gel. Eating it gives Fireworms their heat. Whatever you do, please don't tell the twins about this." Hiccup didn't notice that Snotlout had hopped off Toothless and was walking towards the firecombs. "We have to be careful not to disturb the nest. Make sure you don't touch a—" He stooped when he saw Snotlout pulling a firecomb. "Snotlout, no!"

"This is going to save Hookfang!" Snotluot said and pulled the firecomb free. "I got it." They then heard a huge dragon roar. "What was that?"

They turned around and saw entering the cave a giant Fireworm. This one looked different than the other apart from it's size, it had several protuberances in the back and front of her head that resemble a crown.

"Uh, that would be the mother." Hiccup said nervously. "The Fireworm Queen." The Fireworm Queen roared at them and Toothless snarled at her. "No, Toothless." Hiccup ordered. "She's just protecting her nest. We are the intruders here." The Fireworm Queen then glared at Snotlout. "Uh, Snotlout, I'm think you should probably put that back."

"No, this is the only way to save Hookfang and I'm not giving it up." Snotlout said firmly. He then ran into the cave entrance and the Fireworm Queen followed him.

"Come on, bud." Hiccup said. "That queen is not happy." They then ran after them.

Snotlout was running as fast as he would trying to get away from the Fireworm Queen, who was following him. Before the she could bit him, Hiccup and Toothless flew down from behind her and grabbed Snotlout. She then began to fly after them.

"Okay, bud, get us out of here." Hiccup said.

They kept of flying trying to get away from the Fireworm Queen. As they flew some of the ceiling came down. Snotlout then turned around and saw that she had disappeared.

"Wait, where's she go?" Snotlout asked and looked back at Hiccup. "I think we lost her."

"There's no time to worry about that now. She's out of our way and the exit is up ahead." Hiccup said. Soon they came to the cave entrance, but the Fireworm Queen's head popped out infront of them blocking their path. "And she took a shortcut."

"There's no way out!" Snotlout yelled.

Suddenly they saw a stream of fire that scared the Fireworm Queen away. They then saw Astrid and Stormfly fly past chasing the Fireworm Queen.

"Astrid" Stormfly!" Hiccup yelled.

They then exited the cave and saw Astrid fending the Fireworm Queen off.

"We'll handle the queen. You get to Hookfang." Astrid said.

The Fireworm Queen then set out a stream of fire and aimed at Astrid. Soon the other dragon riders joined in fighting the Fireworm Queen.

Meanwhile Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless just landed in front of Hookfang. The moment they did Snotlout ran towards him still holding the firecomb.

"I got it, Hookfang! I got it!" He said and placed the firecomb in front of him. "You need to eat this right away."

Hookfang sniffed it and smoke came out of his nostrils.

Meanwhile the other dragon riders were still fight the Fireworm Queen firing their fire breath attacks to scare her off. She fired a stream of fire forcing the dragon riders back.

Meanwhile Hookfang had still hadn't eaten the firecomb.

"What are you waiting for, Hookfang?" Snotlout asked. "Eat it! Eat it!"

He then heard a roar and saw the Fireworm Queen heading towards them. Snotlout then stepped in between her and Hookfang.

"If you want to get to my dragon, you have to go through me!" Snotlout said. Hookfang then picked up the firecomb and tossed it aside with all his strength. "No! What are you doing, Hookfang? You need to eat that!"

"Snotlout, he's protecting you. He's doing for you what you were willing to do for him." Hiccup explained.

Snotlout's eyes widened as he looked at Hookfang.

The Fireworm Queen then picked up the firecomb and roared. She then warped her tail around Hookfang and raised him up so they were face to face.

"Hookfang! Snotlout yelled. The Fireworm Queen them impales Hookfang's chest with her tongue. "No! Snotlout ran towards them, but the Fireworm Queen swatted him away with her wing.

Hiccup and Toothless then charged at the Fireworm Queen. She then realised Hookfang and backed off. Hookfang just laid there not moving.

Snotlout walked up to Hookfang with tears in his eyes. "Hookfang…" He said.

The other dragon riders just looked sad at the sight.

"Oh, no." Astrid said turning her head away.

Hookfang groaning weakly proving that he was still alive. Snotlout then placed a hand on his snort. "I'm right here with you. You're just not another sword, Hookfang." He said closing his eyes. Then he felt a bit of head coming from him. "Huh, that's weird. He's really hot."

Then suddenly his scales began to change into their normal colour. Hookfang then got up and ignited himself. Snotlout just looked at him with joy. "Hookfang, you're back!" He said as Hookfang rubbed him with his snort.

"Feel his scales. The gel… it's regenerating." Fishlegs said.

"It must have happened when the queen stabbed Hookfang in the chest with her tongue." Ragnar said.

"Her venom must have started it up again. She saved him." Hiccup said.

The Fireworm Queen roared and Hookfang roared at her. Then she flew back into the cave.

Astrid then walked up to Snotlout. "Hey, looks like you got some dust in your eyes." She noted.

"Yeah, I did." Snotlout said rubbing his eyes and chuckled. "Stupid dust."

* * *

The next day the dragon riders were standing on a sea stack waiting for Snotlout and Hookfang so they can start the exercise.

"Where is he?" Astrid asked.

"Why are we always waiting for him?" Fishlegs complained.

"There he is." Hiccup said looking up into the sky. Snotlout and Hookfang then landed on the sea stack. "Okay, good. We're all here. Snotlout, you and Hookfang are the evil dragon this time."

"Actually, I thought we'd sit this one out. Maybe go on a nice flight, take the sights." Snotlout said. "I just want to make sure that he's well rested."

"Who are and what have you done with the really Snotlout?" Ragnar asked.

"No it's really me." Snotlout said.

"I thought your dad says, 'rest is for the weak'?" Astrid said.

"Turns out my dad knows absolutely nothing about dragons." Snotlout said. "I just want to take it easy until Hookfang is back to his old self." Hookfang then threw Snotlout into the air and flew up and ignited himself and caught Snotlout on the back of his neck. "Stupid dragon!"

"Okay, good. Back to his old self." Hiccup said and looked at the other dragon riders. "Shall we?"

They then all flew up into the air.

* * *

Later that evening, Ragnar was staring out to sea. Hiccup then walked up to him.

"I know it was your idea to do the evil dragon exercise, but I don't think you did it just because of Alvin did you?" Hiccup said.

"Your right there was another reason." Ragnar said. "A few days ago I had another vision and the best I can remember was you and Toothless flying up into the clouds, when a guy wearing some king of armour flew out in front of you standing on a dragon."

"What!?" Hiccup asked. "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see who it was the guy had some kind of helmet and I didn't recognise the dragon either." Ragnar said then looked at Hiccup and back out to the sea. "But, this could mean that there are other dragon riders out there."


	6. Fright of Passage

In the Dragon Wars we have always afraid dragon attacks, but the there is one dragon that has frighten us more than any other the Flightmare. A ghostly dragon that appears once every ten year during an aurora called Arvendole's Fire. It is said that one look of this dragon could freeze a man in fright.

Ten years ago during Arvendole's Fire a lone Viking known for his clans fearlessness attacked the Flightmare, but he froze and the Flightmare killed him shaming his entire clan. The Vikings name was Fearless Finn Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson's uncle. On that day she spent all her time training to take on Flightmare and being honour back to her clan.

On Berk, everyone was preparing for Arvendole's Fire. Astrid was at the arena throwing her axe at every inanimate objects that she could see.

"You want some of this?" Astrid said slamming her axe on a barrier. "That's right. Who's next?"

"I'm pretty sure that— yep, I think you got them." Hiccup said looking around looking around at all the smashed crates and barriers. "All of them."

"Astrid's been killing inanimate objects all day." Fishlegs said as Astrid kept slamming her axe around.

"She's really wounded up about the Flightmare." Hiccup said.

"Can you blame her?" Ragnar said. "That dragon is the reason that her uncle is dead, the reason her clan is in disgrace and the reason why during dragon training she was so competitive."

"Hah! Too bad she's wasting her time." Snotlout said. "When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons freeze." He said leaning on a wall. "Right, Astrid? I mean you are a…" At that point Astrid's axe slammed into the wall missing, Snotlout by a few inches. "Hofferson." He finished.

"Word of advice Snotlout, don't insult a girl's family when she's holding an axe." Ragnar advised.

"Okay, okay, let's take a deep breath." Hiccup said. "Just because Arvendole's Fire is coming, doesn't the Flightmare is too."

"Sure, it does." Fishlegs said. "Every ten years the sky lights up with Arvendole's Fire and when it does, the Flightmare appears. It's spectral glow and banshee-like scream are unmistakable."

"You were saying?" Astrid said looking at Hiccup.

"Thank you, Fishlegs. Your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is timely, if nothing else." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject. Here's a few more fun facts." Fishlegs said not getting the sarcasm and opened the Book of Dragons. "Legend have it that the Flightmare is so terrifying it actually freezes its prey in their trays."

"Yeah, just ask frozen Finn Hofferson. Right, Astrid?" Snotlout laughed.

Astrid, who was standing next to him grabbed him and slammed him to the floor. She then placed the sole of her boot on Snotlout's face and pointed her axe at him.

"You think it's funny, Snotlout?" Astrid asked glaring at him. "You think it's a joke that my family name was ruined by that dragon?"

"Well, I used to, just a couple of minutes ago." Snotlout admitted. "But now, I can see how it might be upsetting you."

Then the twin entered pushing a cart of food into the arena.

"Have you guys heard? The Flightmare is coming." Tuffnut said.

"Guys, we're really trying not to talk about." Hiccup said.

"Correction you're the one who's trying not to talk about." Ragnar reminded.

"You're not help." Hiccup said looking at Ragnar.

"Hate to break it to you, but Ragnar is right, it's the only thing anyone's talking about." Ruffnut said.

"Well, that and Astrid's uncle." Tuffnut added.

"Hey, a little sensitivity here." Snotlout said. He then looked up at Astrid. "Can I get up now?"

"Ugh, whatever." Astrid said removed her boor off Snotlout's face. She then ran to Stormfly, hopped on her back and flew off.

"So thanks a lot guys." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"No problem." Tuffnut said not getting the sarcasm. "If you don't need us anymore, we got to get ready for the end of the world."

The twins than ran into one of the cages that had been boarded up.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup and Toothless walked back into the village. They saw Astrid outside her house saddling up Stormfly. She turned her head slightly and saw him.

"I don't want to hear it, Hiccup. I've waited my entire life for a chance to clear my family name and you're not going to stop me." Astrid said.

"Technically you've been waiting for ten years." Ragnar said as he and Skull walked up.

"Same thing." Astrid snapped and looked right him. "Anyway is there anything I should know before facing that thing."

"Well, I did see you facing the Flightmare in one of my visions." Ragnar said, but was having a hard to continue. "But I also saw you standing there like you were afraid." At that moment Astrid pulled out her axe and pointed it right at Ragnar. "Yeah, don't kill the messenger."

"Listen and two listen good, nothing is going to stop me from hunting down that dragon." Astrid said and lowered her axe.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Hiccup asked. Astrid just looked at him and walked away with Stormfly. "Okay, Astrid, I have to stop you." He ran up in front of her and blocked her path. "Look, nobody loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do, but I need you guys here to protect Berk. If that thing does show up, it's going to tell all of us to fight it off."

"Not if it never gets here." Astrid said. Hiccup just looked at her firmly. "Come on, Hiccup. Don't tell me you haven't dreaming about the Flightmare, going after it, learning about it, training it?"

"I have to admit I have always wanted to study it." Ragnar said.

"Well, you know, Astrid, uh, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about." Hiccup said.

"Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face?" Astrid said a bit surprised.

Hiccup was about to say something, but then Fishlegs voice came out of nowhere. "There you are, Hiccup." He said running up to them. "I did the research you asked for."

"Uh, not now, Fishlegs?" Hiccup said.

"But I have the path of the Flightmare right here on this map." Fishlegs said showing the scroll in his hand. "For generations, it's gone through the northern swamp on the way to the village, same route every time. If I could only figure out why, we might be able to stop it."

"Fishlegs, Astrid doesn't want to talk about Flightmare." Hiccup said.

"Of course she does." Fishlegs said.

"Sure, I do." Astrid said listening very carefully to the conversion.

"There's no stopping here." Ragnar said.

"See? So, as I was saying, if you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy, virtually invisible in the dark." Fishelgs explained.

Astrid thought for a moment and eyed Toothless. "Kind of like a Night Fury." Astrid said.

"Exactly like a Night Fury." Fishlegs said.

"So, when do we leave?" Astrid asked hopping onto Toothless' back.

"Oh, if you think your leaving me behind you've got another thing coming." Ragnar said.

"Rag, Skull's roar will alert the Flightmare." Hiccup pointed out.

"Oh, I've thought of that." Ragnar said hopping on Skull's neck. "I thought to myself while having a perfect bone armour and ear splitting roar is great, it does take an advantage away. So, I came up with this." He then pulled at one of the bone attached to Skull's neck and it came off. On the top of the bone was a hook and it looked like it had been carved as well. "I simple carved this bone and add a hook on it. So, now Skull has an attack mode and a stealth mode."

To prove his point Skull roared, but there was no sound.

Hiccup was silent for a moment trying to think on what to say. "I guess you're in." He said finally.

* * *

Later that night, Arvendole's Fire had appeared and everyone was panicking trying to find safety.

"Arvendole's Fire is here!" Gobber yelled. "Get to your homes and stay inside." He then saw Snotlout and Hookfang walking casual as if nothing was wrong. "Snotlout, did you not hear what I just said? Get that dragon into his cage and you into yours."

"No way. If the Flightmare obliterates us all, then the last face I want to see besides my own of course, is his." Snotlout said looking at Hookfang. Hookfang then snapped at him.

Snotlout then noticed two Vikings walking past heading towards the arena talking.

"Hurry up, before the emergency bunker is full." One of the Vikings said.

"Are you sure we can get in?" The other Viking asked. "I hear it's very exclusive."

"Don't worry. I know people." The first Viking said.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Snotlout asked looking at Goober.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know." Gobber said walking up to him. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the academy."

"Emergency bunker, hmm?" Snotlout said and looked at Hookfang. "What do you say we check it out?"

"I wouldn't waste your time. It's been booked up for months." Gobber said.

"Hah, we'll see about that." Snotlout said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arena, the twins were setting up the bunker.

"Okay, lots of people are going to want to get into our awesome emergency bunker when the Flightmare attacks." Tuffnut said to his sister. "So, we to need to have a secret signal so we know who's in and who's out."

Ruffnut then punched her brother in the arm. "How's that?" She asked.

"Not bad, but I feel like there should be a few more steps to it." Tuffnut said rubbing his arm.

Ruffnut then punched him in the face. "What about that?" She asked.

"I like it." Ruffnut said rubbing his jaw. "You sure it's not too complicated?" Snotlout and Hookfang then walked in, but he stopped them. "Hey, hey, mister. Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, inside the emergency bunker." Snotlout said.

"Are you on the list?" Tuffnut asked.

"Pfft, list?" Snotlout asked.

"Ah, let's see here." Ruffnut said looking at a list. "Uh, 'Snothat, hmm, Snotman, Snotnose.' Nope. Not on the list."

"Sorry, unless you're friends with Snotman." Tuffnut said.

"What do you mean, 'sorry'?" Snotlout asked.

"This is a very exclusive bunker, my friend. We can't just let anyone in." Tuffnut said. Then Gustav walked past. "Hey, Gustav."

"Gustav?!" Snotlout yelled.

Ruffnut opened the cage door and Gustav walked towards it. "Bunker time!" He said and hi fived Ruffnut and walked inside.

"You're either in or you're out, pal, but you can't stand there." Ruffnut said looking at Snotlout.

Barf and Belch then approached him and snarled at him.

Tuffnut then walked up to him. "Listen, you seem like a nice kid. I'll tell you what I'll do for you. If you want to get into the bunker, maybe you can find us one of these. "He said and sound Snotlout a piece of paper.

Snotlout read and could believe what it said. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." He groaned. The twin chuckled. Knowing he had no choice, he began to walk away. "Ugh, fine. Come on, Hookfang."

Instead of following him, Hokkfang walked into the bunker. Snotlout looked at the twins confused. "He's on the list." Ruffnut explained.

"Ugh, last time I hold his face." Snotlout said grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were riding on Toothless and Skull trying to find the Flightmare.

"Okay, we are going to observe the Flightmare, Astrid. We're going to see what we can learn about it, try to direct it. If we can't, we are falling back to the village." Hiccup explained. "Understand?"

"Sure." Astrid said.

"Say the words, 'I understand, Hiccup.'" Hiccup said.

"Fine. I understand Hiccup." Astrid said in a convincing tone.

"Well, that just instils me with confidence." Hiccup muttered. He then looked up at Ragnar, who was watching the conversion with great interest. "You can help any time you know."

"Hey, she's your girlfriend and I don't like to cross Astrid when she has her axe on her person." Ragnar said.

"Thanks for the support." Hiccup muttered. They then began to fly over the swamp. "There's the northern swamp." They then heard a loud scream. "Uh, sounds like we're getting close."

"I can't wait to see this thing." Astrid said eagerly.

"Uh, you won't have to wait long." Hiccup said as they flew down. "Remember, observe only!"

"Yeah, let's not go in axe a blazing." Ragnar said.

Then suddenly they saw the Flightmare popping out of the trees. It was a medium-sized dragon that had a very ghost-like appearance. Its body is covered in small spots that almost resembled the night sky and it glowed a bright ghostly blue.

It was so bright that it blinded them making Toothless and Skull fall towards the ground. Once the light disappeared they regain control and continued to fly.

"Okay, well, it certainly lives up to the hype." Hiccup said.

"No kidding, if it wasn't trying to destroy Berk I would saw it was beautiful." Ragnar said.

Astrid then jumped of Toothless. "Astrid! What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid landed on the ground and pulled out her axe. "What do you think I'm doing? Defending Berk and my family honour!" Astrid yelled. She looked up at the Flightmare showing no fear. "We'll see who's a coward."

"Oh, I know where this is going, literally." Ragnar said as he and Hiccup turned around and flew back towards Astrid.

Astrid then ran towards the Flightmare holding her axe up high. "Leave Berk now and never come back!" She yelled. "Here I am, ungodly beast, Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me if you dare."

Flightmare then flew down towards her and fired some kind of mist at her. It hit just as Astrid swung were axe at it. The moment the mist hit her she stood still like she was frozen with fear.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

"Let's get down there now." Ragnar said.

The Flightmare then flew down towards she and Hiccup and Ragnar did the same. The three of them met and Toothless roared at the Flightmare and the Flightmare roared back glowing at the same time blinding them.

It the swooped down towards Astrid. Once Toothless and Skull landed, Hiccup jumped of him and tackled Astrid to the ground just in time. The Flightmare flew over them and turned around and roared at them.

"Okay, gotta go, gotta go." Hiccup said as he and Ragnar lifted Astrid onto Toothless.

Ragnar grabbed her axe and hopped on Skull's neck. They saw the Flightmare flying towards them and without a second thought flew up into the air and it followed them. They soon entered into some clouds and disappeared. Not able to see them the Flightmare flew away.

Once they were sure it was safe they exited. "I think we lost it." Hiccup said.

"Then let's land and have a look at Astrid." Ragnar said.

They then landed on the ground. "Astrid!" Hiccup said shaking her.

"What—what happened?" Astrid asked rubbing her forehead.

"The Flightmare, it sprayed you with some kind of mist. It paralyzed you." Hiccup explained.

"And it looked like you froze with fear." Ragnar added.

"It 'froze' me." Astrid said.

"Well, I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary, just long enough for it to strike." Hiccup said.

"I knew my uncle wasn't afraid of that dragon. He was paralyzed by it." Astrid said.

"I just like to know why it comes here every ten years during Arvendole's Fire?" Ragnar asked looking up at the aurora.

"That's a very good question." Hiccup said.

They then flew up into the sky.

"And let me guess—we're falling back to the village?" Astrid said.

"No. We're following the Flightmare. We are the only thing between that dragon and Berk." Hiccup said.

"Yes!" Astrid cheered.

"Then you might be needing this." Ragnar said tossing Astrid her axe.

"Thanks." She said.

They then began to follow the Flightmare. Once they followed it over a hill their eyes widened.

"What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup said stunned.

Right in front of them was a stream and it was glowing just like the Flightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arena, Snotlout was knocking on the cage door.

"Hey, what's the password?" Tuffnut asked opening the cage door.

"I'm going to break your face." Snotlout said with his hands behind his back.

"Close enough." Tuffnut said.

"I got what you asked for." Snotlout said and held out a chicken with different coloured paint on it.

"It's real! I totally thought I dreamed it!" Tuffnut said eyeing the chicken.

"So, let me in." Snotlout said.

"Oh, did we say one rainbow-coloured chicken?" Ruffunt said walking out of the cage. "We meant two rainbow-coloured chickens. Sorry."

"Oh, that's why I brought a spare." Snotlout said and held out another painted chicken. "Now let me in. the Flightmare will be here any minute."

Snotlout looked in the cage and saw the Vikings laughing, drinking and eating. He also saw Hookfang enjoying himself.

"Okay, you're half way there." Tuffnut said pushing him away from the cage.

"What? Halfway?" Snotlout said confused.

"We have a few more things for you to get before we can let in, buddy. Sorry." Ruffnut said showing him a list.

Snotlout dropped the chickens and grabbed the list. He read it and couldn't believe what it said. "You have to be kidding me." He said.

"Look closely at my face." Tuffnut said.

"But don't look too closely at his face cause you might go blind." Ruffnut warned.

Tuffnut elbowed her in the arm and looked straight at Snotlout. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" He asked.

Snotlout then smelled something delicious. "Oh, that wouldn't be yak butter parfait I smell, would it?" He asked dreamily.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut entered back into the cage and closed the door on his face.

Snotlout just growled angrily and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was at his house studying a map, while Meatlug ate some rocks.

"Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk?" Fishlegs asked himself. "It always follows the stream from the northern swamp into the village. But why does it follow the water? What is it about that stream?"

While he was pacing Meatlug was eating some rocks very loudly which annoyed him. "How can you eat at a time like this?" Fishlegs asked. Meatlug just looked at him while she kept on eating rocks and that gave Fishlegs an idea. "Wait, that's it! Meatlug, you're a genious!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others and come up with the same idea.

"The Flightmare is following the glowing algae." Hiccup said as they flew over the stream.

They soon landed and hopped off Toothless and Skull to the stream. Hiccup and Ragnar studied the stream.

"The glow must be some kind of reaction to Arvendole's Fire." Ragnar said.

"This must be what the Flightmare is following." Hiccup said looking at the stream. "That's why it always takes the same path to the village."

"I thought it was weird that the Flightmare would attack the village for no good reason." Ragnar said.

"Hmm. Not getting it." Astrid said confused.

"You ever try to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, that's something you only do once." Astrid said. They then heard the Flightmare roar and Hiccup shoved Astrid and Ragnar behind a tree. They looked over and saw the Flightmare eating the algae from the stream. "I get it. The Flightmare thinks we want its food."

"It's also the reason how the Flightmare is able glow that ghostly glow." Ragnar said as the Flightmare's glow got brighter.

"It attacks because it sees us as a threat to its very survival." Hiccup said.

The Flightmare then saw them and flew up and hovered above them. Its glow got brighter and it roared at them.

"And speaking of threats…" Astrid said.

"I think it would be a good idea if we run now." Ragnar said.

"Quick, we need to get to Toothless and Skull up in the air so we can hide." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, don't think that's going to happen." Astrid said pointing.

They turned and saw Toothless and Skull eating the algae.

"Ah, Toothless." Hiccup said disappointed.

"Skull!" Ragnar said angrily.

Then Toothless' scales began to glow bright purple and Skull's began to glow bright red. The Flightmare then roared and without a second thought they hopped on to Toothless and Skull and flew up into the air with the Flightmare following.

"It's right behind us!" Hiccup said looking back.

"What do we do?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but I'm open to suggestions." Ragnar said.

"We hide in the clouds." Hiccup said.

The two dragons then flew up into the clouds. The Flightmare stopped, but his time it was able to hide them thanks to the glow they got from eating the algae.

"You think we lost it?" Astrid asked.

Then the Flightmare appeared in front of them.

"Nope." Hiccup said.

They tried to fly away, but the Flightmare blocked their path and glowed brightly. The glow blinded them and they fell out of the clouds towards the ground. They landed down hard and were thrown off Toothless and Skull. Hiccup and Ragnar looked up and saw the Flightmare flying down towards them firing its paralyzing mist.

"Toothless, roll!" Hiccup yelled.

"Skull, move!" Ragnar yelled.

Toothless rolled and Skull jumped to the side in time dodging the paralyzing mist. Toothless then fired several plasma blasts, but the Flightmare dodged them. It was enough however to force the Flightmare to retreat.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running to Toothless.

"Skull!" Ragnar yelled running to Skull.

They looked and saw the Flightmare hovering in front of them. The dragons roared at each other ready to attack.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled throwing a branch at the Flightmare's head.

It turned and looked at her holding her axe in her hands. The Flightmare then flew straight at her, but she rolled and somersaulted out of the way. The Flightmare turned around and flew straight at her ready to fire its paralyzing mist at her. Hiccup and Ragnar had got on their dragons and flew towards her.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid jumped and landed on Toothless, just as the Flightmare's fired its paralyzing mist. The two dragons then flew up into the air and their riders looked around for a place to hide.

"Guys, look!" Astrid said pointing.

Ahead of them was cave big enough to hide in. They flew straight into it and Flightmare flew past them not seeing them. They exited out of the cave when they were sure it was safe and saw the Flightmare disappear in the distance. At that moment both Toothless' and Skull's scales returned to normal.

"At least the glow wears off." Hiccup said. "Toothless, sky!"

"Skull, sky!" Ragnar ordered.

The two dragons then flew up into the sky and followed the Flightmare, which was following to the stream to Berk.

"Okay, how do we stop the Flightmare before it reaches the village?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, that thing can blind us and paralyze us. So, how to we beat it?" Ragnar asked.

"Fishlegs." Hiccup said looking behind them.

"How's he going to help?" Astrid asked.

"By bringing you some reinforcements." Fishlegs voice said.

Astrid and Ragnar turned and around and saw Fishlegs flying behind them on Meatlug and Stormfly by his side.

"Stormfly!" Astrid said happily. She then jumped off Toothless and landed on her back. "Good to see you, girl."

"Fishlegs, the academy's supposed to be on lockdown." Hiccup said.

"I know, but I was following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching the village." Fishlegs said pointing.

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at where Fishlegs was pointing and saw a meander in the river close to a cliff near the sea.

"We cut a new channel for the river…" Hiccup said.

"And divert the flow of glowing algae out to sea!" Ragnar finished.

"Exactly." Fishlegs said.

"Toothless, Stormfly, Skull, Meatlug it's time to do a little emergency landscaping." Hiccup said.

The four dragons then flew down towards the stream.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arena, the twins were checking all the stuff that Snotlout had brought in a cart.

"Yak head, check. Yak, body check. Sheep dip, check. Bread for the sheep dip, gotta have that. Check. Lingonberry smoothie, shaken, not stirred, check." Tuffnut said. "Hold on. Nobody move."

"I don't see it." Ruffnut said.

"Me neither." Tuffnut said.

"What? See what?" Snotlout asked getting very tired of the wild goose chase.

"A sturgeon dressed like Stoick." The twins said as the same time.

Snotlout then pulled out a sturgeon with a helmet on its head and a belt around its body. "That's everything. Now, let me in!" He said getting very annoyed.

"Yeah, we would love to, Snotlout. Really we would." Tuffnut said not sounding a bit sincere. "But you forget the most important thing on the list."

"Singing Terrible Terror." The twins said as the same time.

"What? Give me that!" Snotluot said and grabbed the list from Ruffnut. He then noticed the last item was written in a different coloured ink from the rest. "You just wrote this in."

"No, we did not." Tuffnut said.

"Yes you did! It's in a different coloured ink." Snotlout said as Ruffnut took the list back from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruffnut said.

"Arguing with bunker management can result in permanent banishment. And that's a lot of big words." Tuffnut said.

"Singing Terrible Terror. I'll give you Singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout grumbled and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the stream, the other dragon riders were following the Flightmare to the river meander.

"A living Flightmare." Fisglegs gasped. "It's—it's—it's—it's—"

"It's mine." Astrid said.

She then flew in front of it blocking its path, Stormfly then fired a stream of fire. It then began to fire its paralyzing mist, but was sent back by a bone smash from Skull.

"Sorry, but I thought you could use some help." Ragnar said and place the bone he took out earlier into its slot.

"Fine, but don't get in my way." Astrid said.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Fishlegs were flying down towards the river meander.

"Okay, bud, time for us to do what we came here for." Hiccup said.

Toothless then began to fire plasma blasts at the ground to create a new route for the river. Meatlug meanwhile was firing lava blasts blocking the flow of the river it would take the new path.

Up in the air Astrid and Ragnar were still fighting the Flightmare so it would notice Hiccup and Fishlegs, but soon it noticed Fishlegs and Meatlug attacking the river and flew down towards them.

"That a girl, Meatlug!" Fishlegs said.

The Flightmare then appeared in front of them and fired it's paralyzing mist at Fishlegs paralyzing him.

"Hiccup, the Flightmare got Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled.

The three dragons then flew down towards them. The Flightmare was about to attack Fishlegs, but Stormfly and Skull blocked its path and fired a stream of fire. Toothless grabbed Fishlegs and flew up back into the air.

Once they were safe away from the Flightmare, Toothless dropped Fishlegs on Meatlugs back. At that moment the paralyzing effect of the Flightmare's mist wore off.

"Ugh! What just happened to me?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Flightmare its mist temporarily paralyzed you." Hiccup explained.

"Thank Thor. I need my legs. They're in my name, after all." Fishlegs said.

They then landed near where Hiccup and Toothless started making a new channel for the river. They then fired plasma and lava blasts to finish the new river channel.

Meanwhile not far away, Astrid and Ragnar were still fighting the Flightmare. Skulled fired a powerful roar that stunned it and Stormfly fired several spikes at it, but the Flightmare dodged and knocked Astrid off Stormfly with its tail. It then began to chase after her, but Skull blocked its path. Skull then tried to a bone smash, but was too fast and fired paralyzing mist at Ragnar paralyzing him. It then flew into the air and saw Hiccup and Fishlegs attacking the river and flew down at them.

"Look out!" Astrid yelled running towards them.

Astrid jumped onto Toothless' back and they flew up into the air. Soon Stormfly and Skull joined them and Ragnar had recovered from the paralyzes.

"Okay, guys, we need to keep cutting that channel…" Hiccup said. He then noticed the Flightmare guarding the river. "But the Flightmare is guarding it."

"I think I have a way to distract it." Astrid said and jumped off Toothless' back and onto Stormfly's. "The algae. Let's give the Flightmare a taste of its own medicine."

"Astrid, lead the way!" Hiccup said.

They then flew down towards the river.

"Time for a little midnight snack." Astrid said as Stormfly ate some algae.

"Chow down, guys!" Hiccup said as Toothless ate some algae.

"Bottoms up." Ragnar said as Skull and Meatlug ate some algae.

They then flew up into the sky and the dragons began to glow. Stormfly glowed bright yellow, Toothless glowed bright purple, Skull glowed bright red and Meatlug glowed bright green.

"I always knew that was her colour." Fishlegs yelled. "We're going to knit you a matching blanket when we get home, Meatlug."

"Okay, it's time to see who the real coward is." Astrid said.

They then charged at the Flightmare, which turned around to face them. But before it could attack the four dragons hovered closer to one other and their combined glow blinded it. The Flightmare tried to get away, but the dragons kept on blocking its path, blinding it and soon it crashed to the ground hard.

"Toothless, let's finish off that channel." Hiccup said.

They then flew towards the end of the new channel and Toothless fired a plasma blast. The plasma blast blasted the earth away finishing the channel and the river along with the glowing algae went out to sea.

The Flightmare got up and saw the algae flowing out to see and followed it. The dragon riders watched as the Flightmare disappeared from view.

"We did it!" Astrid cheered.

"Now, let's get home before anyone notices we've gone." Hiccup said.

They then flew up and flew back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile at the village, Gobber was sleeping beside a catapult snoring. Stoick walked up and saw something shinning in the distance.

"Gobber!" Stoick yelled drawing his sword.

However Gobber was still fast asleep and talking in his sleep. "Oh, that yak butter melts in my—"

"Wake up!" Stoick yelled.

This time Gobber did wake up and accidently fired the catapult. "Sorry, Stoick." He said. "I had this dream you and me were—"

"Not another word." Stoick interrupted. "Sound the alarm. The Flightmare is coming."

Stoick then ran into the plaza and Gobber grabbed a horn. He then blow the horn and everyone ran into their homes shutting the doors hard.

Stoick then saw four shapes in the sky. "Thor's hammer! There's more than one of them." He said ready to strike.

"Wait, Stoick those aren't Flightmares." Gobber said looking up in the sky. Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs then landed and Stoick and Gobber just stared at the glowing dragons. "Son. Slap me in the face. Your dragons are glowing. I must still be dreaming."

"Dad, you're wide awake and they are glowing." Ragnar said.

"It's a long story." Hiccup said as he hopped of Toothless and walked towards Stoick and Gobber. "The good news is, we drove the Flightmare away."

"You did?" Stoick said surprised and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, Hiccup. Well done." He then turned and faced the houses. "Everyone! You can come out of your homes! The Flightmare is gone for good."

Everyone then walked out of their homes and headed to the plaza.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make." Hiccup said calming down the crowd. "We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight. And I'll explain it all to you. But the most important thing we learned was that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless, just like all the Hoffersons." At the last part he looked at Astrid.

"Sounds like you did your uncle proud, lass." Gobber said.

"Now maybe we can just enjoy Arvendole's Fire." Stoick said looking up at the aurora.

Astrid then walked up to Hiccup. "Hiccup, thank you for everything." She said and pulled him into a kiss.

The twins then landed on Barf and Belch and saw the glowing dragons.

"I want a glowing dragon." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, me too." Ruffnut agreed.

"Put that on Snotlout's list." Tuffnut said.

"Speaking of which where is he?" Ragnar asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arena, Snotlout had entered the cage and saw no one inside.

"Hello? Hello?" Snotlout called as he entered inside. "I have your singing Terrible Terror." He pulled out a Terrible Terror that was indeed singing badly. "What?" Realising that no one was around and glared at the Terrible Terror. "Will you please shut up? I just wanted that yak butter parfait."

On that day we have not seen any sign of the Flightmare and because of this we now hold a celebration to Astrid Hofferson, who freed us of this beast.


	7. Worst in Show

**I would like to tell the user Guest that I'll update when I'm ready and not before.**

* * *

At the sea stacks, the dragon riders were practising their rescue drills and Snotlout was first. He swooped down on Hookfang towards a boat with a dummy on it and grabbed it.

"Yes, Hookfang! Victory loop!" Snotlout yelled.

"You know I hate to admit it, but Snotlout actually looks like he's worked on his rescue training." Hiccup said to Astrid and Ragnar.

"Wait for it." Ragnar said as Snotlout flied around the sea stack.

Hookfang then divided into the sea.

"Ragnar's right, we're getting ahead of ourselves." Astrid said.

Hookfang then shot out of the water and flew straight up the sea stacking making the dummy hit it alone the way. They then reached the top and landed in front of the other dragon riders.

"Another victim saved." Snotlout said proudly. Until the dummy's head fell off and he dropped the dummy in shock.

"Yeah, you got the victim apart right." Fishlegs said.

"Shut up, Fishlegs. Big deal. So his head fell off. It's not like he's on fire or anything." Snotlout said.

Hookfang at that moment decided to fire a fire blast at the dummy and jumped up and down on it. As he did this the other just looked on with nervous looks on their faces.

"Remind me to never get recused by Snotlout." Ragnar whispered to Hiccup who nodded in agreement.

Once Hookfang stopped, Snoltou looked nervously at the dragon riders. Fishlegs was about to say something, but Snotlout stopped him. "Shut up, Fishlegs."

Next was Astrid's turned and she was climbing a sea stack, with Stormfly helping by firing spikes at the rock face so she could climb. Once she reached the stop everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Great work, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"'Great work'? Pfft, try lame work." Snotlout said unimpressed. "Hello? Flying dragon? Might be a little quicker to get to the top of the sea stack."

"What if your victim is trapped on the side of the cliff and your dragon can't get you close enough? You ever think of that?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. No. Shut up, Astrid." Snotlout said.

"Okay, so, uh, Fishlegs. Looks like you're up." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs nodded and gave a hand signal to Meatlug. She then flew straight up and hovered when she was about ten feet in the air.

"I call this the stop, drop…" Fishlegs said. Meatlug then began to fall right above Snotlout and Hookfang.

Hookfang flew out of the way, but Snotlout was thrown off and looked up seeing Meatlug heading towards him.

"Oh, no." He said screamed and closed his eyes.

Meatlug then stopped and hovered over Snotlout. "And hover." Fishlegs finished.

"I like it, Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

"Oh, come on. That's not rescuing. That's falling." Snotlout complained.

"Actually, this is falling." Fishlegs said. Meatlug then body slammed Snotlout.

"Hookfang, rescue." Snotluot said from underneath Meatlug. Hookfang just flew away. "Thank you." He said guessing that Hookfang had flown away.

"Okay, guys. You want to show us your rescue skill?" Hiccup asked looking at the twins.

"Sure." Tuffnut said.

The twins just sat on their dragon doing nothing. Everyone stared at them confused.

"So…let's see it." Hiccup said.

"Uh, you are seeing it." Tuffnut said still not moving.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ruffnut said.

"Our rescue skill is not falling off the sea stack. That way, no actual rescue is necessary." Tuffnut explained.

"Ta-da!" Ruffnut cheered spreading her arms out. Unfortunately she hit Tuffnut making him fell off Belch's neck and into the sea screaming. "We're still working out the kinks."

"Okay, looks like my turn." Hiccup said getting ready to take off.

"Hang on what about him?" Snotluot said pointing at Ragnar.

"I'm a healer what other rescue skill do I need?" Ragnar asked.

"Shut up, Ragnar." Snotlout muttered.

A minute later Hiccup and Toothless were showing off their rescue skill, by flying towards some targets.

"Barrel roll, multiple blasts!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless did a barrel roll and fired several plasma blasts hitting every target. They then flew back and landed on the sea stack. Everyone just stared at them ooh-ing, except Snotlout.

"Stop ooh-ing. That's not even a rescue skill." Snotlout complained.

"Of course it is. You always need cover fire during a rescue. Everyone knows that." Fishlegs said. "Very impressive, Hiccup."

"Hey, Fishlegs." Snotlout said "You need some help getting nose out of Hiccup's—"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup snapped.

"It's okay, Hiccup. He's just mad because he was dead last in the rescue competition." Fishlegs said. "But what else is new?"

"Uh, guys, this isn't a competition." Hiccup said.

"Uh, yes it is." Tuffnut said.

"You know they say competition is the very essence of lift itself." Ruffnut said.

Everyone just stared at her in silence, until Astrid broke it. "It's true." Astrid said. "Weird that she said it like that, but it's true. It's always a competition."

"We are a team. Everyone has a role. No one person is better or more important than another." Hiccup said.

Everyone stared at him and began to laugh.

"You don't really buy that, do you?" Snotlout asked.

"I do, actually. Yes." Hiccup said then he looked at everyone. "Wait, do you all feel the way Snotlout does?"

"Uh, Hiccup? You ride Toothless, a Night Fury." Fishlegs pointed out. "And the Night fury is at the top of the charts for intelligence, speed, accuracy and well, everything." Meatlug then began to roar at him. "No offence, girl."

"Guys, I'll admit having a little competition is good for you, but let's not go a bit overboard." Ragnar said.

"You want to know what I think?" Snotlout asked.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"I think we'll never know who the best dragon trainer is because we don't have a level playing field." Snotlout said.

"Hang on a second. What if we did have a level playing field? What if we could prove once and for all, who's got the skills and who doesn't?" Fishlegs asked.

"Trust me, Fishlegs. You don't want that." Snotlout said.

"Oh, I think I do." Fishlegs said glaring at Snotlout.

* * *

Later that evening at the arena, Fishlegs was opening a crate. Inside it were Terrible Terrors one for each of them.

"Terrible Terrors? This is your level playing field?" Snotlout said looking at Fishlegs.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We'll all choose a Terrible Terror and have a day to train it." Fishlegs explained. "And then we'll find out who's best."

Snotlout then laughed. "Oh, man. I can't keep a straight face." He said

"I fail to see the humour, Snotlout." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup then tried to calm them down. "You guys, the point of all this is—"

He was then interrupted by Snotlout. "You don't have a chance to win this, Fishface and you want to know why?" He asked. "Because there are readers and there are doers and while you've got your noise buried in the Book of Dragons. I'm out there kicking names and taking butts."

"I think you meant that the other way around." Astrid said.

"I mean—shut up, Astrid." Snotlout said.

"Uh, guys, come on." Hiccup said.

"I'll tell you want, Snotlout. You're so confident in your dragon training superiority why don't we make this interesting?" Fishlegs asked.

"All ears." Snotlout said.

"Losers clean the winner's stall for a month." Fishlegs said.

"Done." Snotlout said.

"In." Astrid said and ducked avoiding the twins slamming their heads into each other.

"Well, if you can't beat them join them." Ragnar said.

"Come on. We're not really going to do this, are we?" Hiccup asked.

"You better strap on your helmets 'cause this guy right here he's bring the pain." Snotlout said stretching his arm out to grab one of the two yellow Terrible Terrors, but as his arm stretched a purple Terrible Terror bit him hard. "Guess I'll take this one." He said in great pain and walked away. "Bring the pain."

Then the other dragon riders took their own Terrible Terrors. Astrid took the aqua green one, Ragnar took the bright orange one, Fishlegs took the red one, the twins took the two yellow ones and Hiccup was left with the dark green one.

"Remember not a competition!" Hiccup yelled as the other dragon riders walked away. He then looked at his Terrible Terror. "This is really going to go bad in a hurry."

* * *

Later that night, Fishlegs was at his house getting ready to train his Terrible Terror.

"Well, trainee, I have quite a rigorous schedule planned for you. Step one, we need to name you." Fishlegs said and pulled out a list with names on it.

Meatlug then entered the room with a sheep in her mouth. She walked over to Fishlegs panting like a dog and threw the sheep on the deck.

Fishlegs looked at her and grabbed the sheep. "Sorry, girl, we can't play 'toss the sheep' right now." He said dropping the sheep to the floor.

He then turned back to face his Terrible Terror and looked down the list. "Okay, I've got it narrowed down to Lars or Van. Maybe Karsten or Slurg. How about Deathwing? Ooh, that's good. Intimidating." While he was talking Meatlug had grabbed the sheep and began to throw it around to get him to play with her.

He sighed and turned to face her. "No, Meatlug. I can't right now. Daddy's gotta work on humiliating Snotlout." He said turning back to face his Terrible Terror. Meatlug looked at him sadly and sat next to the fire upset as he talked. "I'm going to crush him in the Dragon Training Competition."

"It's not a c competition, Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he entered the room with Toothless. "Listen, I of all people know how Snotlout has a way of getting under your skin." He said remembering Thawfest. "I just want to make sure you're not losing perspective in all this."

"Deathwing and I? No, we don't plan on losing anything." Fishlegs said laughing.

"Uh, Deathwing?" Hiccup said.

"Or Iggy. We're not sure yet. What do you like?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup then saw Mealtug sitting next to the fire upset. "Uh, is Meatlug okay?" He asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be?" Fishlegs asked not even looking at her.

Toothless walked up to her trying to cheer her up.

"Okay. Well, good talk." Hiccup said and walked towards the door. He stopped to look at Toothless, who still trying to cheer Meatlug up. "Let's go, bud."

Toothless then walked towards him and the two of them left the house.

"Okay, Iggy. Time to get serious." Fishlegs said. He then picked Iggy up. "Let's do this."

Meatlug just watched getting even more upset.

* * *

The next day at the arena, the dragon riders were getting ready to show off their trained Terrible Terrors. Meatlug walked in with a sheep in her mouth and saw Fishlegs with Iggy.

"Oh, Iggy, you can do this, you're the best, most well trained dragon ever." Fishlegs said. Meatlug then nudged him. "No, Meatlug. I can't right now." Meatlug just looked sad and walked to the side of the arena upset. "Okay, time to show off what we've trained our Terrible Terrors to do." He turned to look at Snotlout. "Why don't you go first, Snotlout?"

"Why don't you go first?" Snotlout asked.

"Fine. I'll go first." Fishlegs said.

"Oh, no, you don't. I'll go first." Snotlout said.

"First, second, third doesn't matter. 'cause in the end, you're going to come in last." Fishlegs said smirking.

"Whoa, what got into Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"Looks like he finally grew some—" Tuffnut began to say.

"Whoa, how about I go first?" Hiccup interrupted stopping the fighting before it began. "Especially since I don't care whether I win or not because this isn't about winning or losing."

"Yeah, you keep selling that." Snotlout said.

Hiccup walked into the middle of the arena with his Terrible Terror perch on his arm. "Ready, Toothless?" He asked. Toothless got ready, on his wings were three wood carved ducks. "Now!" Toothless tossed them into the air. "Sharpshot, fire!" He said looking at his Terrible Terror.

Sharpshot flew up into the air and fired three shots of fire hitting every one of the wood carvings. He then landed back on Hiccup's arm.

"Not bad. You're starting off the competition with a bang, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"It is not a competition." Hiccup yelled.

"Not yet it isn't." Fishlegs said glaring at Snotlout.

Next it was Astrid's turn, but her Terrible Terror was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, what do you think?" Astrid asked with her arms stretched out.

Everyone just stared at her with confusion.

"What do we think of what?" Snotlout asked.

"My dragon's stealth skills." Astrid answered.

"Right. His skill's so stupid, he didn't even show up." Snotlout mocked.

"Or did he?" Astrid asked.

Snotlout then heard growling come from above him and saw Astrid's Terrible Terror perched on his helmet. Tuffnut turned away and looked up at Ruffnut's helmet.

"Oh, he's good." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah. Who's good?" Ruffnut asked. She then heard growling and looked up to see the Terrible Terror perched on her helmet.

"Sneaky." Tuffnut said as the Terrible Terror flew back to Astrid. "Then again, he can't do what Butt and Head can do."

The two Terrible Terrors then walked to both sides of the arena and turned to face each other.

"Let me guess they're going to run into each other?" Astrid said.

"Ehh, wrong." Tuffnut said.

Then Butt and Head flew off and flew into each other.

"They flew into each other." Ruffnut said.

"Totally different." Tuffnut said.

Then it was Ragnar's turn and he walked to the centre of the arena with his Terrible Terror.

"Okay, first I need a volunteer." Ragnar said. Everyone fearing what he was going to do took a step back except for Hiccup. "Thanks for volunteering Hiccup."

Hiccup turned around saw that everyone except him had taken a step back and glared at the,. "Huh, fine. What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Just lay down on the ground." Ragnar said. Hiccup did what he was told and Ragnar looked at his Terrible Terror. "Okay, Amber show them what you can do."

Amber then flew off and began to circle around Hiccup. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Uh, I don't get it." Snotlout said.

"Well, she's circling around a victim that needs my help." Ragnar said.

"Not bad Ragnar." Fishlegs said.

It was Fishlegs turn next and he had Iggy sitting on a barrel in the centre of the arena. On the other end of the arena were crates with items on them.

"Prepare to be amazed at the smartest little dragon in the archipelago." Fishlegs said.

Fishlegs then showed them pieces of paper with drawings of the items on them. He shuffled them around pulled one of random, which was a drawing of an apple and showed it to Iggy. "Iggy bring me this." Iggy then flew off and grabbed the apple from one of the crates. He then flew back and dropped it in Fishlegs hand. "Good boy, Iggy? Aw, who's a good little guy?"

Meatlug heard that and it made her even more upset.

"Whatever, luck guess." Snotlout scoffed.

"Okay, you choose one." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout snatched the drawings and shuffled them around. He then pulled out a drawing of a bucket showed it to them and then showed it to Iggy. He looked at the drawing, flew off grabbed the bucket and then dropped it on Snotlout's head.

"Good thing he didn't choose the mace." Ragnar whispered to Astrid, who was smirking.

"Whoa, I couldn't do that." Tuffnut said.

"Big deal. So he plays fetch." Snotlout said pulling the bucket off his head.

"Well, what does your Terrible Terror do?" Fishlegs asked.

"This." Snotlout said opening a crate.

In no less than a second his Terrible Terror flew out and bit him hard on the leg. Snotlout then walked around in pain and groaning.

"So, let me get this straight. You trained him to bit you?" Fishlegs said laughing.

"Try and pry him loose. I dare you. Took Gobber all day yesterday to get him off of this leg." Snotlout said showing him his left leg that was bandaged.

"You're ridiculous. Just tell them I won, Hiccup." Fishlegs said.

"You won? Ha! Get real!" Snotlout said.

"It wasn't even close." Fishlegs said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My Terrible Terror stealthiness is pretty awesome too." Astrid agreed.

"So was Amber's search and rescue skill." Ragnar said.

"Astrid, Ragnar, please. There's no brains involved in teaching a Terror to hide or spin around in circles." Fishlegs said.

"Hey, our trainees ram their heads together at high speed. That takes brains." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah. Really hard, rock-like brains." Tuffnut said banging his helmet.

Then all of them began to argue apart from Hiccup, who was trying to stop them from arguing. While they were fighting amongst themselves Meatlug was sniffing the ground and walking out of the arena. Then suddenly they stopped when they heard a roar.

"Meatlug? Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled.

They then ran to where they heard her.

They soon reached the grassy plain that was next to the arena and saw Alvin and Savage dragging a muzzled Meatlug towards Mildew, who was standing next to a hole that the Whispering Deaths made. Toothless then fired several plasma blast at them, but they jumped down the hole with Meatlug and one of Toothless' plasma blasts blasted the hole sealing it with rocks.

"Hiccup, they took my Meatlug!" Fishlegs said kneeling next to the now sealed hole.

* * *

Moments later all the dragon riders dragons were hitting the sealed hole with their fire attacks, but it was working.

"We're only making it worse!" Fishlegs said.

"He's right. Hold your fire." Hiccup ordered.

All the dragons stop firing their fire attacks.

"Oh, what are we going to do, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. "Those tunnels go all over the island. He could be anywhere."

"They don't really go all over the island. Like six yak farms." Tuffnut said.

"A couple of sheep pens." Ruffnut said.

"Mildew's cabbage field." Tuffnut said.

"Gobber's outhouse. Blech." They said at the same time.

Everyone just stared at them.

"What? We spent a lot of time in those tunnels. It's a tunnel of fun." Tuffnut chuckled.

"Okay, we'll have to split up, cover all those places." Hiccup said walking to Toothless.

"Great. Dibs on the beach." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup stopped clenched his fists and turned to face Tuffnut. "Uh, what beach?" He asked.

"The tunnel that goes to the secluded beach, on the far side of the island." Tuffnut said. "I can't believe you haven't been there. It's white sand. So soft on your little toes."

Hiccup just muttered to himself.

* * *

Moments later they were on their dragons flying to the beach alone with their Terrible Terrors. Fishlegs was sitting with Hiccup on Toothless.

"Oh, if anything happens to my Meatlug, I'll never forgive myself!" Fishlegs said.

"How were you supposed to know Alvin was on the island?" Ragnar said.

"Ragnar's, it's not your fault, Fishlegs." Astrid said.

"Sure it is." Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut." Astrid warned.

"What? It's not my fault. Is it your fault?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Nope. Not my fault." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, definitely Fishlegs' fault." Tuffnut said.

"Guys, not helping." Hiccup said.

"No, no, they're right, Hiccup." Fishlegs said. "I ignored the most important thing in my life because I got so caught up in beating Snotlout."

"See? Bad things happen when you try to beat the Snotman." Snotlout said. Everyone just glared at him. "What? Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow.

"You tried to tell me, Hiccup, but I didn't listen." Fishlegs said.

"Fishlegs, we will get her back, I promise." Hiccup said.

"Hey, if you two girls are done doing each other's hair, there's an Outcast ship we might want to attack." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup looked down and saw an Outcast ship below them. On it was Meatlug tired down and muzzled.

They flew down towards it and Hookfang fired a fire blast hitting the ship and setting a light. Alvin however put the fire out with a bucket of water.

"Give him plenty of lead." Alvin ordered. "Maybe we can take out more dragons than I thought."

Outcast soldiers grabbed some crossbows and aimed at the dragon riders. Barf and Belch then fired some gas and sparked it creating a small explosion.

"Ha, like shooting yaks in a barrel." Tuffnut said as they flew away from the ship.

"That was fun." Ruffnut chuckled.

Stormfly then fired several spikes at them making all the Outcasts jumped for cover. Skull then let loose a powerful roar making them cover their ears. Toothless then got ready to fire a plasma blast.

"Back off!" Alvin yelled and placed his sword next to Meatlug's neck. "Or I'll run the Gronckle through."

"Hiccup, wait! Don't fire!" Fishlegs said.

Toothless then held his plasma blast back.

"Riders, hold your fire! Fall back!" Hiccup ordered.

The dragon riders then flew away from the ship. Fishlegs looked back at Meatlug, who looked on sadly.

"No! We can't just leave her there!" Fishlegs said.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs. We're not going to." Hiccup said.

Back on the Outcast ship, Alvin and his Outcasts were looking around trying to stop the dragon riders.

"I don't see anything. Maybe they aren't coming." Savage said.

"Oh, they'll come." Mildew said.

"He's right." Alvin agreed. "Their sentiment is their weakness. And by boy wouldn't leave without dealing some pay back." He then laughed and looked at Meatlug. "Isn't that right, Gronckle?"

Meatlug looked up and gasped because on top of Avlin's helmet was Astrid's Terrible Terror. Both Savage and Mildew saw him as well. Mildew was about to say something, but Savage elbowed him in the face.

"Alvin, don't move." Savage whispered and pulled his sword out.

He crapped over towards Alvin and slammed his sword at the Terrible Terror. However the Terrible Terror flew off avoiding the sword meaning Savage had just hit Alvin knocking him to the ground. Savage quickly looked around for the Terrible Terror, but saw nothing. Alvin then got up and glared angrily at Savage.

"Now let me explain, Alvin. There was a-a little dragon on your—" Savage said, but stopped when Alvin pulled out a sword.

Seconds later, Iggy flew past and took Alvin's sword and flew back and gave it to Fishlegs.

"I wish I was as smart as that dragon." Tuffnut said.

"I wish you were as smart as that dragon too." Ruffnut said.

"Now it's up to Sharpshot." Hiccup said.

Hiccup then gave a hand gesture to Sharpshot, who flew down towards the Outcast ship. He then fired shots of fire at the ropes tiring Meatlug down. Meatlug then began to fly off, but she still had one rope tried to her.

"Oh, no, you don't." Savage said.

Mildew tried to grab the rope, but Butt and Head rammed their heads into Mildew's knocking him out cold. Savage then ran towards the rope, but Amber circled around making him dizzy and he fell of the ship into the sea.

Meatlug then freed herself from the rope and flew off, but Alvin lassoed her tail. "Not so fast." Alvin said pulling her down.

"Oh, she's not going to make it!" Fishlegss panicked.

"Oh, yes, she is!" Snotlout yelled.

Snotlout then grabbed his Terrible Terror, who was biting down hard on his neck. He stood up aim his Terrible Terror carefully and threw him. The Terrible Terror flew down and cut the rope tried to Meatlug's tail making Alvin fall on his butt.

"Bam! Who's the best dragon trainer now?" Snotlout yelled. His Terrible Terror then flew at him and bit down on his neck hard. "Pain."

Meatlug flew towards Fishlegs and licked him. "Oh, I missed you too." Fishlegs said happily and jumped on to her back.

"Just one more loose end to tire up." Hiccup said.

"And let me guess that's giving my dad a fare well gift." Ragnar smirking.

Hiccup nodded and he flew down towards the Outcast ship.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Hiccup said as they got closer and closer to the ship. "Now, Toothless! Barrel-roll multiple blast!"

Toothless then did a barrel-roll and fired several plasma blasts. All the blasts hitted the ship and all the Outcasts jumped into the sea before it blow-up it.

Hiccup then joined the others as they flew back to Berk.

"Oh, baby, we got you back. Oh, Meatlug." Fishlegs said hugging her.

"We all did. Together." Hiccup said.

"Guess that competition was worth something." Tuffnut said.

"Oh, for the last time, it wasn't a competition!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Later that evening at the arena, Fishlegs was finally playing toss the sheep with Meatlug.

"Great toss, girl." Fishlegs said getting up after getting knocked down by Meatlug's throw.

Hiccup and Toothless then flew past and stopped when they saw Fishlegs.

"Hey, Fishlegs, we're going to do some more training with the Terrors." Hiccup said.

"No can do, Hiccup. Meatlug and I have a lot of catching up to do." Fishlegs said hugging Meatlug.

Then the sheep wiggled out of Fishlegs' grip and ran away, with Fishlegs and Meatlug chasing after it. Hiccup just smiled and he and Toothless flew off.


	8. Appetite for Destruction

At one of the small islands that are close to Berk two Deadly Nadders were grooming their wings. Then all of a sudden one of them got hit with yellow paint. They quickly flew off passing Hiccup and Toothless

"Okay, these Nadders get tagged yellow. That's how we know they belong on Sorrow Island." Hiccup said as pulled out a bag of yellow paint.

Astrid and Ragnar then flew up on their dragons, both of them holding a bag of yellow paint.

"Like this?" Astrid asked tossing the bang at a Deadly Nadder.

"My turn." Ragnar said tossing his bag at a Deadly Nadder.

Astrid then saw a Deadly Nadder flying away. She chased after it and tossed another bag at it. She then threw another one at another Deadly Nadder, as it was flying higher in the sky.

"You two feel free to join in at any time." Astrid said looking at Hiccup and Ragnar.

She then chased after another Deadly Nadder and tossed another bag at it. But the Deadly Nadder made a sudden right turn dodging the bag of paint.

"Okay." Hiccup said and flew off chasing the Deadly Nadder. He flew over Astrid nearly knowing her off Stormfly. "How about now!"

"Now he's just showing off." Ragnar said hovering next to Astrid.

Astrid just nodded in agreement.

Hiccup and Toothless then began to chase after the Deadly Nadder. The Deadly Nadder flew around some sea stacks to lose them. It looked back and saw that it had lost them, but when it faced forwards it saw Hiccup and Toothless hovering in front of it.

Hiccup held out his shield and it changed into its crossbow mode. He then loaded a bag of paint and aimed at the Deadly Nadder and fired, hitting in straight in the chest.

"Alright. I have to admit the shield is pretty cool." Astrid said as she and Ragnar flew towards him.

"Why thank you. I quite like it myself." Hiccup said. "Ragnar you and me are going to check on the twins. Their supposed to be marking the Crescent Island dragons."

Then he and Ragnar flew off towards Crescent Island.

"I'm sure that going really well." Astrid muttered and flew after them.

* * *

On Crescent Island, Ruffnut was looking for dragons and stopped when she saw a Gronckle eating a rock.

Behind the Gronckle, Tuffnut was looking at it as well and pulled out a bag of purple paint. He threw it, but the Gronckle flew away and Ruffnut, who was about to threw her own bag of purple paint got hit in the face, making her drop her own bag of purple paint on her face.

"Ha, ha, cool. I've always wondered what you'll look like purple." Tuffnut said.

"You know you could at least say you're sorry." Ruffnut said glaring at him.

"You're right I could. Okay, I'm sorry… that you're head got in the way." Tuffnut said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Heard that." Ruffnut said angrily.

She then tossed a bag of purple paint at him, but he ducked and threw one of his bags of purple paint at her. Pretty soon the two of them began throwing bags of purple paint at each other.

"Guys!" Hiccup's voice said.

Ruffnut turned around and one of the bags of purple paint that Tuffnut had thrown went passed her and straight towards Hiccup and Ragnar, who were standing behind her. Hiccup ducked in time, but Ragnar wasn't so lucky and got covered in purple paint.

"You're suppose to be tagging the dragons, not each other." Hiccup said.

"Or me." Ragnar muttered as he brushed the paint off his face.

"You know if you think it through, Hiccup this is pretty much your fault." Tuffnut said.

"How do you figure that?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, hello. You armed us with paint. Where did you think that was going to go?" Ruffnut said. She then looked at her brother. "And we're the stupid ones."

"You know they've got a point." Ragnar said as he brushed the last of the paint off.

"How many do we have to do anyway?" Tuffnut asked.

"As many as we can." Hiccup answered. "The more dragons we tag on each island the better we can keep track of where they belong and where they migrate to."

"Whoa, that was, uh…" Ruffnut said trying to think of the right word.

"Fascinating." Hiccup said.

"What's the opposite of fascinating?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hiccup, isn't there supposed to be one dragon colour per island?" Astrid asked as she flew down on Stormfly.

"Yeah, Why?" Hiccup asked.

"I see two colours down there." Astrid said pointing. They looked at where she was pointing and saw two Gronckles eating rocks. One had purple paint on it and the other and green paint on it. "Have we been using the wrong one?"

"I don't think so." Hiccup said.

"Don't look at us. If we had green paint you know where it would be." Tuffnut said.

"I better ask Fishlegs. This was his idea." Hiccup said.

"You're going to fly all the way back to Berk?" Astrid asked.

"No. I don't have to." Hiccup said. He then pulled a piece of paper.

"What's he talking about?" Ruffnut asked.

"He must have some of that magic paper we've been looking for." Tuffnut said.

"He always gets the good stuff." Ruffnut muttered.

"It's not magic paper." Hiccup said. He then began to write on the paper. "Fishlegs, Ragnar and I have been working on something new. We call it Airmail." He then picked up Sharpshot.

"Stupid name." Tuffnut said.

"Right." Ruffnut said laughing.

"Do we really think the Terrible Terror is going to fly straight to Berk?" Astrid asked as Hiccup tired the message to Sharpshot's leg.

"Yep. And right to the Academy." Hiccup said. "Terrors are especially territorial. So it's a natural instinct for them to return to their home wherever they get realised."

Sharpshot then flew off, not before messaging around with the twins. He then disappeared off in the distance.

"And how we know if he made it?" Astrid asked.

"When Fishlegs and Snotlout meet us at Dragon Island." Hiccup said hopping onto Toothless' back.

"Ha, if that happens I'll kiss Snotlout on the lips." Astrid mocked.

"You're going to regret saying that." Ragnar said getting on Skull's neck.

* * *

On Dragon Island, Fishlegs was standing around scratching Sharpshot and Snotlout was fast asleep snoring. Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar landed on their dragons and saw them, much to Astrid horror.

"Well, look who it is Fishlegs and Snotlout. Both right here on Dragon Island." Hiccup mocked. Snotlout then woke up and looked at them. "Astrid was just talking about you."

"Of course she was." Snotlout said.

Astrid glared at Hiccup, who mocked her even more by putting his lips together and making kissing sounds. She then glared at Ragnar, who just shrugged. They then hopped their dragons.

"Say it and those will be the last words you ever speak." Astrid said warily and cracked her neck.

"Hiccup, I got your message." Fishlegs said. "I new Airmail would work."

"Some of us didn't believe to would." Ragnar said smirking at Astrid, who glared angrily at him.

"So, uh, what the emergency?" Fishlegs asked.

"We've been seeing dragons painted green on Crescent Island." Hiccup answered as they walked over to him.

"That's your emergency. I was in the middle of something every important." Snotlout complained.

"You were sound asleep." Fishlegs reminded.

"Beauty rest." Snotluot corrected. "You think this just happens." He said pointing at his face.

The four of them just stared at him in silence.

Hiccup then returned to the matter at hand. "Fishlegs does it make any sense to you that those dragons would be there?" He asked.

"No. They shouldn't be." Fishlegs said and walked to a stone platform with a map on it, with Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar following. On the map was Berk, Dragon Island and small nearby island all coloured in a different colour. "Crescent Island is clearly marked purple."

"That's what I thought." Hiccup said looking at the map.

"So, what were the green dragons doing there?" Astrid asked.

"First of all it's not green its pistachio. They belong on Tall Tree Island that where I tagged them." Fishlegs said circling around Tall Tree Island on the map.

"Yeah, well, your pistachio dragons aren't where they were supposed to be." Astrid said moving his hand over Crescent Island.

"Huh, that's weird." Fishlegs said.

"We need to figure this out. Let's check out Tall Tree Island." Hiccup said.

"Sounds awesome. I was wondering what I was going to do with the rest of the day." Snotlout said.

They then got on their dragons and flew up. Snotlout however just turned around and flew back towards Berk.

"See you back on Berk suckers!" Snotlout yelled.

The four of them ignored him and make their way to Tall Tree Island.

* * *

Moments later they were still flying over the ocean and Tall Tree Island was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't understand. We should be there by now." Hiccup said.

"Maybe we're off course." Astrid said.

"I don't do off course, Astrid." Fishlegs said pulled out a map. "According to my map it should be right…" He stopped looking around of the island.

"You were saying." Astrid said.

"Even if we were off course we still be able to see it from here." Hiccup said.

"Well, an island can't just disappear." Astrid said.

"Well, apparently it can because I can't see it." Ragnar said.

"Earthquake maybe." Fishlegs suggested.

"Volcano." Hiccup said.

"Tsunami." Ragnar said.

"Wrath of Thor, wrath of Odin." Fishlegs said. The three of them just stared at him with blank faces. "What? Just throwing possible explanations."

"None of that explains this." Astrid said pointing.

They looked at where Astrid was pointing and saw Monstrous Nightmares ahead of them. They flew past them and all of them had orange paint on them.

"Orange." Astrid said.

"Burn apricot actually." Fishlegs corrected.

"What island are they from?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup then pulled out a map. "According to this they're from Sunstone Island." He said.

"Ah, Sunstone Island. Pristine beaches, a variable smorgasbord of fine mineral deposits for Meatlug." Fishlegs said happily.

"Sunstone Island it is." Hiccup said.

They then flew towards Sunstone Island.

* * *

Moments later they arrived at Sunstone Island, only it wasn't what they thought it would be.

"Huh, I thought it was bigger." Fishlegs said.

He and Meatlug were standing on what was left of Sunstone Island, while Toothless and Stormfly clinging on to the ledge and their tails were a few inches above the sea. The island was too small for Skull, so he was forced to hover above it.

"You thing." Astrid said.

"I have to say the beaches are a disappointment." Hiccup said.

"No kidding and I don't see a smorgasbord of fine mineral deposits either." Ragnar said.

"One island is missing and one island is been sunk." Fishlegs said.

"I guess an entire island can disappear." Astrid.

"I like to know want could have done this?" Ragnar asked.

"And if the islands are none where do the dragons go?" Fishlegs said.

"Good questions. Dragons live in specific places for specific reason." Hiccup said.

"The food they eat, where they nest." Fishlegs said.

"If they lose their home is could endanger their whole species." Astrid said.

"And we have to do something about it." Ragnar said.

"First we need to figure out what's going on. Let's head back to Dragon Island." Hiccup said.

"Huh, if it's still there." Astrid added.

"Let's try and thing a bit more positive." Ragnar suggested.

They then flew back to Dragon Island, not noticing a huge shadow covering the remains of Sunstone Island.

* * *

When they got back to Dragon Island, they noticed that there were a lot more dragons than before and they all had paint on them.

"Look at them all." Hiccup gasped.

"At least it answers the question on where the dragons go." Ragnar said looking at all the dragons.

"Check their colours." Astrid said.

"I see pistachio, burn apricot." Fishlegs said pointing at the dragons.

"Look a new colour. Red." Astrid said pointing.

"Technically that's vermilion." Fishlegs corrected. Astrid groaned and stared at him. "What? It is."

"Dragons from three different islands come here." Hiccup said and pulled out charcoal pencil. "Look this is forms a line which means there are more islands in danger." He then draw a line through the three islands and the placed it over the next two islands. "Boar Head Island and Thor Rock Island." He then looked at Toothless. "Toothless, were going back out."

"I'm coming with you." Astrid said.

"So am I." Ragnar said.

"This could get dangerous." Astrid said as the three of them got on their dragons.

"Very dangerous." Ragnar added.

"What makes you think that?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Islands disappearing mysteriously, dragons fleeing in terror, call it a hunch." Astrid said.

"Fine." Hiccup said tiredly. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you stay here in case anymore dragons show up."

"Got it." Fishlegs said. "New dragons. Meatlug and I are on the case."

Then the three of them flew off towards Boar Head Island and Thor Rock Island.

* * *

They soon flew over were Boar Head Island was supposed to be, but found nothing.

"Boar Head Island should be down there." Hiccup said, but saw nothing. "It's gone too."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Ragnar said.

"So, now what?" Astrid asked.

"We go to Thor Rock Island." Ragnar said.

They then made their way to Thor Rock Island.

* * *

When they reached Thor Rock Island, they saw that it had sunk. It now looked like Breakneck Bog.

"Whoa. Look at what's left of Thor Rock." Astrid said. She then looked at Hiccup and Ragnar. "You know maybe Fishlegs wrath of Gods theory isn't so crazy."

"I have a feeling that it's not Gods were dealing with." Ragnar said looking at the remains of the island.

"Let's get a closer look, bud." Hiccup said.

They then flew down towards one of the remains and saw a giant hole in the ground that looked very familiar to Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Those marks look familiar, but different somehow." Hiccup said.

"Yeah same with me." Ragnar said looking worried.

"Different how?" Astrid asked.

"Different bigger." Hiccup said.

Then they heard a familiar scream only louder. Then they saw rock pillars on the island collapse and the ground began to shake.

"That sounds like—" Astrid said.

Then suddenly a very familiar dragon popped out of the ground. It was the Screaming Death and now it was the size of the Red Death.

"The Screaming Death!" Hiccup yelled. The Screaming Death just kept on coming out of the hole. "Someone's been eating their vegetables."

"And everything else in sight." Astrid said.

"At least we now what happened to the island." Ragnar said.

The Screaming Death then screamed and the dragon began to get disorientated.

"Its scream disorientates the dragons." Hiccup said as he tried to gain control of Toothless.

"No kidding." Astrid said.

The Screaming Death then dug back down underground.

"The Screaming Death has been destroying all the islands." Hiccup said. "It must be tunnelling underneath and coursing them to collapse in on themselves."

"But why would do that?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. Let's get a closer look." Hiccup said. Both Astrid just stared at him. "You wanted dangerous."

"Yeah, but there is a limit." Ragnar muttered.

They then flew over a cliff, but then the Screaming Death smashed like through it like it was nothing. The Screaming Death then began to chase Hiccup and Toothless. They stopped and turned around to face it.

"Easy, bud. Maybe it wants to be friends." Hiccup said hopefully. It then glared at them. "Or maybe not."

They then flew away from it just as it fired several rapid fire fireballs. Toothless flew behind a sea stack, but a fireball destroyed it and the Screaming Death chased after him. Hiccup and Toothless tried to lose it through a sea stack maze, but it just smashed right through them.

Astrid and Ragnar then began to throw bags of green paint at it blinding it.

"Hope you like pistachio." Astrid said and they flew away.

The Screaming Death now was even more angry and began to scream, disorientating the dragons.

"Whoa! Steady Stormfly. Just hang in there" Astrid said trying to keep Stormfly under control.

"Easy there Skull." Ragnar said.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast and Stormfly and Skull fired a stream of fire. The Screaming Death now annoyed just flew off into the distance.

"How's that for accuracy?" Astrid asked.

* * *

Moments later they flew back to Dragon Island and saw that there were even more dragons then before. Once they landed Fishlegs walked up to them.

"Periwinkle blue. There are now Periwinkle blue marked dragons here." Fishlegs said.

"I know from Boar Head Island." Hiccup said as the three of them hopped off their dragons.

"And look there's eggshell white." Fishlegs said pointing.

"From Thor Rock Island." Astrid said as they walked towards him.

"What happened to them?" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup placed a map onto a stone platform.

"The same thing that happened to all the other islands. The Screaming Death." Hiccup said as he crossed out the yellow island with his charcoal pencil.

"Huh, the Screaming Death is back." Fishlegs said cowering.

"I don't think it ever really left." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, it just got bigger and nastier." Astrid said.

"Which is bad news for us." Ragnar said.

"Uh, how much bigger?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Chump, chump there goes your island big." Astrid said dropping some sand between her fingers.

"Yeah, it now rivals the Red Death." Ragnar said.

Fishlegs gulped upon hearing this.

"It's just as I thought." Hiccup said circling the islands that the Screaming Death had already destroyed. "The Screaming Death is following an imaginary line destroying everything in its path."

He then drew a line through the circled islands towards Dragon Island.

"It's coming this way." Fishlegs said.

"I think the worst is yet to come." Ragnar said seeing the look in Hiccup's eyes.

"Rag's right. It's not the worst part." Hiccup said. He then drew a line from Dragon Island to Berk.

"It's heading straight to Berk." Astrid gasped.

"We have to get back to Berk and warn Stoick." Fishlegs said.

"No! We head off. We make are stand here." Hiccup said firmly. "There's no other land between here and Berk."

"Look, I'm all danger, but did you see the size of that thing?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid's right, do you remember the last time you faced a dragon that size." Ragnar reminded.

"It's not going to be just us." Hiccup said walking up to Toothless. "We're sending for reinforcements."

"Huh, Snotlout and the twins. Oh, I feel so much better." Astrid said sarcastically as Hiccup wrote a note and pulled out Sharpshot.

"Hey, we're going to need all the help we can get." Hiccup said.

Sharpshot then flew up into the air and flew towards Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, the twins were playing a game that involved hitting each other with paint.

On the catapult Tuffnut was sneaking around trying to find Ruffnut. He then looked at Barf and Belch who were both sleeping.

"Hey, you guys. Where is she?" Tuffnut asked. Both Barf and Belch ignored him and continued to sleep. "I won't tell you told me. I swear it."

"She's right here." Ruffnut's voice said. Tuffnut looked up and just missed some paint.

He looked up and she standing above him with a bucket in her hands laughing. She then jumped down and Tuffnut tried to grab her. Pretty some the two of them were fighting, but they stopped when they saw Sharpshot sitting in front of them.

"Why is that Terrible Terror staring us down?" Tuffnut asked.

"Right. I thought it was just me." Ruffnut said.

"It's totally eyeballing us." Tuffnut said.

"What does it want?" Ruffnut asked nervously.

"Whatever it's selling I'm not buying." Tuffnut said.

Quickly they got up and ran away down the stairs from Sharpshot.

"Is it gone?" Ruffnut asked.

"I think so." Tuffnut said.

They both peered over the platform and still saw Sharpshot staring at them.

"Okay, on three we run." Ruffnut said. "One." She then grabbed Tuffnut and they ran down the stairs, but Sharpshot appeared in front of them.

"Leave us alone. You demented little monster." Tuffnut said afraid.

They quickly ran away from Shaprshot and he followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dragon Island, Hiccup was looking for their reinforcements through his spyglass, but saw nothing. Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs then walked up to him with grave looks on their faces.

"Hiccup, the yellow mark dragons from Sorrow Island just started showing up." Fishlegs said.

"Which means the Screaming Death is only on island away." Astrid said.

"We don't have much time left." Ragnar said.

"Looks like helps not coming." Hiccup said and looked at the map. "Alright, we have to set up a defence here on Dragon Island with what we have."

"Maybe we should fall back and head for home." Astrid suggested.

"We can't. If the Screaming Death destroys, Dragon Island all these dragons will overwhelm Berk." Hiccup said.

"And the Screaming Death won't be far behind." Fishlegs added.

"Exactly." Hiccup said.

"How soon until it gets here?" Astrid asked.

They then heard the Screaming Deaths scream nearby.

"I saw about five minutes." Ragnar said.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his shield and ran towards Toothless. "Toothless and I will try and by us some time. You guys join me when Snotlout and the twins get here." He said looking at them.

"I'm going with you." Astrid said with her axe in her hands.

"Same with me." Ragnar said holding his twin swords in his hands.

"No! I need you two as a safety net encase it gets past me." Hiccup said hopping on Toothless' back.

"So you're leaving Ragnar and me by ourselves." Astrid said.

"Uh, hello man on dragon here, right behind you." Fishlegs reminded.

"You know what I meant, Fishlegs." Astrid said.

"I do." Fishlegs said with his arms crossed. "And I like to go on record saying 'we don't appreciate it.' Do we girl."

Astrid looked back to Hiccup and Ragnar gave her a nodded. She sighed knowing she was defeated.

"Just go." Astrid said annoyed.

Toothless then took off and the two of them flew towards where they heard the Screaming Death.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, the twins were posing as statues to get away from Sharpshot. Tuffnut had his arms stretched out holding a shield in one head and a dagger in the other. Ruffnut was on her brother's shoulders with her own arms stretched out.

A Viking past them gave them a confused look and walked away.

"Statues. Ha, great idea." Tuffnut whispered.

"It's like weren't even here." Ruffnut whispered back.

Snotlout then walked past and saw them. "What are you two muttonheads doing?" He asked.

"We're not muttonheads." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we're statues." Ruffnut said.

"I guess we could be muttonhead statues." Tuffnut said.

They then opened their mouths wide and gave blank expressions on their faces.

Snotlout facepalmed himself and said. "No! I mean why are you—"

"Shh, it's right behind you." Tuffnut interrupted.

"Pretend we're not here." Ruffnut said.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked. He then looked around and saw Sharpshot with a note tried to his leg. "Oh, cool Airmail. Huh, don't think that'll catch on." He then bent down and untied the note on his leg.

"Airmail?" Tuffnut said.

"Pfft, stupid name." Ruffnut said.

"Pfft, muttonheads." Snotlout muttered.

"No. Statues of muttonheads." Tuffnut said.

They then returned posing.

* * *

Meanwhile the Screaming Death was approaching Dragon Island. It then looked up and saw Toothless flying towards it and fired a plasma blast that hit it on the face. Once it recovered it screamed in angry.

"Well, we clearly got its attention, bud." Hiccup said. "Now let's play a little follow the lander and see if it goes for the shiny shield trick again."

They then flew back towards the Screaming Death and Hiccup bounced the suns reflection with his shield straight at it. The moment the suns reflection hit it, it fired several fireballs at them and began to follow them.

They then flew away from Dragon Island and the Screaming Death followed them smashed through sea stacks as it did. But then it turned around and looked at Dragon Island.

"Ah, that was easy." Hiccup said smiling. But then he heard the Screaming Death scream and turned around to see it flying back towards Dragon Island. "Guess I spoke to soon."

He then flew back towards and bounced the suns reflection onto it again. "Come on. You love shiny things." He said but it just flew past him. "Or at least you use to."

Then the Screaming Death slammed them with its tail. Hiccup used his shield to block it, but the two of them still fell towards the water. Luckily Toothless was able to recover before they fell into the sea. They then continued to chase after it.

"Okay, so it's get bigger and larger. Not the greatest combination." Hiccup muttered.

* * *

On Dragon Island, Astrid was a spyglass to look for Snotlout and the twins, but saw nothing.

"Huh, I knew we couldn't rely on that Terrible Terror Airmail." Astrid complained putting her spyglass down.

"Actually, we can like all dragons Terrible Terrors are—" Fishlegs began.

"Territorial. I know." Astrid finished.

Fishlegs then got an idea. "Wait. That's it." He said. He then turned towards Astrid and grabbed her shoulders. "Astrid you're a genius. I could kiss you on the lips right now."

Astrid then quickly pushed him away. "No one is kissing me on the lips ever!" She said firmly.

"Except Hiccup." Ragnar said who was looking at Hiccup with his spyglass. "Whatever your plan is Fishlegs, you better go it now. That thing is not following for the same tricks twice anymore."

They looked and saw Toothless flying around the Screaming Death firing plasma blast. But it wasn't working, because it was getting closer.

"You two go and help Hiccup cover his back." Fishlegs suggested. "I've got an idea. But I'll need some time." He then ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Astrid yelled.

"Just trust me." Fishlegs said. He then continued running.

Astrid looked at Ragnar, who shrugged and they both ran to their dragons and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were still fighting the Screaming Death. They kept firing plasma blasts at it, but all it did was make it angrier.

"We're barely making a dent in that thing." Hiccup said.

He looked behind and saw the Screaming Death right behind them roaring. It then got shot with two shots of flame. It turned around and saw Astrid and Ragnar on their dragons firing more steams of fire at it.

"Turn around you over grown earthworm!" Astrid yelled as they flew past it.

"Yeah, come and get us!" Ragnar yelled.

The Screaming Death then fired several fireballs at them, but they dodged them.

Hiccup then saw Fishlegs and Meatlug fly past him.

"Fishlegs! What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled. "You need backup!"

"Oh, I've got backup." Fishlegs said. Then dozens of Gronckles flew up to him. "Meatlug! Fire!."

Then Meatlug and all the other Gronckles fired lava blasts at the Screaming Death. It tried to fly away, but there were too many. Then some of the Gronckles slammed into it.

"Man, it's like Groncklefest out here." Astrid said as she and Ragnar flew up to Hiccup. "How he do that?"

"Gronckles are territorial too. They will defend their home at any cost." Hiccup explained. "Great idea, Fishlegs!"

"I know, right. Who's the safety net now?" Fishlegs said.

"Let's celebrate owns the Screaming Death is a safe distance away." Ragnar said.

"Fair point." Hiccup said.

Meatlug then slammed into the Screaming Death followed by some other Gronckles. Deciding it had enough it dived straight towards the ground and began to dig.

"You see that. It ran away." Fishlegs cheered.

"Uh, not quite." Hiccup said. Then the ground began to shake. Knowing what was about to happen he turned and looked at the others. "Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs get as many wild dragons together as you can. I'll try and force it back up to the surface."

He and Toothless then dived into the hole and followed the Screaming Death. They flew down into a tunnel that began to cave in on itself and soon they reached a cavern that was getting full of water.

Hiccup looked around for the Screaming Death, but could only see the cavern's ceiling caving in.

"It's trying to sink the island from within." Hiccup said.

Toothless then roared and Hiccup face in front. In front of him was the Screaming Death roaring at them and firing fireballs at them.

"Toothless, look out!" Hiccup yelled.

They then quickly flew back into the tunnel they came out of, with the Screaming Death following close behind firing fireballs at them. They kept flying and Toothless roared to see where they were going. Hiccup looked back and saw the Screaming Death close behind them.

Toothless then stopped, because the tunnel had caved in on itself. Toothless then roared up and found another tunnel above them and flew up just as the Screaming Death was about to bit them. It missed and it's its head on the collapsed tunnel hard.

Soon they flew out of the tunnel and Snotlout and the twins arrived.

"Hey, we got your message." Tuffnut said.

"Well, one of us did." Snotlout said. Suddenly the Screaming Death popped out of the ground and towered above them. "Whoa! Did that thing get bigger?"

"Yeah! And awesomer." Tuffnut cheered.

The Screaming Death then got ready to attack, but Barf and Belch beat it to it. They used their gas and spark attack, followed by Hookfang's fire blast. It then fired several fireballs at them.

Then Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs joined the battle with an army of wild dragons behind them.

"Alright, dragons let's get territorial." Astrid yelled leading a herd of Deadly Nadders. She and the Deadly Nadders flew toward the Screaming Death. "Stormfly, spine shot!"

Stormfly then fired several spikes at it all hitting there mark. The Deadly Nadders then fired streams of fire and spikes at it.

Then Ragnar flew in with a herd of Monstrous Nightmares.

"Alright, boys show it something really monstrous!" He yelled. He and the Monstrous Nightmares then flew down towards it. "Skull, tail smash."

Skull flew down and slammed his tail on the Screaming Death's head. The Monstrous Nightmares then fired fire blasts at it.

Then Fishlegs flew in with his herd of Gronckles.

"Meatlug, dive!" Fishlegs ordered.

Meatlug and the Gronckles then dived down at it and slammed into it. Then some of the Gronckles fired lava blasts at it. Pretty soon all the dragons started to attack it overwhelming it.

"It's working!" Hiccup yelled. "All the wild dragons are defending their homes."

The dragons were throwing everything they hand at the Screaming Death, not giving it a chance to attack.

Knowing it was outnumber the Screaming Death flew off battered and bruised.

"I don't think the Screaming Death is going to mess with Dragon Island anymore." Astrid said.

But then the ground began to shake and the island began to sink.

"Yeah, maybe because there won't be a Dragon Island anymore." Ragnar said.

"Oh, man. Ragnar's right it's sinking." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs looked around and saw water coming out of the holes the Screaming Death had made and got an idea.

"Lava blast!" Fishlegs yelled.

Everyone looked at him with confused looks and saw him leading the Gronckles the holes. Then they began to fire lava blasts into them. Soon the island began to stop shaking and sinking.

"The lava is stabilising the island." Hiccup said. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, Meatlug, you two were the hero's today."

"Oh, come on you've making us blush." Fishlegs said and gave Meatlug a hug, who then licked him.

* * *

Later that evening on Berk, the dragon riders were outside the arena talking about today's advents.

"Everybody saw how that Screaming Death turned tail and ran as soon as Hookfang and I showed up right." Snotlout said proudly.

"Huh, and all those wild dragons had nothing to do with it." Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Correct." Snotlout said.

"As long as we never have to see the Screaming Death again. It's give Meatlug gas." Fishlegs said. He then whispered to Astrid. "And I don't have to tell you what's that like."

Astrid then noticed Hiccup and Ragnar talking to each other, holding pieces of paper and looking out to sea.

"Hey, did you two find anything else on the Screaming Death?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, we were able to find some information in the Bork notes. Though I don't know why he didn't put them in the Book of Dragons." Ragnar said as the two of them face the other dragon riders.

"The good news they only hatch once every hundred years or so." Hiccup said.

"That's the good news." Astrid said not like what was coming next.

"What's the bad news?" Snotlout asked.

"Huh, let me guess. What's it going to be the end of the world?" Tuffnut asked laughing.

"Close." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut stopped laughing and stared at him. "Ah, I was kidding." He said.

"The bad news is it's still out there." Hiccup said looking out to sea. "And someday it'll come back to Berk."


	9. Zippleback Down

At the arena, Gobber was explaining their mission. He walked up to a giant bear trap and the moment he did it closes on him.

"Aah, the pain! The horror!" Gobber yelled. All the dragon riders turned away not wanting to look. He then pulled it open laughing. "Don't soil your skivvies. I was just playing around."

He then got serious. "But these dragon traps are made to withstand even the toughest of, well, dragon." He said showing three different types of dragon traps, including the giant bear trap. "They're nothing to play around with."

"Uh, I beg to differ." Tuffnut said. "That one with all the teeth's got Tuffnut written all over it."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ruffnut laughed.

"You two can feel free to experiment on your own time." Gobber said looking at them. Then he turned and looked at the others and pointed at the giant bear trap. "Now, who can tell me what this trap is called?"

"Ruffnut-be-gone?" Tuffnut asked laughing. Ruffnut then flicked her finger at his ear. "Ow! Oh, my lobe."

"It's called a snapper." Fishlegs said.

"Potato, potahto." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked at them. "You guys, this is really important." He said.

"Yeah, we're trying to make sure we don't get killed by these." Ragnar added.

"Rag's right. Eyes forward." Hiccup said.

"No problemo." Ruffnut said.

They then slammed their heads into each other and looked at each other's eyes.

"Other traps include ropers, grabbers and netters." Fishlegs said walking forward.

"Ah, well done, Fishlegs." Gobber said pleased. "But remember how to unset them— that's what separates the men from the maimed."

Fishlegs then walked up and Meatlug followed him. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Oh, it's all right, girl. Daddy will be fine." He said hugging her.

He and Astrid then walked up to a roper trap. It was like a catapult, only smaller and it fired a bolo instead of rocks. The was a rope that was connected to a trigger, that would fire the bolo once stepped on

"For the roper, press your foot against the activation line." Fishlegs said placing his foot against the trigger.

"Then, remove the latch key, which takes tension off the trigger." Astrid said removing a key from the roper. "Then you cut the rope."

"Someone's been paying attention." Gobber said impressed.

He then walked over to a netter trap. It was a metal net lying on the ground connected by a metal rope to catapult.

"And what about the notorious netter trap?" He asked.

Hiccup and Ragnar walked up, but Snotlout stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah. I got this one." He said and walked up to the netter trap.

"Please, be our guest." Hiccup said smirking.

"Is it wrong to root for the trap?" Astrid asked walking up to them.

"Eh, let's just call it a teaching moment." Hiccup said.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Ragnar said smiling imagining what was going to happen next.

"Okay. It's pretty simple, actually." Snotlout said and bent down to the carabiner. "You just detach the ropey chain-looking thing, pull the pointy part back. Then—" Suddenly trap sprung and caught him, hanging about ten meters off the ground. "Hookfang, you going to get me out of here?" Hookfang snorted and walked away. "Anytime."

"Hiccup, son, you want to release the beast?" Gobber joked.

"That's not absolutely necessary, is it?" Astrid asked.

"Can we at least leave him in there for a few days?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup and Toothless then walked up to Snotlout, Ragnar sighed and followed them. Once they reached the netter they stood on Toothless' head and he lifted them up. They then climbed up to the carabiner.

"Okay, engage the safety pin." Hiccup said fiddling with the carabiner.

"Dislodge the trigger strut." Ragnar said fiddling with the carabiner as well.

The net then fell to the ground along with Snotlout.

"Teacher's pets." Snotlout grumbled.

They then jumped back down to the ground.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup ordered pointing at the snapper trap. Toothless fired a plasma blast both activating the trap and knocking it on its side. "Good job, bud."

"Make you wonder why dragons didn't do that before?" Ragnar asked.

Gobber then knocked the snapper trap back to its right up position and pulled it open. He then looked at the twins, who were still looking at each other.

"Right. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, show me how to unset this snapper trap." Gobber said.

"Can't. Staring contest." Tuffnut said.

"Now!" Gobber ordered.

"Fine. You don't have to get so testy." Ruffnut said annoyed.

They then began to walk towards the snapper trap, still looking at each other. Once they reach the middle it closed on them. Everyone turned away and heard their screams. Luckily they were a few inches smaller, so it only took their helmets off, leaving them unharmed.

"Ah! You almost cut off my head." Tuffnut said glaring at his sister.

"Now that would have been stare-worthy." Ruffnut said in an uncaring tone. "Ah, next time."

"Alright, listen here." Gobber said and walked over to a board with a map of the island on it covered in red crosses. "You all have your assignments. There are dozens of dragon traps left over from, well… when we killed them." He said whispering the last part. "But since we don't, well… kill them anymore, we thought it might me be a good idea to clear them before some wild dragon wanders into one and gets caught."

"Or some stupid Vikings." Ragnar muttered looking at Snotlout and the twins.

"So get going." Gobber said knocking the board down with his hook.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar walked up to the twins.

"You guys know what you're doing, right?" Hiccup asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Tuffnut asked.

"A necessary one." Astrid said.

"A very necessary one." Ragnar added.

"You have absolutely no idea, do you?" Hiccup asked.

"Absolutely…" Tuffnut began.

"No idea." Ruffnut finished.

Barf and Belch then handed them back their helmets.

"Guys, we're cleaning dragon traps." Hiccup reminded. "It's very dangerous for you and your dragon."

"And for us." Ragnar muttered.

"You're not helping." Hiccup said and then saw the blank looks on the twin's faces. "You know what? Forget it. You guys stay here, where you can't get into trouble."

"Actually, we can get into trouble pretty much anywhere." Tuffnut said. "Remember that empty room?"

"He's got a point." Astrid agreed.

"Yeah, we've yet found a place, where they can't get into trouble." Ragnar said.

"Look I just don't know if I can trust you guys out there right now. This is serious." Hiccup said.

The twins then looked at him crestfallen.

"Wow, that was harsh." Tuffnut said looking hurt.

"Yeah. Ouch." Ruffnut agreed.

Hiccup sighed and tried to explain. "Yeah—no, I didn't mean it like that, I just—"

"No, we get it. You think we're useless." Tuffnut interrupted.

They then gave a hand gestured to Barf and Belch and they lowered their heads. The twins then got onto their necks.

"I didn't say that." Hiccup said.

"But you were thinking it." Astrid said.

"As were the rest of us." Ragnar said.

"You two are not helping me at all." Hiccup said looking at them.

"We'll be fine, Hiccup." Ruffnut said. "It's not like we never pay attention."

"Just rarely." Tuffnut added.

"Right?" Ruffnut said.

They both chuckled and Barf and Belch walked out of the arena.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss them. When they don't come back." Astrid said.

"Yeah, they currently kept things interesting." Ragnar said.

* * *

Moments later at the forest, Barf and Belch landed near were a dragon trap was supposed to be. They then looked the twins down and they hopped of them.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really appreciate Hiccup's negativity when it comes to our Thor-given dragon abilities." Tuffnut said.

"Right? I mean he doesn't know us." Ruffnut agreed.

"Yeah." Tuffnut said.

They then began to looking around, not sure what they were supposed to do.

"Wait, what are we doing again?" Tuffnut asked.

"We're supposed to look for the hidden traps." Ruffnut reminded.

"Hidden traps. Check." Tuffnut said. "Okay, where do you think they'd hide?"

They began to walked around trying to find the trap. Tuffnut kept on calling out for it like it was as lost dog. "Here, Trappy. Here, little snapper trap."

He stopped when he spotted a netter trap on the ground next to a tree. He walked over it and seconds later it sprung and caught him, hanging about twenty meters off the ground.

"Found it!" He yelled. He then tried to get out of it, but with little success. "Little help, sis?"

"Nah, you're doing fine." Ruffnut said enjoying the scene. Tuffnut kept on wiggling trying to get out of it and whimpering at the same time. Finally she gave and walked away. "Okay, okay. Ugh, quit your whining."

"Where are you going?" Tuffnut asked.

"You said you wanted help." Ruffnut reminded. "I'm going back to the village to get Hiccup or Ragnar. Duh."

"Fine." Tuffnut muttered. "But don't tell them I got stuck in the trap. We'll never here the end of it."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruffnut agreed. She then got an idea. "I'll tell them the trap got caught in you."

"I like where your head's at." Tuffnut said.

When she reached Barf and Belch she stopped and saw a problem. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. We need two riders." She said and turned look at her brother. "How am I going to fly Barf and Belch without you?"

"Uh, duh, hand signals." Tuffnut said.

"Oh, cool. Great idea." Ruffnut said and hopped onto Barf's neck.

"Okay, Belch, fly." Tuffnut said giving him a hand signal. Then Barf and Belch flew off with Ruffnut. "Yes! Save your father from the netter trap."

Unfortunately Belch missed understood this and flew back towards him. This caused both of them to fall to the ground hard, thrown Ruffnut off.

"Whoa, that was quick." Tuffnut said. "Where's Hiccup and Ragnar?"

"I'll walk back." Ruffnut said glaring at him. She then got up and looked at Barf and Belch. "Barf, Belch, keep an eye on Tuffnut."

"Okay, yeah. Great idea." Tuffnut said as Ruffnut walked away. "I'll wait here."

Both Barf and Belch then looked at him.

"I'm not helpless, you know." He said and tried to free himself only to fail.

* * *

Meanwhile else were in the forest, Hiccup and Toothless spotted a snapper trap, with a fish as bait. Toothless eyed it and licked his lips.

"Alright, bud. Blast it!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless then fired a plasma blast, activating the snapper trap. Hiccup then rubbed his head. "Good work."

Then there was a huge guest of wind, which made Hiccup worried. "You feel that, bud?" He asked.

Hiccup then saw a small fire, which was coursed by, Toothless plasma blast. He quickly put in out, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"There's a dry hot wind coming in from the north." Hiccup said feeling the wind. He then looked at the ground. "It hasn't rained for two months." He then walked back to Toothless. "This is definitely fire weather." He then hopped on his Toothless' back. "Okay, bud, let's get back. To the village and warn my dad."

They then took off and flew back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was still tied up in the netter trap and began to talk to Barf, while Belch slept.

"You know, Barf, I just realised something." Tuffnut said. "We never talk and well, that makes me sad. I mean, I get it I ride the other head. But it doesn't mean that we can't have lunch or something, you know, get to know each other on a more personal level."

Barf then laid his head on ground next to Belch's and fell asleep.

"Hey, do either of you remember how to undo this?" Tuffnut asked the sleeping dragon heads.

When he didn't get answer he realised something. "Wait a minute. What am I doing?" He asked himself. "I'm a professional dragon trainer." He then looked at Barf and Belch. "Barf, Belch." The two dragon heads woke up and looked at him. "Untrap me."

The two dragon heads looked at each other and began to hit the net with their heads like it was a punching bag, while Tuffnut begging them to stop. They kept on doing this and were not making a difference what so ever.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless had arrived at the village and landed at the port. Hiccup then jumped off Toothless and walked up to Stoick.

"Uh, dad, I need to talk to you." Hiccup said.

"No time to talk, son." Stoick said. "Fire weather."

Hiccup then several Vikings walking up towards the village carrying buckets of water. "How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Gobber, show him." Stoick ordered.

Gobber then grabbed Hiccup's hand and rubbed it on his chin. "Feel that?" He asked.

"Uh, yes." Hiccup said awkwardly.

"It's usually supple, tender, like a new-born baby." Gobber explained. "When it's fire weather, dry as a 50 year old yak."

"Which brings us to you." Stoick said.

"It does?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

"Yes. One errant dragon blast could burn Berk to the ground." Stoick said. "So make sure the twins don't do anything stupid out there."

"You do realise that you're asking for a miracle don't you." Ragnar's voice said. They looked up and saw Ragnar and Skull landing on the port. He then saw the Vikings carrying buckets of water. "Guess great minds think alike."

"I take it that you came to warn that's its fire weather." Hiccup guessed.

"Yep, and now we better warn the others." Ragnar said.

Hiccup nodded and hopped on to Toothless' back. Then the two off them took off and flew towards the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was still stuck in the netter trap and was still talking to Barf.

"So if I'm reading your silence correctly, you think my sister's so competitive because she's a woman in a man's world." Tuffnut said. Barf then growled at him. "I mean, that explains so much, especially her inner rage. And her outer rage. And all that—all the rage in her fist and her feet and her navel. I totally get why she'd feel trapped. I mean, I feel trapped."

He then tried to get himself free again. "Come on, think." He said hitting himself in the face. "How's Gobber undo this thing? Come on. Come on! You are not useless. You are not useless!" He thought for a few seconds, but came up with nothing. "Okay, I'm totally useless."

At that moment he heard a tree snap. He looked around and saw several trees falling down and then saw coming towards him was a massive Typhoomerang.

"I was wrong." Tuffnut said panicking. "I'm even more useless that I imagined. Help!"

Barf and Belch then charged at it and flew around its head and blocked its path to Tuffnut. Barf then let out some gas, but the Typhoomerang head-butted them before Belch could spark it making them hit Tuffnut.

"Hey! I'm not your plaything!" Tuffnut yelled as he spun around. "Hey! I may barf!" Once he stopped spinning around he was quite dizzy. "Uh, way more dizzy than usual. I like it!" He then looked at the netter trap. "Wait, why are we getting rid of these traps again? They're awesome."

Barf and Belch then landed on the ground stunned.

"Barf, Belch, it's two against one, come on!" Tuffnut yelled. "Get in there and show him whose boss."

Barf and Belch then made their way towards the Typhoomerang, but they stepped on a tripwire. That activated a nearby roper trap and it fired two bolos, one tiring their necks together and the other one their tails.

They saw the Typhoomerang approaching Tuffnut and did their gas and spark attack. But the Typhoomerang blocked it with his wing.

Unknown to anyone a single flame flew away and landed on the dry grass and began to start a fire.

The Typhoomerang then stared at Tuffnut, but he didn't attack.

"First of all, there's something you should know. I never lose a staring contest." Tuffnut said and stared straight at him and he started back. He then blinked. "I win!"

Tuffnut then noticed that the Typhoomerang looked familiar. "Okay, this is going to sound weird, but have we met before?" He asked. The Typhoomerang then lowered his neck towards him, making Tuffnut panic. "You—you look so familiar. Wait a minute!" The Typhoomerang stopped and looked at him closely. "Uh, were you ever on Outcast Island? No, no, no, no. That's not it. How about Breakneck Bog? Dragon Island? Dragon Bog? Breakneck Island?"

Typhoomerang don't react at all and just kept on staring at him.

"Ah, playing it close to the wing, are we?" Tuffnut said.

The Typhoomerang then growled at Barf and Belch who were watching them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're cool." Tuffnut assured. "That's Barf and Belch, my completely awesome dragon. I share them with my completely un-awesome sister. You can meet her, if she hasn't been eaten by a pack of angry boars, torn limb for limb in a frenzy of wild animals rage—" He then stopped himself. "Sorry, I got lost in the rhapsody of it all."

The Typhoomerang then roared at him. Tuffnut roared back confused. The Typhoomerang then roared back, but louder this time. Soon they began a roaring contest.

"That was totally fun." Tuffnut said after the Typhoomerang roared. "Hey, what do you want to do now?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the village, Hiccup and Ragnar were getting worried about Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Astrid then landed in front of them and noticed Hiccup straightening Toothless' saddle.

"Uh, where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"The twins haven't come back yet and on one seen them." Hiccup said. He then got on Toothless' back. "I know I shouldn't have sent them out there."

"We're going with you." Astrid said.

"No. They're my responsibility. I'll find them." Hiccup said.

"But I'm a healer and if their injured they're my responsibility." Ragnar said hopping on to Skull's neck.

"What makes you think their injured?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, the twins and dragon traps." Ragnar pointed out.

"Yeah, dumb question." Hiccup said.

They then took off towards the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was teaching the Typhoomerang simple commands, not noticing the fire.

"Wing raise." Tuffnut commanded, but the Typhoomerang did nothing. "Okay, okay. Watch me. Wing raise." He said raising his arms.

The Typhoomerang then raised its wings.

"Whoa! It worked." Tuffnut said shocked. "Wait till Hiccup sees this."

"Alright, spin." Tuffnut commanded spinning his hand around. The Typhoomerang didn't seem to understand. "No, no, you got to watch me. Spin." He said spinning around.

The Typhoomerang then spun around.

"Ah, yes!" Tuffnut cheered. "We're totally in sync."

"Are you sure we've never met before?" Tuffnut asked. He then just shrugged it off. "Nah, you just probably have one of those faces."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ragnar were still looking for the twins.

"Keep your eyes open, guys." Hiccup said.

"No way, you could miss that." Ragnar said pointing.

Hiccup looked at where he was pointing and saw a huge cloud of smoke.

"Like I said fire weather. Just great." Hiccup muttered.

"At least we know where they are." Ragnar said.

"True. You know what they say, where there's fire, there's the twins." Hiccup said.

They then flew towards the cloud of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was still with the Typhoomerang, but then Ruffnut showed up walking backwards. Once she turned around she saw the Typhoomerang standing near her brother.

"Tuffnut, do not move." Ruffnut whispered. "There is a massive and I mean massive Typhoomerang standing next to you."

"I know. Why are you whispering?" Tuffnut asked.

"Why aren't you whispering?" Ruffnut said with a bit of panic in her voice. "This is serious."

"Here, watch this." Tuffnut said and roared at the Typhoomerang, which roared back at Ruffnut. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, awesome." Ruffnut said after brushing the Typhoomerang's saliva off her face. "Oh, hey, this'll bum you out. There's an out of control fire forest fire headed this way."

Tuffnut turned around and saw the forest fire heading their way. He then turned and looked at his sister. "Heh. Why would that bum me out?" He asked. "I mean I love 'out of control.'"

"Oaky, see ya!" Ruffnut said and walked away.

"I'm kidding. Get me out of here, please?" Tuffnut begged.

Ruffnut stopped and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Skull were still looking for the twins. They then saw them in a clearing.

"Guys, there." Hiccup said pointing. "We'll have to come in low to avoid the fire."

"And the massive Typhoomerang." Ragnar said pointing.

Hiccup looked and saw the Typhoomerang standing next to the twins and they also noticed that Tuffnut was in netter trap.

"We have to make the clearing." Hiccup said.

"That's if we don't get burnt to death." Ragnar said as Skull dodged a falling flaming tree.

They then landed on the ground so hard, that they were thrown of Toothless and Skull.

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled.

The Typhoomerang then roared and walked towards them.

"Okay, everyone stand back. This is bad." Hiccup said as he and Ragnar backed away from the Typhoomerang.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Ragnar said sarcastically.

The Typhoomerang then roared at them.

"Is it me or does that Typhoomerang look familiar?" Ragnar asked.

"You know, I think your right." Hiccup said.

The Typhoomerang then towered over them and Ragnar jumped out the way, just as he covered Hiccup and Toothless with his wings.

"Oh, man, your new dragon just ate Hiccup." Ruffnut said angrily at her brother.

"Bad, Typhoomerang." Tuffnut said angrily at the Typhoomerang. "Now you barf up Hiccup right now!"

"I don't think he ate them." Ragnar said looking at the Typhoomerang curiously.

The Typhoomerang then opened his wings and reviled Hiccup and Toothless unharmed. Hiccup looked up at the Typhoomerang and raised his arm. The Typhoomerang then lowed his head and placed its snort on the palm of his hand. Hiccup looked into his eyes and remembered a baby Typhoomerang he met several months ago.

"This isn't just any Typhoomerang." Hiccup said.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Ragnar asked realising how the Typhoomerang was.

"I do." Hiccup said and looked at the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, don't you recognise this guy? Look at him." They both just looked at him confused. "It's Torch!"

"What? No way." Ruffnut said shocked.

"Hiccup, Torch is like, this big." Tuffnut said putting his hands about a meter apart and scoffed. "And he calls himself the Dragon Conqueror."

"Uh, no, I don't call myself that and this is Torch." Hiccup reminded. "He just grew."

"A lot." Ragnar added looking at Torch with widen eyes.

"That's what happens when you, well, grow up." Hiccup said.

"Uh, nope. I'm drawing a blank here. I don't know anything about that." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, got nothing." Ruffnut added.

Torch then wiped Toothless with his tail. Then the two dragons began to snarl at each other.

"Guess something's don't change." Ragnar said looking at the two dragons.

"Oh, come on, guys you're not going to start this again." Hiccup said trying to break up the fight.

"Sorry to interrupt this trip down memory lane, but a huge forest fire is coming this way." Ragnar pointed out, pointing at the huge fire coming closer towards them.

"Rag's right. Ruffnut, get Tuffnut out of the trap." Hiccup ordered.

"Yeah, about that… we've been trying." Ruffnut said.

"But someone and I won't mention any names, didn't give very clear instructions." Tuffnut said.

"Oh, never mind." Hiccup sighed as Ragnar facepalmed himself.

He and Ragnar then ran up to Barf and Belch and pulled out their daggers to cut the bolos around Barf and Belch.

"Barf, Belch, help us up." Hiccup said.

Barf and Belch then lowered their heads and Hiccup and Ragnar hopped on to them. They then walked over to Tuffnut and lifted them towards him.

"Just leave me." Tuffnut said as Hiccup and Ragnar climbed up to the carabiner and began to fiddle with it. "Save yourselves."

"You heard him. Let's get out of here." Ruffnut said and began to run away.

"Again, kidding." Tuffnut yelled.

Ruffnut stopped and laughed nervously. "Yeah, me too." She said.

Hiccup and Ragnar continued to fiddle with the carabiner, but to no avail. They then saw the forest fire was now above them.

"It's stuck tight." Ragnar yelled.

"We need to get out of here." Hiccup said as they jumped back down to the ground. "That fire is headed straight to Berk." He then looked at Torch. "Torch, you give us a lift?"

Torch lowered his wings and Hiccup, Ruffnut, Toothless and Barf and Belch ran up it and onto his back. Ragnar however hopped onto Skull's back.

"Torch won't be able to carry Skull, he's too heavy." Ragnar said.

Skull and Torch then too off, not before Torch grabbed Tuffnut. They flew away from the fire towards the village.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut yelled.

"The fire is heading for that logging path." Hiccup said looking at the forest ahead of them. "If it jumps over, it'll burn through Berk before we can do anything."

"So what are we going to do?" Ragnar asked.

"First we need to land." Hiccup said and looked down at Torch. "Okay, Torch. Set us down on that path."

"Skull, follow them." Ragnar said to Skull.

The two dragons then began to land.

"Uh, guys?" Tuffnut said as they landed. He was trying to avoid getting burnt by the flames below. "As awesome as this fire is up close, I think my back hair just went up in flames. And, you know how much I love my back hair. And how much of it there is."

"It's true. He does." Ruffnut agreed. "Almost as much as I like mine."

"I really didn't want to hear that." Ragnar said shuddering.

"Just hang on. We're going in for a landing." Hiccup said.

They then flew down, so they were just in front of the fire. Torch had dropped Tuffnut on a tree branch. Once they landed they all got off Skull and Torch and ran up to the fire. But it had already reached the logging path and was coming their way.

"Ah, it's too late." Hiccup said.

"Hey, Torch van help. Torch!" Tuffnut said and spun his hand around.

Torch then began to spin around, but Hiccup and Ragnar stopped him.

"Torch! No! Don't do that." Hiccup yelled.

"Yeah, we don't need you at the moment." Ragnar yelled.

They then looked up at Tuffnut.

"Tuff, we don't need any more fire." Hiccup said. "Especially coming from a Typhoomerang."

"We need water." Ragnar said looking at the flames.

"First of all, you don't fight fire with water." Tuffnut said.

"At least we don't." Ruffnut said.

"We fight it with fire." Tuffnut said.

"You know, he's right." Ragnar said.

"What?" Hiccup said confused.

"If we start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire. They'll snuff each other out." Ragnar explained.

"Rag's right." Hiccup said and looked at the twins. "Ruff, Tuff that's brilliant."

"Duh, hello?" Ruffnut said as if it was obvious.

"We knew that. We knew we were brilliant." Tuffnut said.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan." Hiccup said and looked at them. "When I give the signal, tell Barf and Belch to start blasting. Toothless and I are going to do the same. Ragnar get Skull to fire as well."

"Fight fire with fire!" Ruffnut cheered and looked at her brother. "We should make that are catchphrase."

"Yeah, that or 'a yak's gotta do what a yak's gotta do.'" Tuffnut said. They all looked at with blank looks on their faces. "What? It's catchy. Oh, don't tell me you won't be using that."

Hiccup shook his head and turned to face the fire. "Ready? Now!" He ordered.

All the dragons began to use their fire attacks on the tress and they started to burn.

"We got to keep it moving towards the old fire." Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup nodded and looked at Toothless. "Toothless, wind!" He ordered.

Toothless jumped and started flapping his wings, creating some wind that moved the new fire towards the old one.

"Barf, Belch, wings!" Tuffnut ordered. Barf and Belch then did the same thing as Toothless. He then looked at Torch. "Do your thing, Torch!"

"Skull, you know what to do!" Ragnar said.

Skull and Torch then joined in with the others and together they managed to weaken the fire.

"Torch! Now!" Hiccup ordered doing Tuffnut's spin gesture.

Torch then flew into the flames and spun around. Soon he created a cyclone and snuffed out the fire.

They all looked at the burned trees and Torch landed down behind them.

"Nice going, Torch." Hiccup said. He then looked at Toothless. "You too, bud."

"You did well to, boy." Ragnar said as he rubbed Skull's chin.

"And still, on love for the trapped Viking." Tuffnut grumbled. Torch then rubbed his head against Tuffnut. "Finally!"

* * *

Later that evening, they flew back to Berk with Torch. The other dragon ran to the plaza to see what was happing and saw Torch dropping Tuffnut on a house and left him hanging there to land.

"A Typhoomrang!" Fishlegs gasped. Torch then landed with Ragnar and Skull landing next to him. "Amazing."

Torch then lowered his wing and Hiccup, Ruffnut, Toothless and Barf and Belch walked off of it.

"Not just any Typhoomrang." Hiccup said. "Take a closer look."

The other dragon riders looked closely at Torch and their eyes widened.

"Is that Torch?" Fishlegs gasped.

"No way." Astrid said in surprise.

"Please tell me he didn't bring the family." Snotlout said nervously.

"I found him in the woods and I trained him." Tuffnut said proudly.

"He actually did." Hiccup said amazed himself.

"It was pretty awesome?" Ragnar said hopping off Skull's neck.

"No way." Snotluot said not believing them. "Tuffnut couldn't even get himself out of that trap."

"Look who's talking." Ragnar smirked.

"Watch this." Tuffnut said and looked at Torch and out stretched his arms. "Hey, Torch, wings!"

Torch then open his wings, but accidently hit Snotlout with them. Snotlout fell backwards onto cart and it rounded down towards the port. Seconds later they heard a splash, telling them that Snotlout had landed into the water.

Torch looked out to sea and then nuzzled his head against Tuffnut. "Ow. Torch, quite it. What's he doing?" He asked looking at Hiccup.

"He's saying goodbye, Tuff." Hiccup explained.

"Oh. I'm going to miss you Torch." Tuffnut said as he rubbed Touch's head. "You're the only one who ever listen to me."

Torch then moved his head away from him and Tuffnut roared at him. Torch roared back and then flew off leaving a trail of sparks behind.

"Okay, can you guys let me out of this trap now, or—" Tuffnut said pulling at the metal net.

"Well, I suppose." Hiccup sighed.

He and Ragnar walked towards him, but Gobber stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, son and that goes for you too Hiccup." He said and looked up at Tuffnut. "You got yourself into that. You need to get yourself out."

Tuffnut looked at him in shook.

* * *

That night at the arena, Ruffnut was trying to free her brother from the netter trap, with little success.

"Wait. I think I got it." Ruffnut said fiddling with the carabiner.

The net then fell down to the ground, but then it reactivated and trapped her alongside with her brother.

"Yeah, you got it, all right." Tuffnut complained. Barf and Belch then walked away. "Hey! Hey, where are you doing?" They just walked out of the arena. "Barf? Belch? Anybody? I thought we made some good progress out there."

"Ugh. This is worse than the womb." Ruffnut grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, you really got it, didn't you?" Tuffnut said. "Yeah, you got us right next to each other."

"Ugh. Gods. Your back hair stinks." Ruffnut said holding her nose.

"Oh, my back hair smells? Oh, that's real original." Tuffnut muttered. "Well, you're the weird one smelling people's back hair."

"Ugh, get your foot out of my face." Ruffnut complained. "That's your foot, right?"

They kept on arguing thought out the night.


	10. A View to a Skrill Part I

Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout were riding their dragons north looking for Bucket and Mulch.

"We're getting pretty far north." Astrid said.

"Bucket and Mulch are two days overdue." Hiccup reminded. "We have to keep searching."

"Yeah, but if we don't find them some we'll have to turn back." Ragnar said looking around like he was excepting something to happen.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"I just I don't like going so far north it makes me uneasy." Ragnar explained.

"You don't really think Bucket and Mulch are up here, go you?" Astrid asked rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

"You can't take the cold, huh, Astrid?" Snotlout said smugly.

"No, I just don't have a heated seat like you do." Astrid pointed out.

"That's right. You don't." Snotlout said smirking. He then clicked his fingers and Hookfang ignited enough to keep him warm. "Ah, toasty."

Hiccup looked down and saw Bucket and Mulch's ship next an iceberg, being attacked by Berserker ship.

"Looks like they're in trouble." Hiccup said. "Come on, bud."

They then dived down towards the two ships.

Meanwhile Bucket and Mulch ship was getting boarded by the Berserkers.

"Berserkers, commandeer this vessel for Dagur the Deranged." The Berserker captain ordered.

Two Berserkers lifted a plank and dropped between the two ships, so they could board it.

A Berserker ran across it and charged at Mulch, who pulled out an eel for defence.

"Slimy, stinking eel, meet slimy, stinky marauder" Mulch said as we slapped the Berserker, making him fall into the sea.

Two Berserkers charged at Bucket, but he just flipped them over his shoulder and into the sea. A Berserker then slammed his mace onto Bucket's bucket, but it didn't do a thing. Bucket glared at the Berserker, who then decided to jump overboard.

Mulch was jumping up and down on a Berserker's chest. Bucket then ran up and sat down on the Berserker's face suffocating him.

They turned around and saw the remaining Berserkers pointing crossbows at them.

The Berserker captain smirked and said. "Surrender or—" He didn't finish because he and the other Berserkers ducked to avoid getting bit by some razor sharp spikes.

The looked up and saw the Hiccup and the others flying at them.

"Nice shooting Astrid." Hiccup said and looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, light them up." Snotlout flew down towards the Berserker ship and destroyed. "Okay, Ragnar. It's are turn."

"Right behind you." Ragnar yelled.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast and Skull let loose a powerful roar that sent the Berserker ship back.

"Retreat. Retreat." The Berserker captain ordered.

The Berserker ship then sailed away from the iceberg.

Moments later they were all on Bucket and Mulch's ship talking about what had happened.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we thought the Berserker hit an iceberg and so we came into help." Mulch explained. "They attacked us."

"I was wondering when we would hear from Dagur again. We haven't seen him since that night on Dragon Island." Ragnar said in a concerning tone. "But why did they attack you?"

"Because we saw it." Mulch said.

Hiccup looked at both Astrid and Ragnar and the three of them looked at Mulch. "It?" They said at the same time.

Mulch then took them to the iceberg and pointed. "It." He said.

They looked and saw and saw something frozen in the ice. Near it were tools, no doubt the Berserker had been trying to cut it loose.

Hiccup walked over to it and looked closely at it. "That looks like a…" He said and brushed some frost off it and saw dragon trapped inside. "Dragon."

"And from the looks like the Berserker have been trying to free it." Ragnar said examining the tools.

"Why would the Berserkers be trying to dig it out?" Astrid asked.

"No idea." Hiccup said and picked up a small hammer. "But I'm going to find out."

"Oh, great. Now we have to dig it out?" Snotlout complained.

"Actually, we'll have a far easier time digging it out than the Berserkers would." Ragnar said.

"He's right." Hiccup said.

He looked at Toothless, who was rolling around playfully in the snow.

About an hour later the dragon riders were carrying the frozen dragon with their dragons connected by rope. While Bucket and Mulch's ship followed them close behind as they made their way back to Berk.

* * *

Later that evening at the arena, the dragon riders were discussing what to do about the fozen dragon.

"I say we smash it." Snotlout said slamming his fist into his palm.

"I say we blast it." Tuffnut said as he and sister climbed onto the frozen dragon.

"I say we blast it, then smash it." Ruffnut said as they sat down onto the frozen dragon.

"Then blast it again." The twins said at the same time.

"Stop saying what I'm saying now!" Tuffnut yelled at his sister.

"Yeah, that's certainly one approach." Hiccup said and walked up to the frozen dragon.

"Good sir, I believe it is actually three approaches, my fine fellow." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut slid off the ice.

"True. But I think we need a more careful way of studying this dragon." Ragnar said as he walked up to it as well.

"Rag's right. We need a better look at this thing." Hiccup said and looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, give us a slow burn."

"With pleasure. Meatlug." Fishlegs said as turned to look at Meatlug and whistled. " Lava blast."

Meatlug then walked up to the frozen dragon and fired a lava blast melting a chuck of the ice.

"Nice, Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

Once the steam cleared Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs walked up to it looked at it. It had large wings, a spiked back and tail. It slightly resembles a Thunderdrum and its head also resembles that of a Deadly Nadder. The three of them recognised the dragon and it made them both excited and worried.

"I don't believe it." Ragnar said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hiccup asked.

"I think so, but I've only seen pictures." Fishlegs said.

"Do you two realise how huge this could be." Hiccup said looking at them.

"The word 'epic' comes to mind." Fishlegs said.

"And this could mean trouble for us if we're right.'" Ragnar said.

The other dragon riders were looking at them with blank faces.

"I hate it when they get like this." Astrid said crossing her arms.

"Don't you just?" Snotlout said smiling at her.

"I should check the Book of Dragons to be sure about this." Fishlegs said as the three of them walked out of the arena.

"And I'll check my drawing. I'm sure I've seen it in them." Ragnar said.

"Yeah. Good idea." Hiccup said. "Because Rag's right, if we're right, this could mean big trouble."

"If someone doesn't start filling me in, I'm getting my axe." Astrid yelled running after them.

Once they were gone, Snotlout and the twins turned towards the frozen dragon and smiled. Hiccup then reappeared and looked down at them.

"No one touches that ice while we're gone." Hiccup yelled.

Snotlout and the twins smiled and raised their hands in a surrender gesture.

* * *

At the Great Hall, Vikings were arguing about the Berserker attack on Bucket and Mulch.

"All right. Calm down." Stoick ordered.

"This is an act of war." Mulch said slamming his fist on the table.

"Don't jump to conclusions about what this attack means." Stoick said.

"I don't know, Stoick. Seems pretty cut and dry to me." Gobber said. "I mean, if you really think about it, an attack is an attack. And let's not forget that my son has seen the Berserkers will attack Berk. Am I right, people?"

All the Viking shouted in argument. Stoick sighed and mentally facepalmed himself. "And thank you, Gobber." He said.

"Always here to help." Gobber said as if he'd do nothing wrong.

At that moment Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless entered the hall.

"I think I know why Dagur's men attacked Bucket and Mulch." Hiccup said as they walked up to them.

"Go on, son." Stoick said and everyone turned to look at them.

"We got a better look at the dragon Bucket and Mulch found in the ice." Hiccup said.

"We found a dragon?" Bucket said excitedly and looked at Mulch. "Oh, can we keep it? I've always wanted my own dragon, Mulch."

"Uh, it's a Skrill." Hiccup said nervously.

Everyone gasped and looked at him in horror.

"Oh. I don't want one of those." Bucket said.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Stoick asked hoping that he was wrong.

"Oh, we are sure." Fishlegs voice said behind them.

They looked behind them and saw Ragnar carrying some pieces of paper and Fishlegs, who was running up towards them excitedly with the Book of Dragons in his hand. He warped his arms around Hiccup and Astrid and began to cheer loudly. Stoick and the other Viking looked at him with disturbed looks of their faces.

Fishlegs stopped once he saw those faces and said. "Sorry, chief, that happens sometimes when we discover a new dragon. I get a little—"

"Look, it's right here." Hiccup interrupted opening the Book of Dragons and showed them a picture of the dragon they found. "That is definitely a Skrill."

"And the Skrill is the symbol of the Berserker tribe." Astrid said.

"And I found these." Ragnar said showing them some of his drawings.

One of them showed the frozen Skrill in its icy tomb. The second one showed them fighting the Skrill and the Berserkers.

"Just as we feared." Hiccup said.

"According to the Book of Dragons the Skrill is the only dragon that can go toe to toe with a Night Fury." Ragnar said as the five of them along with Stoick and Gobber walked out the Great Hall.

"Legend has it the lightning comes from the Skrill's mouth and thunder from its—well, you know." Gobber said.

"Remind me never to get behind one." Astrid said.

"That's actually inaccurate." Fishlegs said. "According to the Book of Dragons, the Skrill drew lighting from the clouds and redirected it."

"It could use that lightning to hit several targets at once, which is why it was a feared dragon." Hiccup said.

"And it's a strike class dragon, that when it is fully charged it is the second fastest dragon in the known world." Ragnar said.

"It could also store the lightening in its body and use it later." Fishlegs added.

"I've heard enough." Stoick said. "We need to get rid of that Skrill. It's just the excuse Dagur needs to go to war."

"You all know I love a good fight as much as the next person, but why not just give it to them?" Gobber asked. "It's just a frozen dragon carcass after all."

"Did you forget the seconded drawing a showed you?" Ragnar asked.

"Rag's right. Because of their internal body temperature, Skrills can stay safely frozen for decades." Fishlegs said.

* * *

Moments later they were all walking down to the arena.

"So let me be clear. This dragon may still be alive and you left Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout to guard it?" Stoick said to his son.

"Okay, that sounds much worse when you say it." Hiccup admitted. "But it's frozen solid in a block of ice. How much dragon could it possibly do?"

At that moment there was a huge explosion coming from the arena.

"I think we're about to find out." Ragnar said.

"One of these days I've got to stop saying things like that." Hiccup said rubbing his forehead.

Toothless then roared and ran towards the arena.

At the arena, it was still covered in smoke and Snotlout and the twins were on their dragons.

"It's not that bad." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, maybe Hiccup won't notice." Tuffnut said.

"No he's definitely going to notice." Snotlout said.

The smoke then cleared and reviled the Skrill, which was now free and wide awake and glared at them.

"Yeah, for sure. He's going to notice." Tuffnut agreed.

Toothless then ran into the arena and saw the Skrill. The other dragons approached it and it roared at them. It then flew up, but hit the safety chain and electricity pasted right through it. The Skrill then crashed down back on the floor and roared at the dragons that were advising on it.

Knowing it was outnumbered it pushed past Stormfly and Skull and flew out of the arena and into the sky.

"I got a plan." Tuffnut said.

"Great." Ruffnut said. Then she looked at him. "What is it?"

"Blame Snotlout." Tuffnut said.

At that moment the other dragon riders ran into the arena along with Stoick and Goober. Hiccup groaned and glared at them.

"Their fault." Snotlout said pointing.

"Hey. He stole our plan." Ruffnut said.

"I told you guys to leave it alone." Hiccup said.

"It jumped us." Tuffnut said as he and his sister hopped of Barf and Belch. "Sneak dragon."

"From inside a block an ice?" Hiccup said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… very sneaky dragon." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup muttered to himself and saw Stoick groaning as he examined the ice. "What is it, dad?" He asked.

"When I was lad, my grandfather used to sit me on his knee and tell me stories." Stoick said and got up and looked at him. "I thought they were just tales."

"Tales about what?" Hiccup asked.

"Berserker fleets attacking behind harnessed dragons that brought down lightning from the sky and destroyed everything in their path." Stoick explained.

"That explains why the Berserker crest is that of a Skrill." Ragnar said.

"You thing the Berserkers could actually control a Skrill?" Hiccup asked.

"I didn't think anyone could ride a Night Fury or could see into the future in their dreams." Stoick said. "We just can't take the chance. If the Berserkers find that Skrill and know some way to control it—"

"We'll find it dad. I promise." Hiccup said.

The next morning the dragon riders began to look for the Skrill. Today it was cloudy with thunder clouds.

"Any idea what we do after we find it?" Astrid asked.

"We catch it, we tame it, we train it, keep it away from Dagur so he doesn't us it against us." Hiccup said.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds easy enough." Astrid said sarcastically.

"And it'll have the normal success we have when training wild dragons with a bad attitude." Ragnar said remembering Toothless' rival.

"Actually, the Skrill does have some weaknesses." Fishlegs said. "According to the Book of Dragons, it can't redirect any lightning if it's in the water."

"That's a start." Hiccup said.

"No, a start would be having any clue where this stupid thing is. We've been circling the island for hours and I'm starving." Snotlout complained.

The moment Snotlout said that Hiccup got an idea. "Snotlout, you just said something unintentionally brilliant." He said.

"Of course I did." Snotlout said proudly. He thought for a moment and looked back at Hiccup. "What was it again?"

"When you wake up in the morning, what's the very first thing you want to do?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout looked at him and said. "Well, usually I have to—"

"No, after that." Hiccup interrupted.

"Oh. Eat." Snotlout said after facepalming himself.

"Exactly." Hiccup said and looked up at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, what is the Skrill's food of choice?"

Fishlegs thought for a moment and lead them towards a farm.

* * *

When they got there they found the entire farm and been attack. There were scorch marks on the ground and some of the sheep were still smoking.

They then asked the questions about the Skrill for the farmer. But was difficult because this was Silent Sven and like his name suggests he was mute and they could ask his wife because she was tending to the sheep.

Silent Sven looked at them and made some gestures with his spear.

"And then you fought off the Skrill with your head?" Astrid asked not sure to believe him or not.

"This guy Silent Sven? Remind me not to rustle anymore sheep from his farm." Snotlout said to Fishlegs.

At that moment Silent Sven glared at him and pointed his spear at his chin. Snotlout chuckled nervously and raised his arms up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Uh, he's silent, not deaf." Fishlegs said and careful pushed the spear away.

Astrid then shoved Snotlout out of the way and continued to ask questions. "Any idea which way the Skrill went?"

Silent Sven shook his head.

They then heard a crash of thunder. They looked around and saw lightning coming from the thunder clouds.

"I'll give you three guess where it went." Ragnar said.

"That way?" Hiccup asked.

"Got it in one." Ragnar said.

* * *

Moments later the dragon riders were flying through the thunder clouds to find the Skrill.

"Shh, it's okay baby." Fishlegs said to Meatlug. "Nothing's out here. Nothing's going to scare you."

"Hold up, everybody." Hiccup said.

They stopped and saw a shadowy figure coming towards them and it looked a lot like the Skrill.

"Okay, now what?" Astrid asked.

"Everybody stay back." Hiccup ordered. "If the Skrill sees just one dragon, maybe it won't attack."

"That's a big maybe." Ragnar said.

Hiccup ignored him and flew towards the Skrill. The Skrill was fast and it nearly threw the other dragon riders off their dragons as it flew by. Eventually Hiccup caught with the Skrill, only for it to glare at them and give out an angry growl as they flew closer to it.

"There, there, fella. You've been asleep a long time, huh?" Hiccup said as he stretched out his hand towards it, only to pull it way as a shot of electricity past through its body. "I'm guessing you're pretty cranky and hungry too."

The Skrill then shot off and turned to face them. It then began to draw lightning into its body.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she and the other dragon riders flew down towards them.

The Skrill was about to shot lightning at Hiccup, but he and Toothless flew away. The Skrill then saw the other dragon riders flying towards it and fired lightning blasts at them. Skull then came forwards and took the blast head on, only for him and Ragnar unharmed.

"How come you two didn't get electrocuted?" Astrid asked puzzled.

"I'm guessing Skull's armour acts as an insulator." Ragnar said. They then nearly missed another lightning blast. "But there are limits on how much one can take."

All the dragon riders had to move fast to dodge the lightning blasts from the Skrill. Fishlegs and Meatlug had to fall to avoid one. The Skrill then flew away.

"And stop." Fishlegs said and Meatlug flapped her wings to stop them falling. They stopped falling and flew next to Snotlout, Fishlegs then took a deep breath. "Wow, that was impressive."

"Sure, if by impressive you mean terrifying." Snotlout said yelling the last part.

"Follow me. I've got an idea." Hiccup said. They then flew out of the clouds and close to the sea. "I'm going to dive through the clouds from above and drive that Skrill down to you guys so we can all drive it into the water."

"Got it." Tuffnut said. He then thought for a moment and looked at Hiccup. "No I don't sorry. Could we go back to the first part about how you're in the cloud, or the cloud in you? It's all—it's sort of nebulous for me. Like a cloud in fact."

Hiccup had his face in his palm not believing what he was hearing. "Just do what everyone else does." He said.

"And how exactly are we going to find the Skrill in that cloud?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, you'll be flying blind in there." Ragnar pointed out.

"Toothless doesn't need to see to find something, remember?" Hiccup reminded them.

"Does that work in clouds?" Astrid asked.

"There's only on way to find out." Hiccup said.

Then he and Toothless flew up through the clouds. They then dived down through the clouds.

"Toothless, now!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless then began to fire plasma blasts into the clouds. They soon found the Skrill and both dragons circled around one another. They then flew out under the clouds and passed over Astrid and Ragnar.

The two of them chased after them and caught up with the Skrill. Once they were in range Stormfly and Skull fired streams of fire at it and Toothless fired plasma blasts to assist them. The Skrill was having a hard time to dodge the attacks.

"It's working!" Astrid cheered.

"Then let's keep up the pressure." Ragnar said.

The twins then caught up to the Skrill.

"Time to give this dragon a bath." Tuffnut said.

"I'll bet he hates it as much as we do." Ruffnut said.

Barf then let out some gas, but before Belch could spark it a fire arrow it the gas and there was an explosion. The Explosion was big enough to send the twins and their dragon flying.

Astrid and Ragnar looked were the arrow came from, but saw a couple of boulders heading their way. Stormfly managed to dodge one and Skull knocked the other one back with his tail.

"We're under attack!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup the saw several arrows heading his way. Toothless moved out of the way in time. Fishlegs was having the same problem and Meatlug had throw him up so they missed the arrows.

Snotlout was having a different problem. The Skrill had sneak up behind him without him knowing. He then heard the electricity past through its body and looked around and saw the Skrill behind him ready to attack.

"Oh, no." Snotlout said.

The Skrill then fired lightning blasts at him. Hokkfang did everything thing he could to dodge the blasts. The Skrill then passed over him and sent electricity through his helmet and into his body. This caused him to babble uncontrollably.

Hiccup then saw who had been attacking them.

"Uh, is that…?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ragnar said.

Below them were three Berserker ships and standing on the flag ship was Dagur the Deranged himself.

"Surprise, surprise, Hiccup!" Dagur yelled. He then began to laugh uncontrollably. "Now get your dainty little hands off my Skrill."

Then Berserker soldiers aimed their crossbows and catapults at them. Then arrows and boluders headed straight at Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs.

Toothless quickly fired a plasma blast destroying one of the boulders, Skull wacked the second one away with his tail and Meatlug ate the last one.

"Let's get out of range before they reload." Hiccup said.

Then Fishlegs zoomed past him. "Already a head of you." He said.

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup said.

They then all flew away from both the Skrill and the Berserker ships.

* * *

Minutes later they all land on a nearby sea stack. Snotlout was still smoking from the electric shock he got from the Skrill.

"Het, Snotlout, are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Ha, his better than okay." Tuffnut said. "Did you see that lightning bolt to the head?"

Snotlout then said thinking, but no one could understand him.

"Tuffnut's right. Better than okay." Astrid said cheerfully. Snotlout then blathered. "And making more sense than usual."

"Okay, he's out of it, so the rest of us will—" Hiccup said before Snotlout interrupted by blathering with his arms crossed. "Snotlout, we have no idea what you're saying."

"Sure we do. He said, 'I'm perfectly fine.'" Tuffnut said and Snotlout blathered. "Said it again. I told them." Everyone just stared at him. "What? I speak post-lightning Snotlout."

"How many times has this kid been hit by lightning?" Hiccup asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Often enough." Tuffnut said and Snotlout blathered again. "Oh, really? 12 times?" Snotlout then blathered angrily. "He said, 'enough talk. Dagur's all mine. And Tuffnut is the toughest of us all.'" Snotlout then blathered again. "He implied the last part."

Hiccup groaned and facepalmed himself with both hands. "Well, you heard the man, Astrid. Take Snotlout and Fishlegs and try to keep the Berserker ships occupied. Ragnar, the twins and I will go after the Skrill." He said. "If Dagur gets his hands on it first, we won't stand a chance."

"Be careful. The lightning is attracted to metal and you two are wearing a lot more of it than the rest of us." Astrid reminded.

"Don't worry." Ragnar said. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

Astrid nodded and they all flew their separate ways.

* * *

Astrid and her group were flying towards the Berserker ships.

"Stormfly, let's rock some boats." Astrid said.

She then dived down and fired a stream of fire at one of the Berserker ships. Snotluot then came down firing on another one blathering as he did. Fishlegs was hovering next to one of the burning ships.

"Oh, hello." He said to a Berserker and Meatlug fired a lava blast at him.

Dagur was watching the battle giving orders to his soldiers. "Stay on target." He said. "He's trick that Hiccup." He then hid behind the mast to avoid getting hit by Stormfly's spikes.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and his group were flying up into the clouds, towards the Skrill.

"Okay, I think I have a way to get the Skrill into the water, but it's super risky." Hiccup said.

"You, my friend, are speaking our language." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, I'll be disappointed if it wasn't." Ragnar said.

"Ruff, Tuff, you two will be flying blind through the cloud and have Barf let out as much gas as possible." Hiccup said. "Don't let Belch ignite it until you get to the other side."

"Feel my heart, because it comes forth and is bursting through my chest." Tuffnut said teary-eyed.

"Hopefully the blast will drive the Skrill out of the cloud towards Toothless, Skull, Ragnar and I, where we can knock it down with a plasma blast and a tail smash."

"That's a lot of gas." Tuffnut said. "You have any idea how big a blast that will be?" Tuffnut asked.

"No." Hiccup and Ragnar said at the same time.

"Me neither!" Tuffnut said excitedly. "How awesome is this?"

Then the twins flew into the cloud. Hiccup and Ragnar waited outside it hoping that the plan will work.

Once they were over the cloud, Ruffnut looked down at Barf. "That's it. Let it loose." She said. Barf then began letting out gas into the cloud.

Belch was about to spark it, but Tuffnut stopped him. "Not you Belch. Not yet." He said. They kept on flying through the cloud. "Wait for it. Wait for it." Once they reached the other side of the cloud Barf stopped letting out gas. "Go!" Belch then sparked the gas.

Then there was a massive explosion. Hiccup and Ragnar looked around for the Skrill and saw it flying pass them. They then dived down after it and it began to fly back up into the cloud.

"It's flying back up!" Hiccup yelled.

"We have to stop it before it enters the cloud!" Ragnar yelled.

"Okay, bud, not too much. Just enough to bring him down." Hiccup said.

"Then we'll finish the job." Ragnar said.

Toothless fired a plasma blast straight the Skrill, but then it fired a lightning blast. Once the two shots hit they created an explosion that cancelled each other out.

"Okay, that's a new one." Hiccup said.

"Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought." Ragnar said.

"Well, let's see how it handles this." Hiccup said.

They then flew after it and once they flew beside it, Toothless fired several plasma blasts, but the Skrill fired several lightning blasts cancelling each other out again. Skull tried to slam it with his tail, but the Skrill dodged and fired a lightning shot that nearly missed Ragnar, forcing them back. It then dived into the cloud and lightning drew towards it recharging it.

"This is bad." Hiccup said. The Skrill then zoomed out, now with lightning coursing through it body and fired a lightning blast that nearly missed him. Hiccup quickly flew away from it, but it started to chase him. "This is worse."

The Skrill then began firing lightning blasts at them. Toothless had a hard time dodging each one of them as it chased them into a cloud.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid's group were still attacking the Berserker ships. Snotlout was firing fire blasts at the ships blathering that sounded a lot like 'Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

As they were fighting Astrid noticed a Vorg, who was pushed overboard by Dagur because he felt like it, climbed back on board the ship and saw Hiccup trying to avoid getting hit by the Skrill's lightning blasts.

"Sir, look." Vorg said pointing.

Dagur looked at what he was pointing at and smiled happily. "Well, well, it doesn't look like Hiccup will be catching my Skrill either." He said.

"Then perhaps we should withdraw, come back for the Skrill another day." Vorg suggested.

Dagur glared at and raised an eyebrow. "Um, didn't I throw you overboard?" He asked.

"Well, I am and excellent swimmer." Vorg said.

Dagur then threw him overboard and looked at the other Berserkers. "Press on." He ordered.

Astrid then flew up to Fishlegs. "Dagur knows what we're up to." She said.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"We keep attacking and make sure Dagur is focused on us." Astrid said.

"I hope Hiccup is having an easier time than us." Fishlegs said as Mealtug fired a lava blast at one of the Berserker ships.

* * *

Up in the sky, Hiccup just missed getting hit by one of the Skrill's lightning blast.

"Oh, that one made my hair stand up." Hiccup said. "We need a plan and fast."

The Skrill then flew straight at them, but got hit by a gas and spark attack from Barf and Belch. Then it got sent back, by roar from Skull. Hiccup looked up and saw Ragnar and the twins flying towards him.

"Yoo-hoo! Remember us?" Tuffnut asked. "Gas me, Ruff."

"With pleasure." Ruffnut said. Barf tried to let some gas, but he was all out of it.

The Skrill then flew towards them and fired a lightning blast that went in-between Barf and Belch's necks and the twin flew away. Skull tried to slam it with his tail, but the Skrill was too fast and missed. Hiccup and Ragnar then flew after it.

The Skrill was still chasing the twins. They both looked at each other wondering what to do.

"Maybe we should take off our metal helemts?" Tuffnut suggested.

"Or maybe we should grab all the metal we can!" Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut nodded and they both pulled out their swords and cheered.

The Skrill was getting closer to them and was ready to fire a lightning blast at them. Behind it was Hiccup, with Ragnar following close behind.

"Don't wait up for me, Hiccup! Go!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup nodded and zoomed ahead, just as the Skrill fired its lightning blast. Hiccup then came up in front of it and Toothless fired a plasma blast.

The two blasts collided and created an explosion so big that it sent everyone in different directions, including the Skrill. Ragnar and Skull landed in the sea, while Hiccup and Toothless landed on Dagur's ship.

"Hiccup." Dagur growled getting up.

"Sorry about your deck." Hiccup said and flew off.

Dagur yelled in frustration and pushed Vorg that was climbing abroad into the sea.

Hiccup and Ragnar, who was as well as Skull soaking wet joined up with the other dragon riders. The only ones who were missing were the twins.

"Did anybody see where the Skrill went?" Hiccup asked.

"No." Astrid said.

"No." Ragnar said as he drenched the water out of his shirt.

"No." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout looked at him and blathered. Hiccup could only guess that he said 'no.'

"Anyone see where the twins ended up?" Fishlegs asked.

* * *

Far out at sea, the twins and just crashed landed on a sea stack hard. Barf and Belch got up and rearranged their necks. The twins then saw a ship in the distance pulling the Skrill on board.

"Oh, great. We do all the work and the Berserkers get the Skrill anyway." Tuffnut complained.

"And that is way we don't work." Ruffnut said. "It accomplishes nothing."

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed. That's when he saw that it wasn't a Berserker it was an Outcast ship and on board it was Alvin. "Wait a minute. That's not the Berserkers. That's Alvin the Treacherous."

They then saw the Outcasts pulling the Skrill on board and Alvin chuckling.

"Why would Alvin what a Skrill?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why wouldn't he? Did you see that thing?" Tuffnut pointed out. "He could take out Berk with it."

"Oh, yeah." Ruffnut said. "So we should do something, right?"

Tuffnut thought for a moment and then said. "Yes, yes, we should." He thought for a second and looked at his sister. "Okay, I say we follow him."

"Okay. And then want?" Ruffnut asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah. Good point." Ruffnut said.

They then flew into the air and followed the Outcast ship that was heading for Outcast Island.


	11. A View to a Skrill Part II

It was night and Hiccup was at the arena. He and the other dragon riders had been flying around all night looking for the twins and the Skrill. He and Toothless walked outside, with his shield strapped to his back and saw Ragnar and Fishlegs landing.

"Hiccup, any sign of it yet?" Fishlegs asked as he hopped of Meatlug.

"Or the twins?" Ragnar added.

"Nope." Hiccup said. "The other riders have come in for the night. They're resting their dragons."

"I don't blame them." Ragnar said yawning.

"Got that right, look at Meatlug. She's sleep flying." Fishlegs said.

Indeed Meatlug was half asleep and flying around drooling lava out of her mouth.

"I've got some provisions. I'm going back out." Hiccup said.

"Wait, what are you going to do, fly all night?" Fishlegs asked.

"If I have to, yes." Hiccup said walking over to Toothless.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, I can't rest knowing the twins are lot out there somewhere." Hiccup said as he climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Especially with the Skrill still out there." Ragnar said.

"You're both right. We'll go with you." Fishlegs said.

Meatlug then fell down next to him snoring and drooling lava out of her mouth.

"No, looks like you two need some rest." Hiccup said.

"Well, Skull and I can still come with you." Ragnar said adjusting his twin swords that were strapped to his back.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Skull can keep going and besides if I remember you had problems without fight the Skrill one on one." Ragnqar reminded.

Hiccup nodded. "Then let's go." He said.

The two of them took off into the night sky.

* * *

Moments later they were flying through a thunder cloud that was shooting lightning like crazy.

"You know maybe we've been looking at this whole thing the wrong way." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" Ragnar asked.

"Maybe the twins went after the Skrill." Hiccup said.

"That's a big maybe, but I haven't got any better ideas." Ragnar said. "But we still have the same problem where do we find them?"

"The Skrill is attracted to lightning." Hiccup said. "Maybe if we find the Skrill, we find Ruff and Tuff."

"Well, we're in the right place." Ragnar said looking at the thunder clouds.

"Then let's go." Hiccup said.

They then dived down into the thunder clouds.

The moment they entered lightning kept on firing at them attracted to their steel weapons, but mostly aiming at Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless and Skull had to do some fancy maneuvering to avoid getting hit.

"Whoa! Watch your tail, bud!" Hiccup said to Toothless. Then lightning just missed his leg. "Ow! And I'll watch my leg."

"Easy, boy you may have some protection, but let's not press our luck." Ragnar said to Skull, just as they missed a lightning bolt.

"Hang in there, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as they dodged some lightning bolts. He then looked up at Ragnar. "How are you guys doing?"

"As well as to be excepted!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and began to look around. He nearly dropped it as a lightning bolt pass behind his back.

"Okay! Steel and lightning. Not a terrific combo." Hiccup said.

"We'll have to get out here!" Ragnar said. "I don't want to press our luck."

"Fair point." Hiccup said.

They then flew out of the thunder cloud and saw Outcast Island below them and both Toothless and Skull growled.

"Outcast Island." Hiccup said.

"Home to my loving father." Ragnar growled and looked up at Hiccup. "Do we have to land there?"

"I know how you feel, Rag." Hiccup said. "But we got no choice. We have to set down and wait out the storm."

They then dived down and flew down towards Outcast Island.

* * *

They landed near the arena and when they looked down at it they saw figures in the distance.

"That's a lot of Outcasts." Hiccup said.

"When Astrid and Heather were here they said that only a few Outcasts show up at the arena." Ragnar said. "What are you up to, dad?" He said the last part with venom in his voice.

"All I know is he's planning something big with that Skrill." A voice said. They looked around and saw Ruffnut next to them.

"Alvin has the Skrill?" Hiccup said.

"That's not good." Ragnar said.

Then both he and Ragnar realised who they were talking to.

"Wait, Rufff?" Hiccup said in shook, while Ragnar looked at her with his eyes widened. "You're—you're alive! I-I don't believe it!"

"Where's Tuff?" Ragnar asked.

"He didn't make it." Ruffnut said with a sad look on her face.

"What?" They both said with eyes widened.

"Kidding!" Ruffnut said. "He's right behind you."

They turned around, but saw nothing but a dead tree.

"What's up, guys?" Tuffnut voice said from inside the dead tree. Both Hiccup and Ragnar just stared. "Cool disguise, huh? It's kinda itchy."

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup said still staring. "Not bad."

"Yeah, yeah, Tuff hollowed out that tree so he couldn't be seen." Ruffnut explained. "Problem is he can't move."

"And I have bark beetles in my pants. I'm starting to like them." Tuffnut said. Hiccup and Ragnar looked at each other with the same disturbed looks on their faces. "Hey, fellas. A little to the left. Really scratch around down there. See what you find."

"That's an image I could do without." Hiccup said and Ragnar nodded in agreement. "Wait a second, how did you guys end up here?"

"Alvin grabbed the Skrill out of the water. We decided to follow it." Ruffnut explained.

"Weird, right?" Tuffnut said.

"No! Actually, it was good that you followed it." Hiccup said.

"We knew that. That's… why we did it." Tuffnut said.

"I saw we find out what my dad plans on doing with that dragon." Ragnar said.

"Good idea." Hiccup agreed.

They then laid down on a rock and Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and looked down at the arena. He saw Alvin and Savage stepping forwards. Then he saw some Outcasts pulling the Skrill out of its cage.

"Yep. There it is." Hiccup said.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed.

"Man! This is not good." Hiccup said.

"No." Tuffnut said.

"We are in serious trouble." Hiccup said.

"With a capital 't'—no, 's.'" Tuffnut said. "Wait, would you capitalise 'serious' or 'trouble'? Both." The three of them turned around and glared at him. "I'll shut up now."

Hiccup then turned back towards the arena and saw something else.

"Hang on. Mildew." Hiccup said seeing him talking to Alvin and Savage. Then he saw some Berserker soldiers walking into the arena. "That's weird. Those look like Berserker soldiers." Then he saw Dagur walking in. "Dagur!" He then saw him walking over to Alvin and shook his hand. "Dagur and Alvin together. With the Skrill? Really not good."

"At least we know who told him about us training dragons." Ragnar said looking at Hiccup.

"That means that they've allied themselves before Dagur came to Berk to sign the treaty." Hiccup said.

"It's a shame we're too far away to hear anything." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, but we can at least see what's happening." Hiccup said and looked through his spyglass.

He saw Dagur walking up to the Skrill and talking to it. Then Mildew walked up and raised his staff over his head, no doubt to hit the Skrill. But Dagur stopped him, by raising his axe in front of him. The two began to talk to each other and then lightning hit the arena and entered the Skrill's body. It then fired a lightning bolt and Dagur side stepped out of the way and the blast hit Mildew knocking him back.

"Oh, he's going to feel that in the morning." Ragnar said smiling.

"Service him right to betray us." Hiccup said.

Then he saw Outcasts dragging the Skrill back into its cage. Dagur walked up to the cage and began to talk to it. Alvin then walked up to him and then they left the arena.

Hiccup lowered his spyglass and looked at Ragnar, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who was now out of the hollow tree.

"We have to sneak into town and find out what Dagur and Alvin are up to." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, but they recognise you and me." Ragnar pointed out.

"Ruff?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

"Outcast food gives me gas." Ruffnut said.

"Yet another image I can live without." Hiccup said.

"Besides I don't see any women among them." Ragnar said.

"Good point." Hiccup said and looked at Tuffnut. "Okay, Tuff! Looks like you're up. You need to go down there and get as much info as you can without being seen."

"Way ahead of you. I'm move like the wind. They won't even see me coming!" Tuffnut said. He then began to climb down off the ledge, but slipped and fell down screaming. He landed at the feet of an Outcast. "That was great!"

"Halt!" The Outcast said pointing his spear at him. "What are you doing there? And who are you?"

"Who am I?" Tuffnut asked himself. "I'm, uh… I'm Buffnut." He then got up and stood proudly. "Yep! That's it! Berserker Buffnut 'bb,' they call me. Old Buffynut. I was sent by Dagur to check your defences. Yep! I got to check them out. See if they're strong."

"Oh, yes! Yes, sir!" The Outcast said saluting. "I'm ready for anything."

"Okay. Good!" Tuffnut said. "Now, where's the big meeting? You know, the pow wow."

"You mean Alvin and Dagur?" The Outcast asked.

Tuffnut then rushed forwards and looked straight at his face. "Did you seriously just ask me that, soldier?" He asked in a threating tone. "If you think I know the answer, you are sorely mistaken, mister. Did you just ask me that? I've forgotten."

"Uh, so do you want to know?" The Outcast asked confused.

"Don't sass me!" Tuffnut yelled. "I'm still talking about whether or not you did seriously just ask me that."

"Alvin's throne room. Just opposite the harbour." The Outcast said pointing. "They're celebrating the treaty, sir."

"Awsome. Ju—uh, just… uh stand there, at attention." Tuffnut said. The Outcast then stood to attention. "Straight—straight back. A healthy spine is a happy spine. My fine fellow."

"Yes, sir!" The Outcast said.

Tuffnut then walked away heading towards Alvin's throne room.

* * *

Moments later he entered the room outside of the throne room and saw a table full of food.

"Whoa!" He said and ran up to the table.

He then started to eat the food and as he did he heard Alvin and Dagur's voice coming from the throne room.

"First, I get Berk. Then and only then, do you get the Skrill." Alvin's voice said.

"Really?" Dagur asked.

"Yeah. Really." Alvin said.

There were a few seconds of silence until Dagur spoke again. "Geez, Al. Don't get your skivvies in a bunch." He said. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Tuffnut then began to chew his food loudly. So loudly in fact that Dagur could hear him.

"Who is smacking their food! I hate smacking! My father used to smack!" Dagur yelled.

They then entered the room that Tuffnut was in.

"Sorry. I hate it when my mouth does that." Tuffnut said and laughed. "Cut it out, mouth. Shut up nose! They don't like each other."

Dagur quickly pulled out his axe and placed the blade a few centimetres away from his neck.

"Who are you?" Dagur asked.

Tuffnt gulped. "Uh, me? I'm, uh—I'm Buffnut. You know, Buffnut the Berserker." He said.

"You're one of mine?" Dagur asked. "What were you doing back there?"

"Uh, well, I was, uh, composing a poem in your honour of your new deal with Alvin and I got hungry, because poetry is very exhausting." Tuffnut explained. "Geez, you got to have a little something every six lines."

"A poem, eh?" Dagur asked intrigued. "Let me hear it." He pulled his axe away from Tuffnut's leg. "If I like it, I won't chop your legs off." Tuffnut just stared at him not saying a word. "Now!"

"Okay, yeah, definitely need those legs for the running and walking stuff." Tuffnut said and began to say his made-up poem.

_There once was a village called Berk,_

_Run by a big Viking jerk._

_Blasting him would be thrilling,_

_Then you'd go a-skrilling,_

_And show us how to be… Berserk?_

Dagur glared at him and thought for amount. Tuffnut stood silently praying to every god he could think of.

"I… would go… a-skrilling?"Dagur said to himself. He then laughed. "I like it! You can keep your legs!" He then turned and looked at the Outcasts and Berserks behind him. "I fact, yak ribs and burly cakes for my friend, Buffnur!" He then turned and pointed his axe at him. "But no smaking. I hate smaching!"

Mildew then walked in carrying a plate of food. He stopped when he saw Tuffnut and dropped the plate. Tuffnut gasped knowing that Mildew was going to blow his cover. But when he spoke he was babbling, no doubt because of the lightning blast from the Skrill.

"Oh, what is your village babbler going on about?" Dagur asked looking at Alvin.

Tuffnut then pushed Mildew out of the way. "Uh, so did I mention how much I hate Berk?" He asked laughing. "Hey, directions to Berk! North till you smell it, west till you step in it. Am I right, people? Come on."

The Outcasts and the Berserks laughed at the joke. Mildew quickly got up and began babbling again shaking Tuffnut's shoulders.

Tuffnut quickly pushed him out of the way. "Great idea, babbler! A song!" He yelled. "I should sing a song. So…" He then began to sing his made-up song and danced around.

_Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight_

_Come out tonight, come out tonight_

_Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight_

_Or die by the light of the moon_

_Oh, by the light of the moon_

_Oh, by the light of the moon_

_Remember to use your forks and your knifes_

_And also use your spoon_

The Outcasts and the Berserks laughed. Mildew kept on babbling trying to tell them that he was a spy. Tuffnut quickly knocked him out.

"Nobody likes a heckler." Tuffnut said.

This made the Outcasts and the Berserks louder.

* * *

Later that morning, Tuffnut told Hiccup, Ragnar and Ruffnut the invasion plan.

"The plan is to smash those dirty Hairy Hooligans to pieces with both fleets." Tuffnut explained. "It's going to be awesome."

"You do realise that we're the Hairy Hooligans." Hiccup pointed out.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut said. "Still going to be awesome."

"Two fleets and a Skrill are going to be pretty to beat." Hiccup said standing up.

"Nearly impossible." Ragnar said.

"No, Alvin had that pretty clear. Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after they destroy Berk." Tuffnut said. "I think they have trust issues."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Hiccup asked.

"I said they have trust issues." Tuffnut repeated.

"No, you said Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after the attack." Hiccup said.

"What are you getting at, Hiccup?" Ragnar asked intrigued.

"Think about it. No Skrill, no alliance. No alliance, no invasion." Hiccup explained. "Tuff, I need you to get back into the village and distract the arena guards. Ragnar, Skull Toothless and I are going to free that Skrill."

"Uh, hang on a sec." Tuffnut said raising his hand. "I'm pretty sure Dagur threated to cut my legs off."

"So?" Ruffnut asked.

"Just wanted to get that out there." Tuffnut said. The three of them just stared at him. "Ah, fine! I'm going. And my legs are on your head." Tuffnut then began to leave, but stopped when he realised what he just said. "But not—I mean not— you know what I'm saying. You'll be thinking about these legs if I… lose them."

* * *

An hour later Hiccup and Ragnar flew down to the arena. Once they landed he hopped off Toothless and Skull's back and looked down at the edge of the arena. They saw the Outcast guards knocked out cold.

"Good job, Tuff." Hiccup said to himself. "That was quick."

"A bit too quick." Ragnar said. He then tunred at Skull. "Okay, boy you better hide."

Skull then walked away to find a hiding place.

They entered into the arena and walked up to the Skrill's cage. But once they got there they saw the cage was empty. Hiccup looked at one of the ropes and saw it had been cut.

"It's gone." Hiccup said.

They heard a noise above them and Tuffnut standing the safety cage.

"Oh, good. I thought I was too late." He said and jumped down. "Nice job with those guards, by the way."

"What are you talking about? And where is the Skrill?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut looked at the empty cage and looked back at Hiccup. "Uh-oh." He said.

"Uh, yeah, 'uh-oh.'" Hiccup said.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this." Ragnar said.

"Well, if you two don't have the Skrill and I don't have the Skrill, then who has the Skrill?" Tuffnut asked.

They then heard Outcasts shouting in the distance.

"Got to go." Hiccup said.

They then ran away and hide in one of the empty cages. They saw Outcasts ran up to the Skrill's empty cage.

"The Skrill is gone! Sound the alarm!" An Outcast said.

Hiccup then climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Tuff, you go get Ruff. Rag you get Skull and join up with me. I'm going to try and find that Skrill before Dagur does." Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Toothless then flew off.

* * *

Moments later Hiccup was flying around Outcast Island trying to find the Skrill. Soon Ragnar arrived on Skull.

"No luck?" Ragnar asked.

"Nothing." Hiccup answered.

Ragnar sighed and looked around and saw something below them. "Look!" He said pointing.

Hiccup looked down and saw Dagur's flag ship sailing away. Then coming from the other direction was Alvin's flag ship.

"Going somewhere, Dagur?" Alvin asked.

"I go where I want, Alvin." Dagur said.

"Not with our Skrill, you don't." Alvin said.

"It's not yours. It was never yours." Dagur said. The ships stopped when they were inches from each other. "Hello! It's on my belt buckle." He said pointing at his belt buckle. Then he pointed at his sail and shields. "It's on my sail, my shields!"

"We had a deal, Dagur!" Alvin growled.

"Yeah, uh, about that deal, I just changed the terms." Dagur said.

He then cut one of ropes that were attached to the sail with his axe. The sail moved slightly reliving the Skrill behind it. The Skrill had ropes warped around the joints of its wings, which were being hold by two Berserkers.

Alvin growled in anger and grabbed his sword. He then roared and jumped onto the Berserker ship.

"I'll cut you to pieces!" Alvin yelled. He then slammed the flat of the blade at Dagur, knocking onto the deck.

Dagur then got up. "You'll try!" He said.

He then slammed his axe towards Alvin, who blocked it with his sword. They began to swinging their weapons at each other. Dagur may have been faster than Alvin, but was a lot stronger. This was proven when Alvin pushed him into the mast.

"Give me back my Skrill!" Alvin yelled as he charged at him with his sword held high.

"It was never your Skrill, Alvin." Dagur said as he slammed his shoulder into his chest. He then kicked him in the chest and shoved him back. "It's ours! It's always been ours!"

The two then began swinging their weapons at each other. Once their weapons clashed into one another they pushed down at each other trying to overpower each other. Dagur then head-butted Alvin in the head, pushing him back.

"Take that!" Dagur yelled as he jumped and kicked him in the face.

Up in the air Hiccup and Ragnar were witnessing the whole thing.

Alvin and Dagur were once again swinging their weapons at each other. Alvin finally managed to disarm him. He then began to slash his sword at Dagur, who kept on dodging every attack.

"You can't run forever, boy!" Alvin yelled.

Dagur then jumped onto his back and jumped towards the stern of the ship and took the ropes that were attached to the Skrill from the Berserkers. "Oh, I think it's time you did some running."

He then pulled down on them and the Skrill absorbed some lightning. It then fired a lightning blast at Alvin, who managed roll out of the way in time. Dagur pulled down on the ropes again and fired another lightning blast, this time Alvin nearly got hit. Dagur got ready to pull down the rope again. Knowing what was going to happen, Alvin jumped into the sea.

"Tired of running? Want try some swimming?" Dagur mocked. He then looked down at him. "That won't work either."

Alvin dived underwater just as Dagur pulled down on the ropes. The Skrill fired a lightning blast into the sea. The moment it hit a massive amount of electricity began to electrify the water.

"Well, that takes care of that." Dagur said. Then Savage and the Outcasts boarded the Berserker ship ready to attack. Dagur then turned and faced them. "Savage, I have a one-time offer for you and your men." The Outcasts stopped to listen. "You can join me, or you can join Alvin." Savage and the other Outcasts looked at the sea and saw nothing, but dead fish. They then looked back at Dagur and the Skrill hovering over his head. "Your choice."

"That's not good." Hiccup said.

"I just can't believe that he's gone." Ragnar said looking at the water.

"I thought you hated him, more than me?" Hiccup asked in shook.

"I just wanted to be the one to take him down." Ragnar said glaring down at Dagur.

"Well, we need to come up a new plan and fast." Hiccup said.

They then flew away.

* * *

A few hours later, Dagur invasion fleet was ready to set sail. Savage walked up to Dagur smartly.

"The fleet is ready to sail to berk, sir." Savage said saluting.

"Excellent!" Dagur said pleased. "Now that this whole Alvin thing is behind us, we can lure Hiccup and his Night Fury into battle!"

"Why wait?" Hiccup's voice yelled.

"Yeah, let's start the battle now!" Ragnar's voice yelled.

They turned around and saw Hiccup and Ragnar hovering above them.

"We're right here, Dagur. Me and my Night Fury, along with my best friend." Hiccup said.

Dagur glared at him. "Hiccup." He said with venom in his voice.

"I thought we settle this like real Vikings, just you and me." Hiccup said.

"And I'm the referee." Ragnar said. "Of course you don't have to fight if you're too afraid."

Dagur started the get angry and Savage tried to calm him down. "Sir, don't let them bait you. We have the advantage in numbers." He said.

Dagur then punched him and ran to his flag ship. He then grabbed the ropes attached to the Skrill.

"Me and my Skrill, against you and your Night Fury?" Dagur said. He then pulled hard on the ropes and the Sktill turned and face them. "I like those odds and after I'm finished with you I'll help Ragnar to join his treacherous father."

He then pulled hard on the ropes and the Skrill fired a lightning blast at Hiccup and Ragnar. They dodged to attack and flew away. The Skrill flew after them pulling Dagur along with it and fired another lightning blast at them. They dodged the blast and flew away again.

"I hope this plan of yours works." Ragnar said.

"So do I." Hiccup said.

Dagur followed them jumping from rock to rock as the Skrill flew after them. Hiccup then saw a huge rock near a canyon, with a several puddles of water on it. He and Ragnar then flew over and land on the rock on the opposite end of canyon. Dagur then landed on the rock and walked over to the ledge.

"Want to see the superior warrior-ness?" Dagur yelled. "Just keep watching!"

"Really, Dagur? I'm still here." Hiccup said. "Fire, Toothless, now!"

Toothless fired several plasma blasts, but the Skrill's electric shield blocked every one of them.

Dagur laughed. "That's it." He said. "I was hoping for something more challenging."

"So was I." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, and I'm getting bored." Ragnar said yawning.

"I'll show you boring." Dagur said and put on of his feet on a puddle.

The Skrill then fired a lightning blast at them. Toothless and Skull dodged it and fired a plasma blast at it, but its electric shield blocked it again.

"Have you two got any last words?" Dagur asked as he placed his other foot onto another puddle.

"I got nothing." Hiccup said.

"Neither do I." Ragnar said.

"How about you, bud?" Hiccup asked looking down at Toothless.

Toothless flew into the air and fired another plasma blast. The Skrill's electric shield did block it, but this time electricity passed through the ropes and electrocuted Dagur. He then released his grip on the ropes and fell into the canyon and passed out.

"I really don't think he's going to be leading an invasion anytime soon." Hiccup said.

"Wish I could say the same for this guy!" Ragnar yelled pointing.

Hiccup looked at where he was pointing and saw a lightning blast coming their way. Toothless dodged it and they looked up and saw the Skrill hovering above them.

"Rag, you go and find the twins. Toothless and me will deal with the Skrill." Hiccup said.

"Okay, good luck." Ragnar said and he flew away.

"I'm really going to need it." Hiccup said to himself and flew away.

The Skrill chased them and fired lightning blasts at them. Hiccup had to avoid getting hit by them and flew away from Outcast Island at the same time.

"We need to lose him." Hiccup said after they nearly missed a lightning blast. He then spotted an iceberg next to them. "Actually, scratch that. We need him to follow us."

They then flew towards the iceberg and the Skrill followed them and fired lightning blasts as it did. Toothless flew down close to the water and the Skrill fired a lightning blast, which sent a huge chunk of ice down towards them.

Toothless quickly flew into the gap between the iceberg and the chunk of ice and flew upwards with Hiccup screaming. Once they went passed the chunk of ice the Skrill fired more lightning blasts at them.

As they dodged the lightning blasts, Hiccup noticed a cut in the glacier that looked like it led into a cave.

"Down, Toothless, into that cut in the glacier." He ordered.

They flew into the cut and the Skrill followed them after getting recharged by lightning. They flew around the tunnel trying to stay ahead of the Skrill, who was firing lightning blasts at them. Hiccup then noticed another cut in the ice.

"Toothless, up there! Tight turn!" He yelled.

They flew into the cut and the Skrill followed them. Hiccup looked behind him and saw the Skrill firing another lightning blast at them. They dodged the blast and flew in deeper into the tunnel.

Skrill then entered a cavern and saw Hiccup and Toothless at the other end trapped. The Skrill charged at them at full speed, but it turned out to be their reflection in the ice and the Skrill slammed hard into it.

"Good work, bud." Hiccup said.

They then flew out of the cavern through the cut in the ceiling. Once they were out Toothless was about to fire a plasma blast to seal it in, when a small explosion stopped him. Hiccup looked up and saw Ragnar and the twins flying down.

"Hey, why do you get to have all the fun?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, this job was made for us." Ruffnut said.

"Sorry, Hiccup I couldn't stop them." Ragnar said.

"Ah, it's alright." Hiccup said and looked up at the twins. "Okay, guys do what do best."

"This is going to be fun!" Tuffnut yelled.

The twins dived down and Barf poured gas into the cut in the ice. Once he was done, Belch sparked it and there was a massive explosion. Icy cold water filled the cavern below and froze trapping the Skrill in ice once again.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar and the Twins. "Guys, let's go home." He said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Ruffnut said.

"I am going to miss some of those Outcast guys." Tuffnut said. "They could really carry a tune."

"I know, right?" Ruffnut agreed.

Tuffnut then began to sing the song he sung to the Outcasts as they flew away.

_Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight_

_Come out tonight, come out tonight_

"Well, I won't miss Dagur, that's for sure." Hiccup said. They then flew away. Hiccup noted that Ragnar was looking at the direction where Outcast Island was located. "Still thinking about Alvin?"

"Yeah, I'm just wounding if we're going to meet him again." Ragnar said.

Hiccup looked at him in shook. "But Rag, we saw Dagur kill him." He said.

"We didn't see his body." Ragnar said. "And before you ask I haven't seen any visions of him returning yet. After what happened to you and the Red Death I've learned one thing."

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't count someone dead until you see their body in front of your eyes." Ragnar said.

After hearing this Hiccup looked at the direction that Ragnar was looking at.


	12. The Flight Stuff

It was late in the evening at the arena when young Gustav entered. He was riding on a sheep's back, which had fake wings and a flamethrower on its head.

"Come on, boy, let's fly." Gustav said.

He rode around on this sheep and firing the flamethrower as he did. The flamethrower then lit a couple of crates.

"Oh, no." Gustav said jumping off the sheep and running to the crates. He tried the blow the flames out, but it didn't work and looked at his sheep. "Oh, no. Oh, no. What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?"

The sheep just ran off with his of its wool on fire.

Then suddenly water fell on the flames. Gustav looked around and saw Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout on their dragons.

"Gustav, how many times have we told you? You can't play in here." Hiccup said hopping off Toothless' back.

"I'm not playing. I'm dragon training." Gustav said.

"With a sheep." Ragnar pointed out.

"Ugh, poor kid. Ever since I let him into my inner circle, he wants to be just like his hero, me." Snotlout said.

"Gross and annoying?" Astrid said with her arms crossed.

"No, a dragon rider!" Gustav said.

"Look around, kid. All the dragon-riding positions are taken. So, unless one of us kicks the bucket, you're out of luck." Snotlout said.

* * *

"I'm going to kick the bucket!" Snotlout yelled.

A week had passed since Gustav played around the arena.

"Uh, Snotlout, do you mind? We're having a Dagur meeting." Hiccup said.

They were at the arena and Hiccup and the other dragon riders were looking at board with a map of Outcast Island on it. All the dragon riders were looking at Snotlout with blank faces.

"Dagur's here?" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"In the last week I've seen three of the five Signposts to Valhalla." Snotlout explained.

"We know!" All the dragon riders yelled.

"You know? And you're just standing there talking about stupid Dagur?" Snotlout said shocked. "One of your bravest and most treasured warriors is about to leave this world forever!"

"Look on the bright side." Tuffnut said. "At least you'll be in eternal paradise."

"So will we." Astrid said dreamily.

"Joke all you want about me, but what about Hookfang?" Snotlout asked. "The thought of him without me for the rest of his life, it's just—" He then walked away sadly.

"Are you done?" Hiccup said.

"No, not even close." Snotlout said. He then walked towards one of the barriers and pulled Gustav from behind it. "Though devastated and still in pre-mourning, Gustav has volunteered to carry on the Snotlout legacy."

"It is an honour." Gustav said.

"Please tell me he's not going to fly around saying, 'oi, oi, oi.'" Astrid said in annoyed tone.

"That's a good idea." Snotlout said and looked down at Gustav. "Gustav, make a note of that."

"Snotlout, the Five Signposts to Valhalla is nothing but an old wives' tale." Hiccup reminded.

"Oh, yeah? Then why have I seen the Flying Fish, the Weeping Rock and the Singing Tree?" Snotlout asked holding up four fingers before Gustav pulled on of his fingers down.

"You probably saw a salmon spawning, we rocks on the beach and a gust of wind." Fishlegs said.

"And I'm the healer around here and as a heal I know that yuo are not dying." Ragnar pointed out.

"Besides, the Five Signposts to Valhalla are only supposed to happen to great warriors." Astrid reminded.

"Obviously. What's your point?" Snotlout asked not getting Astrid statement.

"Even if it were true, which it is not, you can't just pick someone to replace you." Hiccup said getting the subject back on track.

"Well, you guys threw out my original plan." Snotlout said.

"To bury Hookfang alive beside you?" Astrid said.

"He would gladly sacrifice himself for his beloved master. Trust me." Snotlout said walking up to Hookfang.

Hookfang then walked away and slapped Snotlout with his tail. Snotlout landed next to Hiccup and Ragnar's feet.

"He doesn't look to will to me." Ragnar joked.

"Okay, let's just say, for argument's sake, you've seen three of the Five Signposts to Valhalla." Hiccup said. "It doesn't mean anything. There are still two left."

At that moment a dead chicken landed in front of them for nowhere. Snotlout looked at it and shot up paining. "Oh, no! Oh, no!" He yelled. "The fourth signpost—the Bird of Death!"

"I've heard it raining cats and dogs, but chickens." Ragnar said looking up into the sky.

"It's not the Bird of Death. It's just a dead chicken." Hiccup said as examining it. He then looked towards the twins. "It's not the same thing, right, guys?"

"Sure it is. Definitely. Bird of Death." The two of them said at the same time.

"We're on the clock, little man." Snotlout said as he tapped Gustav's helmet lightly with his fist. "We're starting your training immediately."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine." He said as he and the other dragon riders got on their dragons. "The rest of us have to keep an eye on Outcast Island. While we're gone, try not to take anyone else with you to eternal paradise."

"I make on promises." Snotlout said.

Then Hiccup and the other dragons flew away.

* * *

An hour later Hiccup and the dragons minus Snotlout and Fishlegs reached Outcast Island. They landed on one of the sea stacks that surround the island.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar then pulled out their spyglass and looked towards the island. They saw the Outcasts and Berserkers building something, but couldn't see what it was because of the trees surrounding it.

"I can't get a good look." Hiccup said.

"Well, they're building something and I'm guess it's not good." Astrid said.

"Which means that we might have to deal with it." Ragnar said.

"Alright, I say we blow it up!" Ruffnut said.

"I say that's the best idea I've heard all week." Tuffnut agreed and the two slammed their heads into each other.

"Tuff, we've been over this. We don't shoot first and ask questions later." Hiccup reminded.

"Of course." Tuffnut said. "We never ask questions."

"We'll keep an eye on it." Hiccup said. "If it turns out to be something we have to worry about, then—"

"We blow it up?" Tuffnut asked eagerly.

Hiccup muttered to himself.

* * *

At the arena, Snotlout was giving Gustav his first dragon training lesson.

"Okay, pay attention, Gustav." Snotlout said and walked over to Hookfang. "This is a Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world. Not just anyone can handle one of these bad boys."

"Whoa." Gustav said reaching out to touch Hookfang, but Snotluot slapped his wrist.

"I'm sorry! I don't recall saying you could touch him. Did I say that?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh, no." Gustav said nervously.

"The first thing we have to cover is the proper way to mount a dragon." Snotluot said walking over to Hookfang. "This has to be done in a way that lets the dragon know who exactly is the boss!"

Snotlout then jumped onto Hookfang's neck and they flew around the arena.

Once they landed Gustav ran to the other side of the arena. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got this." He said.

Gustav ran, but tripped. Hookfang picked him up and popped him on his neck. They then took off and accidently hit Snotlout.

"Okay, we'll work on that." Snotlout said as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

An hour later Snotlout was teaching Gustav's second lesson on dragon training. Gustav was on Hookfang's neck listening.

"Eye's front, recruit!" Snotlout yelled. "Now pay attention to everything I say."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Gustav yelled.

Looking down at them from outside the arena were, Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs.

"This should go well." Fishlegs joked.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Ragnar said.

The twins arrived and joined them.

"We're not too late, are we?" Tuffnut asked as they sat down.

"Nope. Just about to get interesting." Astrid said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness. I hate missing violence." Tuffnut said.

Down at the arena, Snotlout was still carrying on with his lesson.

"A Monstrous Nightmare in the hands of a capable rider, a la me, is a weapon of unmatched firepower." Snotlout said. "It must be treated with utmost resp—"

Snotluot never finished, as Hookfang fired a fire blast, Snotlout ducked in time. Then he fired at the other dragon riders, who managed to move out of the way just in time.

"We'll work on that, recruit!" Snotlout yelled as he got himself up. He then glared at Hookfang. "Was that fun for you?"

Hookfang just fired another fire blast at him.

Another hour later, Snotlout was teaching Gustav's third lesson on dragon training. Both Snotlout and Gustav were walking up to Hookfang, each holding a fish in their hands.

"Okay, Gustav, feeding time is bonding time for a dragon and its rider and this is how we bond." Snotlout said. He then threw his fish at Hookfang. "Hookfang eat!"

Hookfang caught the fish in his mouth and ate it and then spat what remained of it at Snotlout.

"You're up, kid. Bring the heat!" Snotlout said looking down at Gustav and moved out of the way.

"Hookfang, eat!" Gustav ordered as he threw his fish.

Gustav tripped and the fish landed on Snotlout's helmet. Hookfang then grabbed Snotlout and shook him around a bit.

"We'll work on that!" Snotlout muffled voice said.

* * *

Later that evening at the arena, Snotlout was talking to the other dragon riders.

"I know it's going to be hard on you all when I'm no longer here, especially you, Astrid." Snotlout said. Astrid just rolled her eyes. "But I don't want any tears. I want you to remember me with joy in your hearts. So, think of the good times we all had together." He said and scratched his butt. "It is by the power vested in me that I hereby pass the Hookfang horns to Gustav. Go with Thor, little man, for he will watch over you… with lightning bolts and a giant hammer."

Gustav then ran eagerly to Hookfang and climbed onto his neck.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Hiccup said turning to face Snotlout. "First of all, You, are not dying!"

Snotlout then held out his hand in front of him. "Shh, shh, shh, shh. Hiccup, it's okay." He said. "Denial is part of the grieving process."

"It's not denial it's fact." Ragnar said rubbing his forehead.

"Second of all, no one vested you with any power." Hiccup reminded.

"No one." Tuffnut agreed.

"And even if they did…" Hiccup said.

"Which they didn't." Tuffnut added.

"Gustav is no way ready to be a member of this academy." Hiccup finished.

"No way." Tuffnut agreed.

"That's correct, Hiccup." Fishlegs agreed. "There's way more to being a dragon rider than feeding it and getting on its back."

"Neither of which he can do very well, anyway." Astrid pointed out.

"And we go on dangerous missions and he's too young to go on any of them." Ragnar added.

"None of us are perfect, except for me." Snotlout said. "Fishlegs is afraid of heights." He said gesturing to Fishlegs. "The twins can't count pass nine." He said gesturing to the twins. "Ragnar has a treacherous father." He said gesturing to Ragnar, who glared at him. "Astrid has obvious anger issues, and…" He began, but stopped once Astrid glared at him. He then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Well, enough said."

"Ugh!" Hiccup groaned.

Snotlout then faced Astrid and placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh, Astrid, what might have been?" He said before Astrid twisted his waist back. "I won't feel pain in Valhalla." He said in pain. Then Astrid realised him and he rubbed his waist.

"Snotlout, for the last time, you are not going to Valhalla!" Hiccup yelled.

"Runaway sheep!" Tuffnut yelled.

Everyone turned and saw a herd of sheep running towards them. The sheep ran over to Snotlout surrounding him.

Fishlegs gasped and said. "'The Shepherd's Curse.' That's—"

"The Fifth Signpost?" Astrid finished.

"Oh, this cannot be happening." Hiccup muttered rubbing his forehead.

"Well, you better open your eyes because it is happening." Ragnar said in disbelief.

Snotlout screamed as the sheep trampled all over him. "Avenge me! Have lamb for dinner!" He yelled.

Moments later he felt something licking his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw a sheep. He then saw he was in the arena with the other dragon riders looking at him with blank looks on their faces.

"This is Valhalla?" Snotlout said getting up. "What a rip-off!"

"Nope, still Berk. You fainted." Hiccup said.

"More proof that my warrior's body is failing me." Snotlout said. "I don't have much time, Hiccup. You have to let Gustav take my place."

"Gustav is not taking your place. He's not ready." Hiccup said firmly.

"Well, train me anyway. Isn't that what you do here?" Gustav asked. "I thought this was a Dragon Training Academy."

Hiccup sighed and tried to explain. "Well, Gustav, this academy was born out of timing and necessity—"

"I thought Stoick gave it to us and said it was 'just some Dragon Training Academy.'" Tuffnut interrupted.

"That's not helping." Hiccup said and looked back at Gustav. "Gustav, we learned to be dragon riders the only way we knew how, by doing. It was dangerous, foolhardy—"

"And awesome!" Ruffnut interrupted.

"Still not helping." Hiccup said pushing her out of the way.

"What Hiccup is trying to say, Gustav, is that you need experience." Astrid explained.

"The rider needs experience. The dragon needs experience. And the rider and the dragon together need experience." Fishlegs said.

"Only when you and your dragon can get that experience can you join the academy." Ragnar said.

"Experience, huh?" Gustav said scratching his chin and walked away.

"Sorry, Hookfang. I guess this means we're back to plan one." Snotlout said looking at Hookfang. He then looked at the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, start digging!"

Hookfang then walked over to Snotlout and fired smoke out of his nostrils at him.

* * *

Then next morning at the arena, the dragon riders were looking at a board with a map of Outcast Island and were discussing plans to sneak onto it.

"Okay, we're going to need a diversion. To get a closer look at whatever Dagur's building." Hiccup said.

"The flaming funeral pyre on my flaming funeral pyre ship should do the trick." Snotlout said.

Behind them the twins heads popped out of the hole they were digging for him and Hookfang.

"Whoa, hold on, hold on. I thought we were burying the two of you alive." Tuffnut said. He sighed and looked at Snotlout in annoyance. "Fine I'll start gathering wood."

"Yeah, and I'll start gathering pyres." Ruffnut said equally annoyed.

Then they heard a dragon roar in the distance. They looked at the entrance and Gustav came in flying on a Monstrous Nightmare. It was a bit smaller than Hookfang and had purple and yellow scales. They then landed clumsy and Gustav landed hard on the floor.

"I, uh—I meant to do that." Gustav said after getting up.

Then the Monstrous Nightmare began to sniff around the hole the twins dug.

"Uh, is it me, or did a tiny little Snotlout and Hookfang just fly in?" Tuffnut asked as their eyes followed the Monstrous Nightmare.

The Monstrous Nightmare's snort zoomed in them and knocked them into the hole.

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you said you didn't have time to train me, so I found my own dragon and trained myself." Gustav explained.

"Gustav, I'm not sure we have the same definition of 'trained.'" Hiccup said.

"Look how he defies authority. Hmm. I taught him well." Snotlout said proudly. "Now I can go in peace."

"Quit getting my hopes up." Astrid muttered.

"Great just what we needed a Jr Snotlout." Ragnar said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fellow dragon riders, I'd like you all to meet my dragon Fanghook." Gustav said.

"Fanghook? Are you serious?" Snotlout asked. "Don't you have any respect for authority?"

"Gustav, we told you, there's more to being a dragon rider than riding a dragon." Hiccup explained. "You have to form a bond, a friendship."

"We have it, test us. I'll prove it." Gustav said and ran over to Fanghook.

"Test him! Test him! Test him, test him, test him, test him!" The twins cheered from inside the hole.

"You know, it might not be the worst idea." Fishlegs whispered so only Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar could hear.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is the worst idea." Hiccup said.

"Think about it. Look at Snotlout." Fishlegs said. They looked at Snotlout and saw him with a unhappy look on his face as Gustav climbed onto Fanghook's neck. "Maybe he needs to see how easily he can be replaced."

"Enough said. I'm in." Astrid said.

"Same here." Ragnar said.

Hiccup then walked up to Gustav, who was hanging onto Fanghook's neck. "You know what, Gustav? You're absolutely right." He said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. He is?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes he is." Hiccup said. Toothless then fired a plasma blast at the ground and Hiccup brushed some of the ash away to make a cross mark. "Let's see you do a lap around the arena and land on this mark."

"Alright, Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav yelled.

Fanghook then walked to the other side of the arena.

"Hmm, quite the stirring battle cry." Fishlegs noted.

"Eh, it's alright." Snotlout muttered.

Gustav then mounted Fanghook properly and Fanghook took off and slammed straight into the wall. He then got up and began to fly around the arena, but missed the mark and slammed into a wall.

"Dragon rider!" Gustav yelled after getting himself up.

"Wow. That was pretty good." Hiccup said.

"Pretty good? Are you kidding me?" Snotlout yelled.

"Is anyone else tired of listening to Snotlout's ghost?" Tuffnut asked as he and his sister walked up.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet." Snotlout reminded.

"You're dead to us." Ruffnut said.

Moments later Hiccup was setting up some targets for Gustav and Fanghooks next test.

"Okay, bud, show them how it's done." Hiccup said.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast knowing the targets down. Gustav then setup one of the fallen targets up again.

"Fire it up!" Gustav ordered.

Fanghook fired several fire blasts and the dragon riders had to duck to avoid getting hit, but they all missed the target.

"Weak sauce—he didn't even hit anything." Snotlout said.

"Well, that's not quite true." Hiccup said and sheep ran past with its wool on fire.

"Bravo. You're all set for the next sheep rebellion." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"But this time we'll win." Tuffnut said.

"Okay, you guys are really serious about him replacing me—" Snotlout said.

"We're just following the last wishes of a legendary warrior." Astrid reminded.

"And you chose him to replace you." Ragnar added.

"Besides, no need to replace you. You're already gone." Tuffnut said and placed a hand on his face. Snotlout then punched him sending him back towards Ruffnut. "I really—really thought that was going to go right through him, you know and I'd be able to tickle his back."

"Let's just see how he does on one of our obstacle courses." Snotlout said walking up to Gustav.

* * *

Moments later they were flying over the woods.

Hiccup began to explain on what to do. "Okay, on this course, you start at those big pines and then you—"

"You blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Snotlout interrupted. "If you think you're good, kid, you'll keep up with me. Fire it up!"

Snotlout then dived down towards the trees.

"Hey! You stole my battle cry!" Gustav yelled and followed him.

Snotlout then began to fly around the trees. "Snotlout School in session, Gustav!" He yelled as he flew around the trees. "And something tells me you're about to get expelled!"

Gustav was following Snotlout the best he could. "Hey, dead man talking!" He yelled catching up with Snotlout. "I'm on you like an eel on a three legged—unh!" He never finished he got caught on a low branch.

Snotlout then landed in front of him smirking. "You get a 'G' as in 'fail.'" He said.

Gustav then fell of the branch and everything went black.

* * *

Moments later, he felt water being splashed all over him. He woke up coughing and sputtering and saw he was in the arena and that Astrid, who was holding a bucket, Ragnar with a satchel of medical supplies and Ruffnut standing in front of him. He also could feel a bandage warped around his head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ruffnut yelled. "Don't throw water on him! Tiny Snotlout will just shrink more—duh."

"He's fine just got a nasty bump on the head." Ragnar said packing some medical supplies into his satchel.

"How did I do?" Gustav asked after getting up.

"Well, you lasted about two seconds." Snotlout said as he scratched his butt.

"But, hey, those last two seconds –awesome." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, you really hanged in there, literally." Ragnar said.

"I got to admit, you're going to make a great replacement for Snotlout, Gustav." Astrid said.

"Says who?" Snotlout asked still scratching his butt. He stopped when he realised what they were doing. "Hey, wait a second. You're trying to convince me I'm not dying. What kind of friends are you?"

"Look, Snotlout, maybe you have seen the Five Signposts to Valhalla." Hiccup said as Snotlout scratched his butt. "And maybe you are going to die someday." He then noticed that Snotlout was scratching his butt vigorously. "And maybe you could stop scratching your butt while I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, it's just all this broadgrass in my shorts." Snotlout explained as scratched his butt like mad.

"And your shorts are full of broadgrass why?" Hiccup asked.

"More importantly, why aren't yours?" Snotlout asked. He then looked at the twins. "The twins told me it prevents saddle chafing."

"Oh, they did, did they?" Hiccup said looked at the twins, who backwards nervously as he walked forwards. "They also let the sheep in and sheep love boardgrass. And I'm guessing you're also the ones who dropped The Bird of Death."

"We have no idea what you've talking about." Ruffnut said innocently.

Then suddenly a pair of chickens fell out of nowhere and landed in their hands. Everyone looked up and saw Barf and Belch hovering above them and they dropped a pair of chickens again.

The twins then ran to the entrance with the chickens followed them.

"Ah, oh. I get it. So this means…" Snotlout said and paused to think, but came up with nothing and looked at Hiccup, who was facepalming himself, Astrid and Ragnar. "I give up. What does this mean?"

"It means the twins were messing with you." Astrid explained.

"Again." Ragnar added.

"Right, right. And—" Snotlout said.

"You're not dying!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Snotlout yelled and started kissing himself. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thor! Snotlout's too beautiful to die, anyway."

"Ugh! And my lunch is in my throat." Astrid muttered.

"I know how you feel." Ragnar muttered.

"Wait, so this means I can't be in the academy?" Gustav said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I just wanted to be a dragon rider so bad!"

Snotlout then bent down to look Gustav right in the face. "On the one hand, I sympathise with you ruthless devotion to your goal." He said.

"And on the other hand?" Gustav asked nervously.

Snotlout smiled at him and minutes later tossed him out of the arena and Fanghook followed him. He then began to chase after the twins.

"Hey, stop!" Snotlout yelled.

Stoick then entered the arena and walked up to Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar. "Son, we need to talk." He said. "Trader Johann just got back from Outcast Island. He overheard Dagur saying he's getting ready to test-fire some sort of new weapon."

"That must be what we saw him building." Astrid said.

"Huh, I knew we had to deal with it." Ragnar sighed.

"I'll take a few riders and we'll get a closer look tonight." Hiccup said.

"Alright, but don't engage the enemy." Stoick said. "This is a scouting mission, not a battle mission."

Unknown to them Gustav had heard every word that was said and looked at Fanghook. "They may not engage the enemy, but we will, Fanghook." He said. "And then they'll have to let us in."

Fanghook then grabbed him with his mouth and walked away with him.

* * *

On a sea stack near Outcast Island, Hiccup was looking through his spyglass at were the unknown weapon was located and saw a lot of Berserkers standing guard.

"There are a lot of Berserkers down there." Hiccup said. He then looked at Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout who were standing next to him. "What's our diversion?"

"Allow me." Astrid said and flew towards Outcast Island.

About a minute later she found a sleeping Berserker standing guard.

"Yoo-hoo!" She yelled. The Berserker woke up and saw her. She then flew away and the Berserker followed here. "That's right! Follow me, boys!"

Then all the Berserkers followed her as she flew west.

On the sea stack, Hiccup saw the Berserkers following her through his spyglass.

"Astrid's drawn them far enough away." Hiccup said and looked at Ragnar and Snotlout. "Let's get down there and see what Dagur's up to."

They then flew towards Outcast Island, they flew close down to the ground to avoid getting spotted.

Then they heard a horn being and flaming arrows coming down towards them.

"On, it's a trap!" Hiccup yelled.

"Yeah!" A voice yelled.

They looked up and saw Gustav flying on Fanghook towards the unknown weapon. Then the Berserkers started to fire at him, knocking him off Fanghook so he was hanging onto his neck.

"Gustav?" Snotlout gasped.

"Oh, great." Hiccup muttered.

"What's he doing here?" Ragnar asked.

"No idea." Hiccup answered.

Up in the air Gustav managed to mount on Fanghook properly. "Fanghook, evasive manoeuvres!" He ordered.

Fanghook started to dodge all the arrows that were being fired at him. Then the Berserkers moved the unknown weapon into position and fired it. It fired a huge metal net that was heading towards Gustav.

"Oh, no." He said before he got caught in the net.

On the ground Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout saw everything and Dagur's shouting.

"Okay, that solves the Gustav problem." Snotlout said. "Interested in a lamb dinner on the way home?"

"Are you k—Snotlout! We have to save him!" Hiccup yelled and flew away.

"You're the reason he's in this mess in the first place." Ragnar said and flew after Hiccup.

"Fine!" Snotlout said and flew after them.

Gustav and Fanghook began to try to set themselves free, but the Berserkers were moving closer to them with their spears pointing at them.

Dagur then saw Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout flying towards them. "Now!" He ordered.

A Berserker pushed the Metal Trap into position and an Outcast pulled the leaver on the firing a net at them.

Toothless fired a plasma blast destroying the net aiming at Snotlout. They then dived down and Skull and Hookfang used their fire attacks to scare off the Berserkers. Hiccup and Toothless then moved into position over Gustav.

"Fire it up!" He yelled.

"For the last time, that's my battle cry." Gustav yelled.

"I know. Now us it." Hiccup suggested.

"Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav ordered. Fanghook ignited himself burning the net around them. Gustav, who was a bit scorched quickly got back on him and flew away. "Let's get out of here!"

They then all flew away.

On the ground Berserkers were moving the Metal Trap into position.

"Ready the Metal Trap!" A Berserker ordered.

Dagur chuckled to himself as the Metal Trap was fired. The net that fired out of it landed on Hiccup and Toothless making them crash to the ground.

In the air Ragnar and Snotlout saw what happened and turned around.

"We're coming, Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled.

They then saw Gustav flying in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Gustav, we're going down there." Snotlout ordered.

"No way. I'm getting out of here." Gustav said.

"You're not going anywhere, kid." Ragnar said.

"You wanted experience this is how you get it." Snotlout added.

"I don't know, Snotlout. I don't think I can do this." Gustav said.

"Listen to me, kid. You're flying the Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world." Snotlout said.

"Unless you count Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus." Ragnar muttered under his breath.

"You can do it and you will do it." Snotlout said not hearing Ragnar.

They looked down and saw Outcasts and Berserkers moving closer to Hiccup and Toothless.

Gustav then looked up at them. "You know what? I will do it." He said.

"Just follow are lead." Ragnar said.

On the ground, Outcasts and Berserkers had surround Hiccup and Toothless and Dagur was now walking towards them. He laughed as pulled his sword out and raised it up high.

"Fire it up!" Three voices said.

Dagur looked up and saw Ragnar, Snotlout and Gustav charging towards them. Their dragons used the fire attacks scaring the Outcasts and Berserkers away. Toothless then finally tossed the net off of him and Hiccup and flew up to join the others.

They then charged down towards the Metal Trap and fired their fire attacks at destroying it. Dagur watched as they flew away.

"My plan was perfect! I had the Night Fury in my clutches." He said. "Why didn't it work? Why, why, why?"

Savage then walked up. "Uh, sir, I think the problem may have been in the, um, execution." He said.

"Execution. Did somebody say 'execution'?" Dagur asked turning to look at both Outcasts and Berserkers. He then drew his sword. "Oh. Now we're getting somewhere."

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ragnar, Snotlout and Gustav were flying back towards Berk.

Hiccup then looked at the three of them. "Thanks, guys. Nice shooting." He said.

"By Ragnar and me." Snotlout said and pointed towards Gustav. "His eyes were closed."

"Hey, it was scary." Gustav said.

They all laughed as they flew back to Berk.

* * *

The next morning at the arena, Hiccup explained to Stoick what happened on Outcast Island.

"So, there was no secret weapon being test-fired?" Stoick said.

"No, it was all a trap." Hiccup explained. "Dagur best have intentionally leaked the information to Trader Johann."

"Ah, he's as crafty as he is crazy." Stoick said. "Well, I'm glad you're all safe."

Stoick then walked away.

Standing at the side of the arena was Gustav with a sad look on his face.

"So I guess I'm not in the Dragon Academy, huh?" He said.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout and they came up with the same thing.

"I'll tell you what, Gustav. How about we make you our very first Junior Apprentice Auxiliary Reserve Backup Replacement Rider?" Hiccup said.

"In training." Astrid added.

"At novice rank." Ragnar said.

"Fourth-class." Snotlout said holding out three fingers.

"Yes!" Gustav cheered.

"You realised, however, that means you have to study." Hiccup pointed out.

"Got it!" Gustav said.

"Clean out the dragon stalls." Fishlegs added holding a shovel and standing next to a pile of dragon poo.

"Check!" Gustav said.

"And no more unauthorised dragon flying." Hiccup said and looked up at Fanghook. "Neither of you are ready."

"I understand." Gustav said and looked at Fanghook sadly.

* * *

Later that day at the woods, Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout went with Gustav to free Fanghook.

"Go on, Faanghook! Be free!" Gustav yelled. Fanghook looked at Gustav and gave him a gentle nudge. "Go on! I said go already!"

Fanghook then walked away, leaving behind a very sad Gustav.

Hiccup walked up to Gustav and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Uh, I know that was hard, but it was the right thing to do." He said.

"I know." Gustav said.

"Don't worry you'll see him again someday." Ragnar said.

Snotlout chuckled to himself as Hiccup walked to Toothless. "And you thought he could replace me?" He said.

"Uh, no one can replace you." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless' back.

"And don't you forget it." Snotlout said.

"How can we?" Ragnar muttered.

"You coming, Gustav?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

"No, I just want to be alone for a minute." Gustav said not turning to face them.

Then Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout flew off.

Once Gustav was shore they were gone he whistled and Fanghook showed himself.

"Fanghook!" Gustav yelled as Fanghook walked up to him. "So what should we practice today?"

Fanghook then grabbed him with his mouth and Gustav laughed inside it.


	13. Free Scauldy

Hiccup had his shield strapped to his back and was flying around the sea with Fishlegs and the twins on their dragons looking for the Screaming Death. While they were flying the twins were doing stunts and screaming at the same time.

"Guys, can you please put a lid on it? Looking for the Screaming Death, low profile, remember the meeting? Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, but we had our own meeting." Tuffnut said and he and Ruffnut looked down. "Oh, dangerous pointy rocks." They then flew down towards the pointy rock.

"How did we get stuck with these two?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, it was either them or Snotlout." Hiccup pointed out.

"Hmm, pointing taken." Fishlegs said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dragon Island Astrid was with Ragnar, who had his twin swords with him and Snotlout and they were doing their own search for the Screaming Death.

"Okay, nothing unusual on Dragon Island." Astrid said.

"Okay, then where do we go next?" Ragnar asked.

Astrid turned and looked at him. "We'll head to—" She stopped. Ragnar turned around saw Snotlout winking at Astrid and rolled his eyes. "Hey, the island is down there." She said pointing down.

"But, your eyes are up here." Snotlout pointed out.

"Here we go again." Ragnar muttered as Snotlout kept on staring at her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Astrid asked getting annoyed.

"I just find it interesting that you choose me to be your partner on the Screaming Death Patrol." Snotlout said.

"Point one, I'm here as well." Ragnar pointed out.

"And point two, Hiccup had first pick and third pick." Astrid reminded.

"Hey, if that what need to believe keep telling yourself that and I bet you picked Ragnar to keep us on the down low." Snotlout said. "The point here we are, together, alone." He then looked at Ragnar. "Plus one."

"Then you're hardly alone." Ragnar pointed out.

"Not alone enough." Astrid added and they flew off leaving Snotlout behind.

"I think she's digging me. What do you think?" Snotlout said talking to Hookfang.

Hookfang answered by flipping Snotlout into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and his team had reached Changewing Island.

"Oh, great, Changewing Island." Fishlegs groaned.

"Okay, guys, quick refresher, island full of ill-tempered highly territorial and virtually invisible dragons." Hiccup reminded.

"So we should buzz them." Tuffnut said.

"Really rile them up." Ruffnut said.

"I was thinking more of the lines of keeping our distance." Hiccup said.

"I like the sound of that." Fishlegs said. They then heard a roar in the distance. "That I don't like the sound of."

"Me neither, but we still need to check it out." Hiccup said and flew down towards Changewing Island.

"Whatever happened to the 'keep our distance' policy?" Fishlegs asked and he and the twins flew down after him.

Once they were close enough they saw in the distance a Scauldron on the beach.

"Whoa, that's a Scauldron." Hiccup said.

"W-what's it doing on land?" Fishlegs asked confused.

"Catching some rays." Tuffnut suggested.

"Taking some alone time." Ruffnut said.

"Lucky dragon." Tuffnut muttered to himself.

"Hmm, or maybe it's waiting for unsuspecting dragon riders to get too close so it could blast them with scalding hot water." Fishlegs suggested. "Oh, just lovely."

Hiccup looked more closely at it and saw some big rocks on its wing. "Actually, I think it maybe hurt." He said and looked at the others. "Let's check it out."

They then flew down closer towards the Scauldron and landed on the beach.

"Whoa, he is huge." Tuffnut said.

"He could eat me in like in one bit." Ruffnut said amazed.

"Let's see." Tuffnut said and pushed her towards the Scauldron. The Scauldron hissed at her and Tuffnut laughed, but stopped when Ruffnut kicked him in the chest. "Or maybe not."

Fishlegs looked at the cliff and saw something. "Hiccup look." He said pointing. Hiccup looked at where he was pointing and saw some fallen rocks and trees near the cliff. "There must have been an earthquake and before he could get back into the water his wing got pinned."

The Scauldron was trying to free himself, but not having any success.

Hiccup then shielded his eyes while he looked up at the sun. "A Tidal Class dragon can't stay out of the water very long. If his skin dries all the way out—" He said not finishing the last part, but Fishlegs gulped getting the point.

"We have to help him." Hiccup said walking towards him, but Fishlegs stopped him.

"Perhaps I need to remind you, Scauldron and boiling death that way." Fishlegs said pointing at the Scauldron. "Changewing and acid spitting invisible death that way." He said pointing at the woods.

He then noticed one of the trees shaking and hid behind Meatlug. Seconds later the twins heads popped out of it and laughed.

"Come on out, Fishlegs. It's just the twins." Hiccup said.

"How do you know that we're not a Changewing disguised as us?" Tuffnut asked as they climbed down the tree.

"Guys, come on, we need to find a way to free that Scauldron. We can't just leave him without trying." Hiccup said.

"Uh, sure we can. We have dragons we can just fly away." Tuffnut said.

Toothless walked up to Hiccup and nuzzled him. "You guys keep an eye out for Changwings. Toothless and I will see if we can help him." He said and walked towards the Scauldron.

"Yeah, feel free." Tuffnut said.

"Knock yourself out." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, dibs on Toothless if you don't make it back." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup and Toothless walked towards the Scauldron, who hissed at them as they got closer. Toothless then roared at the Scauldron.

"It's okay, bud, I'll be fine." Hiccup said pushing Toothless away. He then looked up at the Scauldron and raised his hand. "Hey, pal. Who'd you get yourself into this mess?" The Scauldron hissed at him and began to lower his neck towards him making back away. "Okay, that's not really important. Uh, what is important is us getting you out of here. So, what do you say?"

The Scauldron looked down at him and his bottom jaw began to bulge. Hiccup knew what he was about to do and ran screaming looking for cover. The Scauldron fired a jet of hot water at him just as he jumped behind some rocks.

Once he was sure it was safe, Hiccup peeked over the rocks. "Okay, not the answer I was looking for." He said and looked at the others, who were also hiding behind some rocks. "Gang any ideas?"

"I have an idea." Tuffnut said getting up and everyone looked at him. "Wouldn't it be great if bread came already sliced? Then you could enjoy it a little bit a time."

"Think of the sandwiches you would make." Ruffnut said.

"Guys, please can we focus. Scauldron." Hiccup reminded.

"I say we just blast those boulders off his wing." Tuffnut said.

"That's too big a risk. We might hurt him more." Hiccup said walking over to them.

"Okay, what is we just blast those boulders of his wing?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup and Fishlegs just stared at her with blank looks.

"We need to let the Scauldron know we're friends." Hiccup said.

"Maybe if we got him wet it might care him down." Fishlegs suggested.

"Yeah, it's worth a try." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut then ran up to them. "Or we could blast—" He was stopped when Hiccup covered his mouth.

"Don't say it." Hiccup said.

Moments later Fishlegs and the twins were on their dragons carrying buckets of water and were flying towards the Scauldron.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Bath time get your leather ducky's ready." Tuffnut said as they flew down towards the Scauldron.

The Scauldron then wacked Barf and Belch them with his wing making them crash into Meatlug. The three of them got covered in the water they were carrying and they began to fall towards the ground. Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless and flew off and caught Tuffnut before he reached the ground. Meatlug and Barf and Belch crashed on the ground throwing Fishlegs and Ruffnut off them.

A minute later, Hiccup was looking at all three of them.

"Okay, so, the idea was to get the dragon wet." Hiccup said.

"On the upside being wet has made me feel calmer." Fishlegs said who was lying on his back.

"It just made me feel wetter." Tuffnut said.

"So what next?" Fishlegs asked getting up.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Hiccup said.

"Well—" Tuffnut began to say.

"That doesn't involve blasting boulders off of wings." Hiccup said.

"Neither mind." Tuffnut said sulking.

Hiccup then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs?" He asked.

"If it won't let us help him then what can we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"There has to be something." Hiccup said.

The Scauldron then began staring to roar and spit hot water about.

"Hiccup, you know how I feel about dragons, but a wild Scauldron is a-it's well-it's about as wild as you can get." Fishlegs said. "Maybe-maybe this is just one of those times when nature has to take its course."

"You mean when I had to drink that sour yak milk and gave Ruffnut the smoky Viking?" Tuffnut asked.

"He means if the Scauldron won't let us help him. Well, there's nothing more we can do without endangering ourselves or our dragons." Hiccup said.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut walked back to their dragons, but Ruffnut stayed and looked sadly at the Scauldron, who was getting weaker. She then followed the other's leads. The dragons looked at each other sadly.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said and flew off.

Then Fishlegs followed, but they only reached a couple of feet before Toothless and Meatlug stopped and began to fly back down.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked.

"What's wrong, girl? What is it?" Fishlegs asked. He then looked at Hiccup. "I don't think the dragons want us to leave either."

"Just show them who's the boss is. Watch and learn." Tuffnut said.

Barf and Belch then threw the twins off of them. Tuffnut landed near the woods, but Ruffnut landed near the Scauldron. She looked up and saw she was face to face with him.

"Hey." She said slowly got up as the Scauldron roared.

"Ruffnut, do not move." Hiccup said.

"For the first time in my life, Hiccup, you have my full attention." Ruffnut said.

The Scauldron then moved his head closer to Ruffnut. Barf and Belch then quickly landed right on top of Tuffnut and charged at the Scauldron.

The Scauldron then fired a jet of hot water at them, stopping them in their tracks. Hiccup and Toothless then landed next to them.

"Whoa, guys! She's alright." Hiccup said.

They then noticed the Scauldron was sniffing Ruffnut's hair.

"What's he doing?" Fichlegs asked.

"I think its smelling her." Hiccup said jumping off of Toothless.

Tuffnut laughed as he saw this. "Hey, Ruffnut looks like you finally got a date that's as ugly as you." He said.

"Maybe he's finally going to let us help." Hiccup said as they walked closer to the Scauldron.

But the Scauldron growled at them and his bottom jaw began to bulge.

"Or not." Fishlegs said and they stopped moving.

The Scauldron then stopped and continued to look at Ruffnut in a friendly way.

"What is it about her hair that the dragon likes too much?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe it's the colour of his mother's hair." Fishlegs said nervously. Hiccup and Tuffnut just stared at him. Fishlegs then realised his mistake. "That doesn't make any sense does it? Sorry I'm still terrified from what just happened."

"Why would anyone like her smelly old hair?" Tuffnut said as he sat down on a rock. "It's full of fish oil."

Hiccup then looked at Ruffnut. "Ruffnut, do you put fish oil in your hair?" He asked.

"Duh, how else do you think I get this greasy unwashed look?" "Ruffnut said looking at him as the Scauldron kept on sniffing her hair.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand that." Hiccup said looking at Fishlegs.

"No, no, no it makes sense." Fishlegs said. "Scauldron's are ocean dwelling dragons. Maybe the smell of fish reminds him of home."

"Ah, if the smell of Ruffnut's hair keeps that dragon calm, gang that's are way in." Hiccup said.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid's team were on a sea stack waiting for the others.

"Hiccup's late for another rondevu. What a surprise." Astrid said.

"Look on the bright side as least it's not Heather this time." Ragnar said looking through his spyglass.

Astrid ignored him. "You don't see them do you?" She asked turning towards Snotlout, who was only a few centimetres away from her face backing her jump back a bit.

"All I see is that we're alone. Again." Snotlout said. "Coincidence, perhaps."

"And I see that you need your eyes check because I'm still here." Ragnar muttered.

"Got that right." Astrid said and walked away from Snotlout.

"Had to happen eventually, babe. Every week we face Berserkers, Outcasts, Screaming Death. The danger was bound to bring us together, Astrid." Snotlout said walking towards her.

"You've been flying in the thin air again haven't you?" Astrid said walking away from him.

Snotlout then grabbed her hand. "Life so fragile like your—" He never finished because Astrid twisted his arm.

"And so your arm." Astrid said.

"I didn't think it was possible for Snotlout to get even more annoying." Ragnar said not turning around.

"Neither did I." Astrid said brushing her hand on her shirt. "Let's go find Hiccup and find out what kind of trouble he's gotten into."

"Ha, I get it you don't trust yourself alone with Snotlout." Snotlout said before Astrid threw a rock at him knocking him to the ground.

"What part of not alone don't you get? Along with that she's already has a boyfriend?" Ragnar asked.

"The part that I don't care that you here or not and the part I'm ten times better than Hiccup." Snotlout said getting up.

Ragnar rolled his eyes and walked over to Skull.

* * *

Meanwhile on Changewing Island, Hiccup and his team were still trying to help the Scauldron. Ruffnut was a few meters away from the Scauldron and Hiccup and the others were a few feet away in a safe distance.

"You want me to what?" Ruffnut asked.

"Train the Scauldron!" Hiccup yelled.

Ruffnut looked at the Scauldron, whose scales were a little bit paler. "I can't do that!" She yelled.

"Sure you can, you trained Barf!" Hiccup yelled.

"That's half a dragon." Ruffnut reminded.

"And let's be honest. I did most of the work." Tuffnut added.

"Well, what about the classes at the Academy?" Hiccup asked.

"Wait. We have classes." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, you know when I'm standing in the front and talking about dragons." Hiccup reminded.

"You were talking to us." Tuffnut said in a surprised tone.

Hiccup facepalmed himself. "I, uh, okay never mind." He said. "Uh, look don't worry Ruffnut, I'll talk you through training the Scauldron."

"Hiccup we need to hurry." Fishlegs said looking at the Scauldron. "The Scauldron is really looking dry."

Hiccup looked at the Scauldron and saw Fishlegs was right. Its scales were getting paler by the minute.

"Okay, step one: establish a bond." Hiccup said.

"With who?" Ruffnut asked.

"'With who'? The dragon." Hiccup said not believing what he was hearing.

"Right! How exactly?" Ruffnut asked.

Fishlegs facepalmed himself and looked at Tuffnut. "You guys don't ever pay attention do you?" He asked.

"No." Tuffnut answered.

"Ruffnut, try this. Give the dragon a name." Hiccup said.

"Okay, how about, Please-Don't-Kill-Me?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, or maybe something little more positive." Hiccup said.

"I got one." Tuffnut said. "Scalding Painful Death the Dragon."

"How is that more positive?" Hiccup asked.

"How is it not?" Tuffnut asked.

"Can I just go with Scauldy?" Ruffnut asked.

"Perfect!" Hiccup yelled.

Ruffnut smiled and looked at the newly named Scauldy. "Hey, there Scauldy." She said. She looked at the others and smiled. They smiled as well and gave her a 'carry on' gesture. She then looked back at Scauldy. "So, Scauldy what brings you to Changewing Island? The tide or… the tide? I got nothing! Sorry guys!"

Scauldy just looked at her curiously.

"Did that just sorta work?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, but here comes the moment of truth." Hiccup said and looked at Ruffnut. "Okay, talk to him again, but this time reach out your hand. Like this."

Hiccup outstretched his hand so Toothless would come. Instead of Toothless however, Fishlegs was the one that came. When he looked it gave him a nasty shock.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup gasped.

"Sorry, just feeling very nervous for Ruffnut." Fishlegs said. He then saw Toothless glaring at him. "I'll go and keep an eye out for Changewings."

Hiccup shook his head and turned back to look at Ruffnut. "Go on Ruffnut." He said.

Ruffnut looked nervously at Scauldy and began to reach out her hand.

"You can do it, sis." Tuffnut said making her jump. "But in case you can't at least your death will be quick, mostly painless and really cool to watch."

This made Ruffnut even more nervous. She then looked away from Scauldy and stretched her hand out.

"So, Scauldy, I'm guessing you're as freaked out as I am right now." Ruffnut said as she slowly moved towards Scauldy. "You don't kill me I'll really appreciate it and—" She stopped when she felt something touched her hand. She looked and saw Scauldy pressing his snort against her hand. She then looked deep into his eyes. "Yeah, Scauldy."

"Come on, guys, let's go." Hiccup said walking towards Ruffnut and Scauldy.

Scauldy saw him and growled, but Ruffnut calmed him down. "I know, I know, Scauldy. Hiccup, kind of bossy, but look he's trying to help you. Trust me." She said.

"Shouldn't one of us stay back for a look out for Changewings?" Fishlegs asked twiddling his fingers.

"Changwings or not. We need to help this dragon and it's going to take all of us to get those rocks off." Hiccup said and Fishlegs and Meatlug followed.

"Besides, if there were Changewings anywhere near us I would sense them." Tuffnut said getting off the rock and walking towards Hiccup.

Toothless smelled something and walked over to where Tuffnut was sitting. He then saw a Changewing on a rock above Hiccup and roared.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked.

He then saw the Changewing spitting acid at him. Toothless pushed him out of the way just in time and fired a plasma blast at it. Then other Changewings began to appear and Meatlug fired several lava blasts at them. But they more Changewings started to appear making Scauldy roar like crazy.

"Oh, man I must be dreaming because this is way cooler than what was happening mintues ago." Tuffnut said looking at the Changewings eagerly.

Then from above two just of fire blocked the Changwings advanced. Everyone looked up and saw Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout flying down towards them.

"One Snotlout surprise coming up." Snotlout said and fired a fire blast at the Changwings.

The Changewings then flew up into the air and began to spit acid at Scauldy. Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout then moved in to help.

"Stormfly, spine shot! Now!" Astrid ordered. Stormfly then fired several spikes at a Changewing scaring it off.

"Okay, boy, roar blast!" Ragnar ordered. Skull called out a massive roar scaring a few Changewings away.

Hookfang fired a fire blast scaring a Changewing away.

The Changewings looked at the dragons protecting Scauldy and decided to fly away.

"Calm down Scauldy. It's okay, it's okay. Calm down" Ruffnut said calming down the frightened Scauldy.

"What have told you guys about playing with wild Changewings?" Astrid said as she, Ragnar and Snotlout landed.

"We are trying to keep them away from Scauldy." Hiccup explained.

"Scauldy?" Astrid asked.

"Well, it was that or Scalding Painful Death the Dragon." Hiccup said.

"Mine." Tuffnut said rising his hand up.

"So, what have we missed?" Ragnar asked noticing Ruffnut and Scauldy.

"Basically, those Changwings are going to be back with friends, lots of them so—" Fishlegs began.

"So, let's move these boulders." Hiccup said. He then turned and looked at Ruffnut, who was still trying to calm Scauldy down. "Ruff, you need to keep Scauldy focused on you, not us."

"Okay." Ruffnut said. Then she realised what Hiccup just asked. "Wait, how do I do that?"

Then the other dragon riders, minus Tuffnut flew up into the air.

"Try your stupid Hiccup impression." Tuffnut suggested.

"Oh, yeah good idea." Ruffnut said. She then spoke in a poor impression of Hiccup. "Hello, nice dragon. You can be my friend. My leg fell off. All the dragons are my friends."

"I don't sound like that!" Hiccup yelled. "And p.s…, my leg didn't 'fall off.' Try something else."

"Like what?" Ruffnut asked.

"Try one of those songs mum use to sing to you when little and were afraid of the dark." Tuffnut suggested.

"You were afraid of the dark not me. I was afraid of you." Ruffnut reminded.

"Just sing!" Tuffnut yelled.

Ruffnut then began to sing the lullaby.

_Hush little Viking, don't you cry,_

_Or the Berserker will stab you in the eye._

Scauldy snorted and Ruffnut stopped, but once she saw Scauldy was still listening she continued singing.

_Don't let the enemy see you afraid,_

_Or he's going to gut you with a rusty blade._

While she sang Hiccup and the other dragon riders were using their dragons to pick up the boulders on Scauldy's wing.

_If the dragon hears you moan,_

_He's going to mash up all your bones._

She then remembered who she was singing to. "Sorry." She said.

_I promise, Scauldy, if you don't kill me,_

_My friends and I will get you out to sea._

Scauldy then noticed that all the boulders were off his wing. He flapped it, but it was bent awkwardly. He roared loudly in pain sending Ruffnut off her feet.

"Oh, no." Fishlegs said looking at Scauldy's bent wing.

"Oh, I see it to." Hiccup said.

"He's wing is broken." Ragnar said.

Hiccup landed examined it. "Ragnar's right. Scauldy He can't swim or fly."

"So, we did all this for nothing." Ruffnut said.

Ragnar then landed and examined the broken wing. "It doesn't look to bad. We might be able to fix it." He said.

"With what a giant dragon splint?" Snotlout asked laughing.

"Exactly." Ragnar said.

"I knew that. That's why I said it because it was my idea." Snotlout said.

Astrid rolled her eyes knowing that Snotlout meant it as a joke.

"Any time now!" Ruffnut yelled who was being pressed down by Scauldy's head.

"Alright, I'm going to need huge pieces of wood and something to secure the splints." Ragnar said.

"We can use the rope from my shield, but we'll need more." Hiccup said grabbing his shield. "So bring any vines you can find."

"You got it." Fishlegs said and he, Astrid and Snotlout flew off.

Hiccup then looked at Ruffnut and said. "Ruffnut—"

"I know I'm suck on stupid dragon sitting duty." Ruffnut said annoyed. Scauldy then gave a small roar. She then quickly looked at him and rubbed his chin. "I didn't really mean that."

"Hey, what I'm I suppose to do?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup then tossed him his shield at him. "Start pulling all the rope from the grappling hook and the bolos." He said as he pulled some bolos from his saddle bags. "But be very careful of the—" He stooped when Tuffnut got hit in the face by the shield's mini catapult knocking him out cold. "Mini catapult." He finished.

Half an hour later the dragon riders had gathered everything the Ragnar need to make a splint for Scauldy's wing.

"Good job everyone." Hiccup said.

"Here you go." Tuffnut said giving Hiccup his shield back.

"Sorry about the catapult thing." Hiccup apologised.

"Aw, it's okay. It's sorta hair-trigger." Tuffnut said. "I tighten it up for you so—" He never finished because the catapult wacked him in the face knocking him to the ground. "Just take it." He said giving Hiccup the shield.

"Okay, someone needs to be on the lookout for Changewings while the rest of us work on the splint." Hiccup said.

"Astrid and I will go. Alone by ourselves." Snotlout said pulling Astrid towards him.

"Knock yourself out." Hiccup said as he and Ragnar began to start on the splint.

Astrid showed no joy to Snotlout. "What? Just saying what you we thinking." He said. Astrid then grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulders and walked away. "I'm coming. Okay, I'm coming."

"Good luck." Ragnar said to Astrid.

"With what? Looking out for Changewings?" Astrid asked.

"No. To deal with Snotlout." Ragnar said.

Astrid thought for a moment and looked at him. "Good point." She said.

She and Snotlout got on their dragons and flew away.

The other dragon riders then began to push the huge logs towards Scauldy's wing. Ragnar looked at the vines with a worried look on his face.

"Hiccup, I don't know if we have enough vines and rope." Ragnar said looking at him.

"Well, it has to be enough." Hiccup said as he secured the logs with the vines.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Snotlout were in the air looking out for Changewings much to Astrid's annoyance.

"You see anything?" Astrid asked.

"Just two of the most beautiful eyes in the world. Yours." Snotlout said looking at her dreamily.

She looked at him and saw him kissing his biceps. She had now reached her limits with Snotlout and enough and was enough.

"Okay, that it." Astrid said tiredly. She smiled at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "You're won me over, Snotlout. Let's do this."

Snotlout just stared at her both in surprise and shock. "Do what?" He asked confused.

"Be a couple. You and me. Together. For ever." Astrid said still putting on the charm.

"Huh, what are you dping?" Snotlout asked even more confused.

Astrid then began to fly around him. "Seeing you as if for the first time." She answered.

This acting from Astrid was making Snotlout very nervous. "Stop it. You're freaking me out." He said slightly scared.

Hookfang then shoved him so now he was hanging upside down. Astrid then flew close him and began to stare into his eyes.

"But the clouds are reflecting so beautifully in your mud-brown eyes." She said.

"Clouds? What clouds?" Snotlout asked.

"That one right…" Astrid paused trying to a cloud that she described and point at one in front of them. "There."

Snotlout looked, but saw a lot of something's moving towards them. "I don't think that's a cloud." He said.

Astrid looked more closely and saw a massive herd of Changewings coming towards them. "Your right. It's a herd of Changewings heading right for the beach." She said. "Let's ride Lover Boy."

She then flipped him up so that he was riding Hookfang properly. They then flew back to the beach to warn Hiccup and the others.

* * *

At the beach Hiccup and the other riders were almost finished making the splint around Scauldy's wing. Ruffnut was singing to Scauldy to keep him care while they made the splint for him.

_Hurry up guys and fix that wing,_

_Because I have run out of things to sing._

"I think it's going to work." Fishlegs said as tired the last vine.

"Coming in hot!" Snotlout's voice yelled.

"Well, this can't be good news." Hiccup said.

Snotlout and Hookfang then zoomed out of nowhere and landed right in front of Hiccup. "I don't understand women." Snotlout said in a pathetic voice.

"That's the understatement of the year." Ragnar muttered as he helped Fishlegs with the last vine.

"Changewings behind us. About five minutes out." Astrid said as she landed.

"How many?" Hiccup asked.

"Enough that they aren't camouflaging themselves." Astrid said.

"Uh, Ragnar, Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled.

"We got it." Ragnar said as they finished tiring the vine.

The vine then snapped itself.

"Argh, it broke!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Oh, no." Ruffnut said.

Then Raganr and Fishlegs tried to retire it, but it was now to short.

"It won't reach." Ragnar said.

"We need more rope." Fishlegs said. Then he saw the Changewings landing in the woods and ran to Meatlug. "Aw, we're out of time! They're coming, they're coming!"

"Ruffnut we have to go." Hiccup said.

"No!" Ruffunt yelled. "Can't we all lift Scauldy?"

"Even if we could it wouldn't do any good. The dragon can't swim." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless. Ruffnut pressed her head on Scauldy's not wanting to leave. "Ruffnut!"

"No! I am not leaving him here!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Look sis—" Tuffnut tried to explain.

"Whatever we're going to do we have to do it now." Astrid said.

"We don't have enough time to find another vine." Ragnar said as he got on Skull.

Scauldy then pushed Ruffnut away, telling her to leave. Ruffnut grabbed hold of her braids and looking around for something tire on Scauldy's splint. She then looked at her braids and then at the splint and got an idea.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Ruffnut yelled pulling out a dagger from her vest.

* * *

A few Minutes later, far away from Chagnewing Island Scauldy was swimming in the sea and the dragon riders were flying above him.

Tuffnut looked at his sister, who had now short, rough boyish hair. She has cut her hair so that it could serve as a substitute for the missing ropes to make Scauldy's splint.

Hiccup flew next to Astrid.

"Sorry about sticking you with Snotlout today." Hiccup apologies. "Rag told me what happened."

"It wasn't that bad. Watch this." Astrid said and looked towards Snotlout and gave him dreamy smile. "Hey, Sweetie Pie, Honeybunch, Snotykums."

All of those names were making Snotlout sick. "Would you stop it already? You are grossing me out" He begged.

"Yeah, you're kind of grossing me out to." Hiccup said and flew down to Ruffnut. "Ruff, you did good down there."

"You really did. I mean that was awesome." Fishlegs said.

"That was a good idea you had." Ragnar agreed.

"You know what would have been more awesome?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, if it would have eaten me!" Ruffnut yelled punching him in the arm.

"I love it when you're in my mind sis." Tuffnut said and they slammed their helmets into each other.

"You guys ready to head home?" Hiccup asked.

"Hang on a minute!" Ruffnut yelled. Barf and Belch flew down closer to the water and Ruffnut reached her hand out. Scauldy's head popped out and she rubbed his snort with her hand. "I'll miss you Scauldy. But look anytime you want to visit I'll just kick out Tuffnut to make room. No problem okay." Scauldy then dived back into the water and swam away. "Bye."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a boy?" Tuffnut asked.

"Has anyone ever told you?" Ruffnut asked angrily.

They all then flew back to Berk just as the sun began to set.


End file.
